The Last Veela Twins
by out of control with OCs
Summary: As the last Veela twins in existence Draco and Lana must keep the Veela bloodline going. But when they find out who their mates are will they be able to see their eighteenth birthday? Or will it be the end of the Veela twins?
1. Chapter 1

"Now little ones what we have told you is very important so you need to remember." She said looking watching the twins on the chair across from her.  
"Mother we won't forget." The small girl said her blonde almost silver hair swinging as she bounced in her seat.  
"I promise mother we won't forget." The small boy said watching his twin bounce and shaking his head.  
"Good. We don't want you to forget this all when you're older." Their father said as he twirled his cane around in his hand.  
"We won't."

The curtains were ripped open bathing the room in sunlight. A groan was heard from beneath the covers as the head disappeared under the quilt. Someone made a clicking noise with their tongue as the guilt was ripped from the bed.  
"Lana wake up now." Her mother said sharply before draping the quilt over the bottom of the bed.  
Sighing as Lana pulled the quilt back up to her head, Narcissa walked across the hall to her son's room. She quietly tapped on the door before pushing it open.  
"Dragon its time to wake up."  
A quiet groan sounded from beneath the covers before they were thrown off and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Morning mother." He muttered running a hand through his hair.  
"Breakfast is downstairs. Come get it when you are ready." Narcissa said before quietly closing the door.  
He ran a hand over his face before standing and stretching. He walked over to his bathroom and turned the shower on. Across the hall Lana pushed her covers off and ran her fingers through her curls. She sighed and walked into her bathroom with a slight limp. She turned the shower on and stepped in. The hot water spilt down her back and ran over the fading bruises and scratches. She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Lana you up?" Draco shouted through the door as she pulled a top over her head.  
She pulled the door open before walking back to her dressing table. Draco leant against her desk watching as she applied make-up to her fading black eye.  
"Does it still hurt?" He asked softly as she winced pressing onto the bruise on her jaw.  
"What do you think?" She said before pulling her top back up to cover the scar on the base of her neck.  
"Dragon! Come on." Narcissa called from downstairs.  
Lana sighed as Draco stood up and brushed the invisible dirt from his pants.  
"Come on then. Let's get this over and done with." Lana said before standing and walking out of her room.  
Draco smirked as he followed his twin into the kitchen. His mother smiled as he came in and pulled out the chair next to her. Lana sighed and pulled out the chair opposite her mother.

"Now your father gets back later on today and we need to speak to you two." Narcissa said watching the twins.  
Lana picked at her food as Draco talked to his mother about going back to Hogwarts. Draco had received a letter a few days ago saying he had been given the job as head boy for his final year at school.  
"You do have all of your things for school don't you Dragon?" Narcissa asked Draco watching Lana out of the corner of her eye.  
"Yes mother we made sure the other day."

"Good. Now let's get this cleared up and then we can wait for you father."  
Narcissa clicked her fingers and a house elf appeared and bowed so low its long nose touched the floor.  
"How can Tinky help ma'am?" The elf said standing back up.  
"Clear the table Tinky and then make a cup of tea once Lucius has arrived." She said standing and brushing her skirt.  
The elf nodded before taking the plates from the table. With a small pop the elf disappeared and Narcissa pushed her chair back under the table before walking out of the kitchen.

Lana sighed and placed her head on her arms. Draco placed his hand on her arm before standing and walking out of the kitchen after his mother. He walked into the library and found his mother looking through the books on the shelf. She turned around and saw Draco.

"Hello Dragon. Can I help you?" She asked before turning back to the bookshelves.  
"Don't you care?"  
"What? Of course I care about you Dragon. What's brought this on?"  
"You don't seem to care about Lana. She hasn't been eating. She's covered in bruises and since we found her you've been acting as if you hate her."  
"I don't hate her. I know about her injuries but there's nothing I can do about them." Narcissa said watching her son as he glared at her.  
"You could say you care about her. You could say that you're sorry you didn't look for her yourself."

"It's not our fault we didn't find her straight away."  
"You didn't even try and look for her the first few weeks. So I think that makes it your fault." Draco said before walking out of the library.  
Narcissa sighed before turning back to the shelf. She pulled a few books down and walked out closing the door behind her.  
Lana lifted her head off the table as Draco sat down next to her. Draco smiled before looking away.

"Drake what's up?" She asked placing a hand on his arm.  
"Nothing." He said looking at his hands in his lap.  
"It's not nothing, Drake I know you. What's up?"  
"I just had a fight with mother." Draco said finally looking at his twin.  
"What about?" She asked watching her brother with concern.  
"You and how she doesn't care about you."

Lana sighed and moved her chair next to his and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"She said she does but she's made it clear she doesn't care. What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know. But Drake what ever we do we do it together."  
"I know Lana. I'm not losing you again."  
A house elf appeared with a small pop, "Master Lucius is home." The elf said bowing.  
"Thank you Winky." The elf bowed once more then disappeared with a pop.

"Come on we best go say hello to father." Draco said standing and pulling Lana up with him.  
Lana sighed and walked out of the kitchen followed by Draco. They walked down the hall and pushed the living room door open. Lucius stood as they entered his eyes watching his daughter as she tried to hide her limp. He ran his eyes over the visible bruises on her neck and arms. He sighed as she nervously tugged at her top to try to conceal the injuries.

"Hello father." Draco said watching to two as he sat down.  
"Hello Draco, Lana."  
Lana shuffled in her seat watching her parents warily. Narcissa focused on her son while Lucius continued to watch Lana.  
"So... what did you want to talk to us about?" Draco said breaking the silence.  
"We need to see if you have remembered something we told you a long time ago." Narcissa said watching Lana squirm under her gaze, "When you were eight we told you that you are Veelas. Do you remember?"  
Draco and Lana looked at each other their eyebrows raised.  
"Judging by the looks on your faces we're guessing you have forgotten." Lucius said watching the twins facial expressions mirror each other.  
"I think we'd remember something that important." Lana said running a hand over her head.

"The only thing I remember from being eight is our birthday party. And I don't even remember all of that." Draco said running his fingers through his hair.  
"Well if you do remember anything then that would be helpful. But until then we have several books in our library and I'm sure Hogwarts will have some for when you return." Narcissa said before handing Draco a pile of books.  
"Well I don't remember much from then but we learnt about Veela's at school so we know a bit." Lana said looking at her brother.

"Yeah we learnt that they are rare and there hasn't been a pair of Veela twins for decades."  
"This makes us the last pair in existence." Lana continued.  
"And we will both need to find our mate or we both die of heartbreak."  
"Yes that's right. You'll be able to tell who your mate is by your sense of smell which will be stronger as well as your hearing and sight." Lucius said before taking the top book from the pile and handing it to Lana.  
"That book is the best for information on Veela's as it was made by one. It should also have a few tips on controlling your Veela." Narcissa said before they all lapsed into silence.

"Well if that's all we needed to know can we go now?" Draco asked watching his sister.  
She ran a hand over her face and leant back in the chair.  
"Dragon you can go we need to speak to Lana." Narcissa said.  
Draco stood up before thinking better of it. He sat back down next to Lana.  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Lana asked leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.  
"Okay. Look we are... sorry that we haven't been all that caring recently" Draco scoffed, "It's just we... I thought you hated us as we didn't find you straight away."  
"It's not your fault. You said you looked for me every day since the war so it's not like you didn't try."

Draco leapt up out of his chair, "You lied to her and said you looked for her straight away."  
"So you didn't look for me straight away." Lana said her voice breaking.  
Narcissa looked down at her hands while Lucius focused on his cane as he spun it around in his hands. Lana sighed and stood up.  
"Don't say you care when... we all know you don't. You didn't even care enough to try and find me. Do you know how awful it was to think that my own family didn't want to find me? And then you told me that you looked for me for so long and I thought that you really cared." Tears built up in her eyes, "But we can all see that's a lie. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you."

Lana turned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
"Well done guys. Why did you lie to her?" Draco said sitting back down and placing his head in his hands.  
"Well it's not like you looked for her either." Narcissa said tilting her chin.  
"You have got to be kidding me. I was in a coma for three weeks. You weren't." Draco stood up and walked out slamming the door behind him as well.  
He walked up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door. She pulled it open her cheeks wet with tears. The make-up around her eye had smudged revealing the bruise beneath it. She gave him a watery smile before going back to packing the case on her bed. She placed her new quills and parchment in her case before closing it. She picked the midnight black kitten up off of her bed and placed it in the cat carrier.  
"Lana what are you doing?" Draco asked as she pulled her broom out of her wardrobe.

"I'm leaving. They don't want me here and I don't want to be here with them anymore." She said as she slid her wand into her pocket.  
"Where are you going to go?"  
"I've flooed Zambini and he said I could stay with him."  
"You're going back to the manor? Why that's where... you know."  
"No Blaise has bought an apartment in London. Why would I ever go back there?" Lana said rolling her eyes.

After Draco had been unable to kill Dumbledore at the start of their sixth year, Draco and Lucius joined the Light side and Narcissa had gone into hiding. But after finding out Draco had not done his job Lord Voldemort had taken Lana prisoner. She was taken to Zambini manor and tortured for information on her family. After the war at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts Draco had been hit by a nasty hex and was in a coma for three weeks. While Draco was in St Mungos the wizarding hospital, Narcissa and Lucius made no attempt to find their daughter as they stayed with Draco until he woke up and wanted to find his sister. When the news got around to the Zambini's that Draco was out of his coma, Blaise Zambini (Draco and Lana's childhood friend) informed Draco where his sister was. With the help of the other fighters from the Light side they found a way to free Lana from the manor and during that fight Lucius was caught in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange and just before he killed her he was hit by a hex that left him very ill so he had been taken to St Mungos.  
"I don't know I didn't think then. Lana stay here they won't say anything."

"Drake you don't know that. I just want to be as far away from them as possible for a while. I'll be back in time to go back to school."  
"What about our birthday?"  
"I forgot about that. Well I'll stay till then but after that I'm going. I can take another day here." She said as she took her case off of her bed and placed it by the bathroom door.  
"Okay why don't we read some of these books about Veela's then?" Draco said as Lana sat at her desk.

"Sure,  
 _Veela are creatures native to Bulgaria. A Veela is rather rare and are more often then not female. Veela have a high magic threshold and stunning spells have no effect on them. A recognizable trait of Veelas is the blonde almost silver hair and the pale skin. When a Veela is angry they will grow wings from their shoulder blades and will have the ability to throw fire from their hands. The Veela's wings are white and reach their shins and will grow and change colour as the bond they have with their mate grows. When the Veela is around their mate or feeling possessive or angry their eyes will turn black. Female Veelas attract males as they are described as extremely beautiful._ "  
"Okay. That's kind of cool about the wings though." Draco interrupted as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah.  
 _When a Veela turns seventeen they come into their heritage and must find their mate. The Veela must find their mate before their eighteenth birthday or they will die of heartbreak. The Veela has golden letters imprinted on their left wrist which tell them how long they have left to find their mate. Once a Veela has found their mate they must Bond with their mate. Veela's have powers over their mate and are able to control them by looking into their eyes. When the Veela is using these powers their mates eyes will turn black as well. The powers only work if the Veela is looking into their mate's eyes or is in contact with them. If a Veela's mate were to die the Veela would die as well, yet if the Veela dies their mate will carry on living unless they are Veela themselves_."  
"That's just makes Veela sound really sappy." Draco said and Lana sighed shaking her head at him.

" _There are three steps to Bonding. The first step is the Confirmation, where the Veela and their mate will accept each other as their mate. In this stage the Veela's wings have turned grey and will grow so the tips will skim the floor. The next step is Marking. This is when the Veela will mark their mate by sinking their teeth into the soft part of the neck. During the Marking the Veela's canines will grow to mark their mate and once they are done the teeth will go back to their original size. The final step is the Bond. This is when the Veela and their mate will cut each other and mix the blood. As the blood mixes the Veela's mate will then have the ability to throw fire and will grow wings of their own. At this final stage the Veela's wings are now black_."  
"Is it just me or does that final stage seem rather weird? Like you cut yourself and mix the blood with another person's and then you give someone the power to grow wings and throw fire." Draco said brushing some hair out of his face.  
"There's more about how sappy Veela's are.  
 _After the Veela and their mate have passed the Confirmation stage they will want to be around each other constantly. If the Veela and their mate are away from each other for two long after the first stage the Veela will become ill and need their mate around them to recover. Veelas have very good immune systems and are rarely ill apart from if they are away from their mate for a long time_."

"That's just sad. Lana if I end up like that throw some fire at my head."  
"Okay I'll do that Drake. Oh here's something about Veela twins.  
 _Veela twins are extremely rare and haven't been seen since the eighteenth century. Any Veela twins can use the same power that they would use on their mate and are able to control the actions of their twin. Twins are also able to help their twin to calm down if the Veela inside them takes control. Veela twins are able to tell who us the mate of their twin to help them find their mate before they turn eighteen. If one of the twins doesn't find their mate both will die on their eighteenth birthday. Whatever one twin feels the other will feel, so if one twin is in pain the other will feel it. It one twin is angry and about to throw fire the other twin will feel their hands heating up. When one twin's eyes are black then the other twin's eyes will be black as well. If one of the twins were to die early then the other twin would as well. Veela's can sense if their twin in pain or trouble. Veela twins have the power to pass their emotions onto their twin. Twins can communicate with each other by applying pressure to their middle finger on their left hand._ "

"Cool so if I need to get you I just dig a nail into my finger. Why do you think that works?" He asked looked at his finger in wonder.  
"It could be because I feel what pain you feel and you feel what I feel so that could be why it works like that." Lana said watching her brother poke his finger.  
Draco shrugged and leant back on her bed. She sighed before pulling a piece of parchment off of the shelf. She dipped her quill into the ink and scribbled something down.  
"Hey why don't we go down to Diagon Alley?" Draco asked as Lana wandered around her room picking things up and putting them back down.

"I don't see why not. Let's floo Zambini and get him to come." Lana said before opening her wardrobe and pulling out a jacket and scarf to conceal her injuries on her neck.  
Draco walked out of the room and entered his as Lana began applying more make-up to her eye. Once it was completely covered she left her room and walked into Draco's.  
"Let's go. He's meeting us there." Draco said before taking her arm so they could Apparate.  
They arrived in Diagon Alley and stood to the side to let an elderly witch pass by them.

"Where are we meeting him?" Lana asked as she looked up and down the street for their friend.  
"Quality Quidditch supplies." Lana sighed before dragging her twin off in the direction of the store.  
They slid into the shop and spotted their friend by the broom kits. Placing a finger on her lips Lana crept up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.  
"Guess who Beanie?" She whispered into his ear and he relaxed recognising her voice.

"Hey Foy." He said turning around and giving her a hug.  
Draco nodded to Blaise as he looked on the shelves.  
"So how's your mother?" Zambini asked watching Lana skim over the books on the shelf.  
"I wouldn't talk about her right now." Draco called over from the next isle.  
"Oh okay. Your father got back from St Mungos today didn't he?" Blaise asked hoping that it wasn't a sore subject.  
"Yeah. He and mother needed to talk to us about something but we'll tell you somewhere else." Lana said watching the people near by.  
Blaise shrugged and walked over to where Draco was.

"So are things still bad at home with your mother?" He asked out of Lana's earshot.  
"Yeah. We all argued today. That's why Lana wanted to stay with you."  
"Oh I thought that had been fixed when she flooed."  
"No I just asked her to stay till our birthday. So what's this about a flat you've bought?" Draco said as Lana walked up to them.  
"Well I couldn't stay at the manor while... you know was going on. So mother said she'd help me look for a flat till the end of the war and I just decided to stay there." Blaise said as they walked out of the shop.

"Well we'll have to come and see it. Let's go somewhere quiet so we can tell you something. I know a place where we won't be interrupted." Lana said before pulling the two behind her.  
She led them down the street and onto a less packed one. They reached a little coffee shop called Lotus. Lana pushed the door open and stepped inside followed by the boys.  
"What do you want?" She asked as she sat down at one of the many empty tables and pulled off her jacket and scarf.  
"Pumpkin juice."

"Butterbeer."

She nodded and went to the cashier to order.  
"So what's it been like at home? You know since the war." Draco asked as he watched his sister talk with the barista.  
"Mother said she's thinking of leaving my father. She says what he did was unforgivable and she said she's taking Abigail with her."  
"I'm sorry mate. But at least you won't have to worry about him hurting Abi again."  
"Yeah I guess. Abi doesn't understand what's going on though. She keeps asking why mother and father are fighting."  
"Is Abi okay though the bruising gone down?" Draco asked as Lana came back with the drinks.

"It's gone down but it's still visible. I think father is sorry about it though."  
"What's your father sorry about Beanie?" Lana asked as she gave them their drinks.  
"About what happened with Abi."  
After the war Mr Zambini became depressed and started drinking. One night he went back to his house from the pub and hit Abigail (his daughter). Mrs Zambini had seen him hit her and told him to leave. The next day once he had sobered up he returned home to apologise to find they had all gone to stay at Blaise's. When he tried to get to the flat there were protective spells to stop him from being able to Apparate there.

"Anyway what did you need to tell me?" Blaise asked changing the subject.  
"We're Veela."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're Veela."  
"You two are Veela. As in the magical creatures from Bulgaria?"  
"Yes Beanie."  
"Am I supposed to be surprised? It's not that hard to tell. The blonde almost silver hair. You're as pale as anything." He added seeing their confused faces.  
"Oh. Well it was big news to us." Draco said shrugging.  
"We were told before but we forgot about it until we were told today." Lana added before looking at the time, "How long were we in the Quidditch shop?"  
Draco shrugged before looking at the time himself.  
"Well Zambini it's been nice seeing but we really must be going." Draco said after drinking the rest of his Butterbeer and pulling on his coat.  
Lana stood up and pulled her jacket on and tied her scarf around her neck.  
"Bye Beanie." Lana said before kissing his cheek and walking out of the store followed by Draco.  
Once outside she grabbed his arm so they could Apparate back to the manor. They ran up the path and stumbled into the hall. Narcissa folded her arms as the twins spotted her stood at the end of the hall.

"Dragon I was so worried I thought something happened to you." She turned to Lana, "I thought you were leaving?"  
"For your information mother I decided to stay until our birthday." Lana said before pushing past her mother and going up the stairs. Draco went to follow her.  
"Wait Draco. I was worried that something had happened to you two. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to either of you." She said looking at the floor.  
"I'm sorry mother we didn't think." Draco said placing his hand on her arm.  
He turned and walked up the stairs. He knocked on Lana's door before pushing it open slowly. Lana sat on her bed as she pulled off her scarf. She smiled as he sat down next to her.

"I guess we worried her."  
"Yeah we probably should have told her we were going out." She said as she leant her head on his shoulder.  
She sighed and ran a hand over her face. She winced as her fingers caught a particularly nasty bruise. Draco watched as she clicked her fingers to summon a house elf. One appeared with a pop.  
"How can La-La help?" The elf said with a small bow.  
"Get me some pain relief please La-La." The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.  
"Drake I'm going to get some rest. See you in the morning."  
Draco nodded and stood up. He kissed her cheek and left her room closing the door behind him.

"Hello Draco. How's Lana?" Lucius asked as Draco was about to walk into his room.  
"She says she's fine but I know she's not."  
"Well that's Lana for you. Your mother may not show it but she cares about Lana. All through your sixth year she was preparing herself for the news she was dead and I guess she just got so used to the thought of her not being here that she continues to act as if she can go at any time."  
"Maybe. Anyway I'm going to bed. See you in the morning father." Draco said before going into his room.  
Across the hall Lana slid under the covers on her bed and placed her head on the pillow. She closed her yes and drifted off to sleep.

Chained to the floor she screamed in pain as the curse rippled through her body. She cried out in pain as she took a blow to her ribs. A cold hand gripped her face, the clod red eyes burning into her own.  
"Now child are you going to tell me where your mother is." The dark Lord said his eyes searching her.  
"As if I would tell you." She spat trying to twist her head out of his hands.  
"If that's how you want play. Crucio." A shot of light streamed out of his wand and hit her in the chest.  
She screamed and her body shook.

"Lana wake up." Two hands gripped her shoulders and shook her.  
Her eyes snapped open.  
"Draco what happened?" She asked him as he sat next to her.  
"You were screaming and saying something about not telling someone." He said running a shaking hand through his hair.  
She sighed and leant back on the pillows.  
"What were you dreaming about?" He asked lying back on her bed.  
"It's not important. Really." Draco sighed and kissed her forehead before going back to his room.  
Lana sat up and flicked on the light by her bed. She pulled a small hard back book from her bedside table. She pulled it open and flicked to the pages about Veelas.

"Draco. It's time to wake up." Lucius called through the door before walking across to Lana's room.  
He pushed the door open to see her fast asleep with a book draped on her chest. He quietly closed the door and walked down to the kitchen.  
"Good morning father." Draco said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink.  
"Good morning Draco. Sleep well?" Draco nodded and ran a hand over his face.  
"Morning mother." Draco called over his shoulder as his mother entered the kitchen.  
She smiled and patted his cheek. Narcissa looked to her husband and smirked before looking down the table at Lana's usual seat.  
"Where's Lana?"  
"Still asleep dear. I don't think she slept well last night." Lucius answered before opening the newspaper on the table.  
Narcissa sighed and summoned a house elf.  
"How can Po help ma'am?" The elf said with a deep bow.  
"Go take Lana some breakfast and a pain relief potion." The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Lana sat up in bad as an elf appeared at the foot of her bed. The elf placed a tray on her bed before disappearing with a small pop. She sighed and pushed the tray away. She pushed the covers off and climbed out. Her feet sank into the carpet as she padded into her bathroom all trace of a limp gone from her walk. She turned the tap on and filled the sink with water. She cupped her hands and splashed the water into her face. She looked into the mirror above the sink and gasped. Her face looked more defined as if she had used several enhancement spells on herself. Her hair tumbled down to her waist and her figure had filled out. Her eyes had become a brighter shade of grey and lips looked fuller. All traces of injury had gone from her face and arms although she still had a small scar on her stomach where her aunt Bellatrix's knife had sliced the skin.

She ran a hand over her face before grabbing her dressing gown from the back of her door. She raced down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. All heads snapped up and Narcissa and Lucius looked away smirking. Lana gasped slightly when she saw her brother.

"Lana what happened to you?" Draco asked watching his twin in shock.

"That's what I want to know. Father do you know what has happened?" she asked looking to her father.

"Well it is your seventeenth birthday today. Do you not remember what happens to Veelas on their seventeenth birthday?"

"Oh yes I remember now. So this is normal? What's happened to Draco and I is normal?"

"Yes what has happened to you and Draco when you woke up this morning is perfectly normal."

"Nothing has happened to me" Draco said looking confused.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Drake." Lana snickered watching Draco.

Lana sighed and grabbed his hand. She led him to the bathroom and pushed him in front of the mirror. He gasped and ran a hand over his more defined jaw. His hair reached the tip of his ears. He turned to his sister.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is kind of freaky?" he asked as he turned back to the mirror.

"It is a bit but we do look good. All the girls will be falling over themselves." She said sitting of the edge of the bath.

"Yeah. It's weird though it doesn't feel normal the amount that we've changed over one night. I thought it would be a lot slower."

"To be honest I didn't think we change at all. I thought we'd stay the same just I don't know have something different about us."

Draco sighed before walking out of the bathroom followed by Lana. Draco ran a hand over his head before spotting the numbers on his wrist.

"Lana have you seen this?"

"Yeah. It feels weird to know our days are numbered."

"I know. Let's just hope that we find our mates."

Lana nodded before walking into her bedroom. She leant against the door and sighed. She ran a hand over her face and lifted her wrist up to look at the number imprinted on her skin. 365. They had 365 days to find their mates or they die. Lana sighed again and walked into her bathroom.

Across the hall Draco closed his bedroom door and sat on the edge of his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair before standing and walking to his bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped in.

Narcissa sat on the arm of the chair Lucius was sat on.

"So what do we do?" she asked her husband as he folded the letter up and put it back into the envelope.

"We carry on with today as normal. Then once the twins have found their mates and have Bonded we tell them."

"Lucius what if they don't find them, then what?"

"Then we tell them before they go so they won't worry."

"Lucius."

"Narcissa its best we don't tell them until we are sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lana are you ready people are arriving?" Narcissa shouted through the door.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute."

Narcissa sighed and walked down the stairs. Lana opened her door and slipped out. She ran down the stairs before stopping on the last step and sighing. She walked to the door and pushed it open. Heads turned as the door opened and one or two people gasped. She smiled before wandering through the group to find her brother. He was stood talking to Mr and Mrs Lea.

"Well Draco it was nice to see you again." Mr Lea said before shaking his hand and walking off with his wife.

"Is it just me or did he totally ignore me?" Lana said as he walked away.

"Well I think a lot of people will be doing that tonight after… the incident."

"Is that what we are calling it now?"

"Yes. Most people here might end up staying as far away from you as possible after the incident. They either switched sides and feel bad that they didn't try to find you or they stayed with Him and didn't try to save you or help you."

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if people end up running away when I come near. It must have been hard for them to be there and hear… me." Lana said as people walked past watching her warily.

"Yeah it would have been hard for people that have known you all your life to hear you screaming. I would have gone insane." Draco said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well if it was the other way around I would have as well. I'm going to go and talk to some people. How long till we need do speeches?"

"Once everyone gets here. Or when mother says its best." Draco said before spotting a friend of his.

He walked off through the crowd his head inches above everyone else's. Lana sighed as two arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head enough to see a mess of blonde curls.

"Hey Lan missed me?" her friend said as Lana turned around and hugged her.

"Hey Daph, of course I've missed you. It has been almost a year now."

"Oh my god it has. How are you?" Daphne asked as she held her friend at arms length.

"I've been better. How's everything at home?"

"Oh you know daddy's been trying to fix the Greengrass name after dragging it through the mud and mother's trying to piece Astoria back together. She's been a mess since… that time at the manor."

During Lana's time at Zambini manor Astoria (Daphne's younger sister) tried to heal some of Lana's injuries. While she was in the middle of helping her Bellatrix came in and cast a Cruciatus curse on her. Astoria was rushed to St Mungos and her and her mother switched to the Light side after that.

"I'm not surprised she was hit by a pretty nasty hex." Lana said before the two fell into silence.

"She doesn't blame you. You do know that right?" Daphne said as Lana looked down at her feet.

She looked up and gave a slight smile.

"Lana, its time for your speech." Narcissa said as she came up behind the two.

Lana nodded before walking over the bottom of the steps. She grabbed one of the empty glasses from the tray in front of her and tapped her wand against it. Everyone turned their heads to see her.

"I want to thank you all for coming. For many of you this is the first time you've seen me in a while, almost a year now and this past year has been... different. We've lost some friends and gained more. Although this year has been difficult we've all shown bravery and strength. We may have been divided at one point but now I hope we can use tonight to reconnect with those we may have lost contact with." Lana said as Draco stood besides her.

"Tonight we shall put our past behind us and move forward to the bright future. Tonight we will celebrate our birthday and focus on the days ahead that should be filled will new beginnings. So let's raise a glass to the new year ahead." Draco continued before lifting his glass into the air.

Everyone raised their glasses as Narcissa and Lucius stood by the twins.

"Join us now in the celebration of Draco and Lana's seventeenth birthday." Lucius said before taking Narcissa's hand as the band in the corner began to play.

"Great speech Lana. Come on lets go find Zambini." He said before they wandered into the crowd.

"Lana its good to see you. I must apologise for my rude departure when you first arrived. It was wrong of me to walk away like that I'm sorry." Mr Lea said as he came up behind the two as they looked for their friend.

"Mr Lea it's nice to see you as well. Its fine the war has changed so much. It's changed me as well."

"Yes it has changed us all. I will let you get back to your brother. It was good seeing you back to full health." Mr Lea said before walking back to his wife.

Lana walked over to her brother as he talked to a friend of their mother.

"Hello Arabella, it's been a while." Lana said as she walked over.

"Ah yes it has. How are you dear?" She asked as she kissed both of Lana's cheeks.

"Good. How's Anna? She's just recently married right?"

"She's good. Yes she got married a week after the war. She would have liked it if you were there but due to the circumstances..." She trailed off looking down at the ground.

"I would have loved to come. Now if you will excuse me I need to find a friend of mine. It was good seeing you again." Lana turned and slipped through the crowd to corner of the room where Zambini was hiding.

"Beanie why are you hiding here?" She asked a she gave him a hug.

"Oh you know just waiting for someone to ask why I'm here after all I've done again."

"Again? Who's said that to you? You've done nothing." Lana asked shocked.

"Well Alisha Dawn came up to me and demanded to know why I was here after all I'd done to this family. I then tried to explain that I had done nothing and then she said exactly."

Lana sighed, "So she just walked up to you and started to argue with you?"

"Yes and then when I asked her what exactly meant she said that I ran away and didn't try to help you. I tried to tell her I didn't help you because I couldn't as I was ordered to stay away from where you were. She wouldn't listen then just walked off."

"Wait Alisha Dawn came over and yelled at you for something and then left. That explains why she just went over to mother and asked why you were here and said if you were here your parents wouldn't be far away." Draco said as he stood behind his sister.

"I still feel bad that we didn't invite them. They have known us for a really long time." Lana said as she looked around the room.

"Lana!" Both boys exclaimed.

"What? They are a friend of the family and they are your parents. It seems awfully rude to invite you but not them." She said turning to Blaise.

Blaise shook his head, "They may be my parents but what they did to you and what they let Him do was wrong."

"Zambini is right Lana they did some unforgivable things. Well Mr Zambini did. Lana you're right it is unfair that we didn't invite Mrs Zambini."

"But there is nothing we can do now so we should just enjoy the party." Blaise said as Daphne walked over.

"Hi guys. Mind if I borrow Zambini?" Draco nodded and she grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him through the crowd.

"This is fun." Draco said sarcastically as he leant against the wall.

"Yep. I'm going to go talk to people. Save me a dance." She kissed his cheek before walking through the crowd.

"Hello Lana." A cool voice drawled behind her.

She turned around and gasped slightly.

"Marcus Flint it's been a while"

"Yes it has."

"What are you doing here Flint?" She asked standing up tall.

"Can I not come and wish one of my dear friends a happy birthday?"

"Not really after what you did."

At the same time Draco and Lucius switched sides Marcus Flint switched sides as well. Days before the war people found out that Flint had been a spy for Voldemort and was selling secrets to him.

"Tut tut tut I thought we were putting the past behind us. This isn't very good hosting skills is it."

"I think you should leave." Lucius said as he came up behind Lana and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The party's just begun as well. I wouldn't want to spend my night here anyway. See you around Lana." He drawled before turning and walking out of the ballroom.

"Are you okay Lana?" He asked standing in front of his daughter.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Lucius looked unsure but left it.

"Well if you're sure I must go and find your mother."

Lana sighed before crossing the room and walking to the double doors. She pushed them open and stepped onto the balcony. She leant across the barrier and sighed as the cool air hit her face. The door opened behind her.

"I thought you loved these parties." Zambini said as he stood besides her.

"Well they are fun when most people aren't avoiding you. "

"Yeah I imagine they won't be fun."

"Well people have started to leave now so I should be able to last a bit longer." Lana said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the ballroom.

"Lana come on. Your father would like to speak to you before we head up." Narcissa said as Lana and Blaise walked back into the room.

Lana kissed Zambini's cheek before searching for her father.

"So how has the party been so far?" She asked as her father kissed her cheek.

"It has been different. How's Zambini? Your mother told me about Alisha speaking to him."

"Ah yes did mother correct her about it?"

"Yes she went to find Zambini to apologise." He said as Mr Lea walked up to them.

"Hello Lucius, Lana. I have just come to say goodbye. It was lovely seeing you." He said as he took Lana's hand and kissed her knuckles.

He then turned and walked over to his wife before they both left the room.

Lana clutched at her stomach as explosion of pain shot through her body. Her vision blurred and her head spun. Draco rushed over grimacing as pain shot through his body.

"Lana." Someone cried as she fell to the ground.

Draco fell down besides her both of their eyes closing simultaneously


	4. Chapter 4

"Lana come on we need to set off or we will miss the train." Draco shouted through the door. He then ran down the stairs with his things following him.

"I'm coming." Lana yelled as she levitated her trunk.

She ran down the stairs her things trailing behind her. Narcissa shook her head before opening the door and walking down to the path to the gate. Lana sighed before following her.

"Okay you definitely have everything don't you Dragon?" Narcissa asked as Draco loaded his things into the car.

"Yes mother."

"And Lana don't forget you need to be careful in the common room you don't know who will still have a grudge on Draco so keep an eye out."

"Yes mother." Lana said rolling her eyes.

She slid into the car followed by Draco and Narcissa. Lucius opened the car door and sat in the front seat.

"Kings Cross Station right?" The driver asked as they pulled out of the drive.

"Yes. That is correct."

"So are you excited about being head boy?" Narcissa asked Draco breaking the silence that had built up since they had set off.

"I wouldn't go as far as excited."

Lana sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"He has been looking forward to this for so long. I heard him squeal when he got his letter." Lana teased as they pulled up outside of the train station.

"I did not squeal it was your kitten after I stood on its tail by accident." Draco moaned as Lana slapped his shoulder.

The driver stopped the car and slid out. He walked around and pulled the door open for Narcissa. He walked to the back of the car and pulled the trunks out.

"Come on Drake. You need to get down to the heads compartment." Lana said as she grabbed the carrier with her kitten.

"Yeah. I wonder who's head girl this year." Draco said as they walked through the busy station.

"I have an idea."

They walked up to the wall between platform 9 and 10. After checking no one was watching they leant against the wall and fell through. The Hogwarts express sat on the tracks as families waved goodbye to their children and friends stood in little clusters catching up with one another.

Draco stepped forwards to allow his parents to get through the passage.

"Draco be careful. We don't want anything to happen to either of you." Narcissa said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mother we'll be careful. Goodbye." Draco kissed her cheek and took his trunk off of the driver.

Lana kissed her father's cheek and picked up her trunk from her feet. She stood by Draco and sighed.

"It feels weird to be back." She whispered as they climbed onto the train.

"Yeah I guess it does. It was weird last year getting on the train without you." He found an empty compartment and placed his trunk on one of the seats.

Lana sat by the window and watched as the view started to change as the train began to move.

"I guess I should go up to the heads compartment." Draco said looking around.

The door slid open and Zambini stepped in.

"Hi Beanie." Lana said as he sat next to her.

"Hey Foy. I just bumped into McGonagall and she said she wants to see all of us in the heads compartment."

"I wonder what for. Might as well go now then." Lana said standing and brushing off her skirt.

They opened the door and walked down the train to the heads compartment at the other end.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, Miss Malfoy and Mr Zambini. Come in take a seat."

"Good morning professor."

"Now I suppose you are all wondering why I have asked you to come down here. Due to your new inheritance it has been decided that to keep you and the pupils here safe we have placed special charms on the heads common room that will block out your new abilities. Now since you, Miss Malfoy aren't one of the heads we have made a position for you that means you would have to be in the heads common room. So now you have been given the position of Deputy Head Girl." Professor McGonagall said looking at Lana.

"So professor why am I here then?" Zambini asked as McGonagall handed Lana a small badge with the letters D. H. G imprinted on it.

"You Mr Zambini are here to make it look as if we aren't just favouring the Malfoys." The professor said handing him a similar badge a part from his said D. H. B.

"Thank you professor. So who is this year's head girl?" Draco asked as Lana placed her badge on shirt.

"Ah Mr Malfoy you will have to wait and see." Professor McGonagall said before walking out of the compartment and closing the door behind her.

At the other end of the train,  
"Come on Mione we've only just sat down can't we stay here for a bit?" Ron moaned as his friend pulled her robes out of her trunk.

"No Ronald we can't sit here for a bit I need to go down to the heads compartment and you and Harry need to be down there for the perfect meeting so get up." Hermione said.

The door slid open and Lavender Brown stepped in.

"Hi Ron. Hermione have you seen Ginny?" She asked leaning against the door frame.

"She just went to get changed she'll be back in a minute." Hermione replied placing her robes on the seat.

"Oh hi Lav, are you waiting for me?"

"Yeah so have you seen who's back this year?" She asked as they sat next to each other by the window.

"No who?"

"Lana Malfoy."

"Really? But did you see Malfoy?" Ginny squealed.

"Yes he is so cute this year."

"Hey." Ron yelled over to his girlfriend.

"Oh sorry Ron. But he is so cute this year." Lavender whispered the last part to Ginny but Ron heard it and scowled.

"Wait did you say Lana is back?" Harry asked the two as they whispered between themselves.

"Yeah she looks really different as well." Lavender said bitterly.

"Well if you will excuse us we must be heading to the heads compartment. We will see you at the feast." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron and Harry and pulled them with her.

"Are you not going to tell them that you saw Malfoy going towards the heads compartment as well?" Ginny asked Lavender as her friends started to walk down.

"Nope."

The trio stopped outside the compartment the voices inside making them wait.

"But what if she's not here what did I do?" One male voice said.

"I don't know. So if you don't find her it's the end of both of you?" Another male voice asked sounding worried.

"Yes. We'll have to finish this conversation another time the head girls here." A female voice said before the door was pulled open to reveal Lana.

Ron and Harry looked to each other and Hermione stepped into the carriage.

"Granger." Draco drawled from his seat by the window.

Lana sat across from him a scowl etched onto her face. Zambini moved next to her and Ron and Harry stood by the door.

"Are you going to sit down Granger or are you going to stand around all day?" Blaise asked indicating to the seat across from him.

Hermione sighed and sat as far away from Draco as possible.

"Are the goons sitting with us or standing by the door?" Lana sneered nodding her head towards the two by the door.

Ron rolled his eyes and closed the door before sitting next to Hermione. Harry looked sceptical before sitting next to Ron.

"Can I ask why you two are here?" Hermione asked Lana and Blaise.

"I could ask the same about those two." Lana sneered, "Because I think you'll find they aren't meant to be here. The prefect meeting isn't for another five minutes."

"We decided we'd come early. Good job we did." Ron said defiantly.

"Do you not think Granger would be able look after herself walking down the train?" Lana snickered.

"She can look after herself." Harry said stopping Ron from talking.

"Good her bodyguards can go now then."

"No I think we'll stay." Ron said his hands knotted into fists.

"Don't think she can defend herself from the big bad Slytherins?"

"No she can, I just wouldn't leave her in the company of a death eater." Ron said the tip of his ears as red as his hair.

The carriage went silent. Zambini placed a hand on Lana's arm. She pushed it off and stood up. Her chest heaved with each ragged breath she took. The tips of her fingers began to tingle. Draco felt it too and jumped up. He placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Lana calm down." She pushed him off.

The door slid open and professor McGonagall stepped in. She noticed Lana's hands turning red and stepped forward.

"Miss Malfoy why don't you sit down and then we can get started." With a scowl Lana sat down next to Zambini.

"Now Mr Weasley and Mr Potter the prefect meeting doesn't start for another few minutes so why don't you two step outside so I can talk to the heads." With some mumbling Ron and Harry left the compartment.

"I'm sorry professor you said speak to the heads so shouldn't Lana and Blaise leave as well." Hermione asked the headmistress.

"Well Granger why don't you wait to see what the professor has to say first." Draco said watching his sister scowl at Hermione.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy. Now this year we are trying something new with the heads. We will be having deputy heads to help share the load that the heads have to bare."

"But why are they both Slytherins wouldn't it be fairer to have a head from each house?" Hermione asked watching the trio out of the corner of her eye.

"The deputies have been chosen for a specific reason. Now the prefect will be arriving shortly. Here is a list of all things you will need to inform the prefects of. I will see you at the feast." McGonagall said before walking out of the compartment and closing the door behind her.

Hermione sighed and pulled open the door. She stepped out and looked down the train to spot her friends. Ron was stood down the train buying something off the food cart with Harry stood next to him. Harry turned and saw Hermione. Once Ron had bought what he wanted they both walked up.

"Hey Mione, what did professor McGonagall say?" Harry asked as Ron bit into his pumpkin pasty.

"Malfoy and Zambini are deputy heads. It's something they're trying out this year." Hermione sighed as two sixth year Hufflepuffs walked up to their compartment.

"Are you here for the prefect meeting?" Hermione asked and the two nodded, "Go in we'll start once everyone gets here."

"Come on we best go in." Harry said before pushing Ron into the carriage.

After a few minutes everyone was in the carriage.

Hermione stood up, "So this year Malfoy and I will be your heads and this year we are trying out deputy head so this year the other Malfoy and Zambini will be our deputies."

Lana rolled her eyes and leant against the window. She watched the scenery roll past and paid meeting no attention.

"So any questions? None okay we will put up the list for people doing rounds in the prefect common room. We will be at Hogwarts soon so you can all go back to your friends now." The group began to slowly leave and soon only the heads and Ron and Harry were left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes:  
I recently realised I have been spelling Zabini wrong so I am sorry about that.  
The other day I got my first review so thank you for that. It's so nice to see that people are enjoying reading my story. So this chapter should answer all of your questions and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Draco's POV:**  
Lana sighed as the train pulled into the station. She lifted her head off of the window as the Trio hastily grabbed their things and fled from the compartment. The smell that had been drifting around the carriage left as they practically ran away from us. The foggy feeling lifted from my head as the door closed behind them.

"Drake come on we need to go." Blaise said waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I blinked a few times before standing up and pulling my bag down from the rack. Lana stood up smirking and pulled the door open. Zabini stepped through the door watching me with a puzzled look in his face.

"Something on your mind?" Lana whispered as she walked past.

"What do you mean?" I asked following her off the train.

"Just the dreamy look on your face. Seen the girl of your dreams yet?" She teased before catching up with Zabini.

I sighed before walking down the path to the carriages.

"Drake hurry up. What are daydreaming about?" Blaise asked as I climbed into the carriage.

"What? Oh nothing." He raised his eyebrow and I shrugged, my thoughts going back to the smell in the compartment.

It seemed to radiate from Granger. But it couldn't have been her. Whenever we were around each other when I was at the Order she didn't smell like that, this was a smell of cinnamon and apples. It wasn't from Potter or Weasley it couldn't have been. So who was it then? And where were they?

The seat dipped as Lana sat down besides me.

"You're confused aren't you?" She whispered low enough so only I'd be able to hear watching Zabini as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How could you tell?"

"Drake I feel what you feel. Just relax we still have 358 days left we have plenty of time. We'll find her." She whispered placing her head on my shoulder.

I sighed as the carriage stopped. Zabini climbed out and help Lana down.

"So we have to share a common room with Granger?" Zabini asked trying to fill the empty space.

"I guess." Lana replied tugging her bag higher onto her shoulder.

We walked up to the castle in silence lost in our individual thoughts.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Malfoy and Mr Zabini we have been waiting you. Now if you would follow me I must show you to your common room." Professor McGonagall said as we walked up the steps to the castle.

"But professor what about the feast?" Lana asked watching the professor as she lead us down the corridor.

"Once you have seen the common room you may go down. I imagine you have seen enough Sortings now that one won't make that much difference."

She stopped outside a portrait of a young girl with blonde hair flowing down her back. She waved to Lana before running to the back of her portrait where a young boy was sat with the same blonde hair that reached the tip of his ears.

"Here is your common room. The password is Veela. And before you say anything I did not chose the password last year Dumbledore chose it when he decided who was going to be the heads this year." McGonagall added as Lana opened her mouth to say something.

"Hello, I'm Scarlet and this is my twin Sammy." The girl said from the portrait.

"Can we have the password?" Sammy asked as his sister began babbling to Lana about how she liked her hair.

"Veela." The portrait swung open.

"At least it's not red." Lana said as we stepped through.

The walls were painted a light blue and the three sofas were a dark blue. The two armchairs by the fire were the same colour as the sofas. One wall was covered by a large bookcase with a light layer of dust over the books. The wall opposite it had large portraits of the past heads. By the bottom there were four blank portraits each with our names beneath.

"Looks like it would be the perfect place for a Ravenclaw." I said as Lana ran her fingers over the spines.

"Yes. Now this room has several enchantments on it to stop your Veela abilities. So when you feel as if you are about to lose control you come back here and you will be able to control the Veela." McGonagall said from the doorway.

"What if we can't get here though what do we do then?" Lana asked leaning back against the bookshelf.

"Then I suggest you find an empty classroom so no one will discover your secret. Now if you will excuse me I must head back to the feast. I assume you will be along shortly. Oh and the dorms are up those stairs Miss Malfoy to the left and Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini to the right." The professor said before walking out of the common room.

"Well this seems nice. I'm going to see the dorms then we can go to the feast." Lana said before walking up the stairs and going to the left.

I sat down on one of the armchairs by the fire as Zabini read the spines on the bookshelf.

"Hey Drake there's a book on Veela here." Zabini called over as he pulled one book down.

I stood up and took the book from his hand.

"'The Veela handbook' hmm looks interesting." I said as I opened it and skimmed through the pages.

"Drake what's that?" Lana asked as she came up behind me.

"A book about Veela. We can read it later lets go down to the feast." I said placing the book on the table by one of the sofas.

Zabini opened the portrait and we all stepped through. I could feel Lana's nerves growing as we got closer to the Great Hall.

"You ready?" I whispered to Lana as we reached the Great Hall.

"Yep." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it before pushing the door open.

Silence broke out as all heads turned to see us at the door. Lana tilted her chin up and made her way to the Slytherin table. She sat down between Daphne and Pansy Parkinson. Gradually people went back to what they were doing.

"Hey Dracie. How was your summer?" Pansy asked as she leant across and flicked her hair out of her face.

"Pans how many times does he have to tell you to stop calling him that?" Theodore Nott called from across the table.

Pansy scowled at before turning back to me.

"Okay how was your summer Dragon?" She asked placing a hand on my arm.

I pushed her hand off and began adding food to my plate.

"Well you know being in a coma for three weeks then trying to find where my twin was being tortured isn't the best of ways to spend the majority of the summer holidays." I said dropping my voice so only she could hear.

She smiled before turning back to her plate.

"Drake how come you missed the sorting?" Theo asked leaning towards me.

"McGonagall wanted to show us the head common room."

"Hey Draco look who's drooling over your sister again." Zabini said as he nodded his head in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron were watching as Lana talked with her friends their mouths hanging open. Next to them Granger tried to mask her hurt expression.

"Draco did you just growl?" Pansy asked as she placed a hand on my arm.

"What?" I spun around to look at her.

"Drake you did growl." Zabini said looking at me warily.

"Oh God Draco and your eyes are black." Pansy squealed leaning away from me.

Lana leant over Pansy and placed her hand over mine. She nodded her head towards the door and pulled me up.

"Okay Draco what the hell just happened?" She asked once we were outside of the Great Hall.

"I don't know. I was watching Potter and Weasel drool over you and then the next minute I'm told I've been growling and my eyes are black."

Lana grinned, "Did you see Granger by any chance did you?"

"Yes but that has nothing to do with it." Lana smirked and looked down at the floor, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Draco I'm sure it was nothing." She said smirking.

The door to the Great Hall opened and a swarm of first years left the hall led by a prefect.

"Come on according to Granger we need to go around to each common room to make sure everyone is where they should be." Zabini said as he walked out of the hall.

"Have fun with that." Lana said as she began walking down the corridor.

"Lana you have to do that as well." She sighed and changed directions heading towards the dungeons.

"I'll take Ravenclaw." Zabini said before walking down the corridor in the direction of the tower.

 **Please don't forget to review I love reading about your thoughts on my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV:**  
I waved to the boys as I stepped into the common room. I placed my book bag by the door and took in the decoration. The light blue walls went well with the dark blue chairs. A large wooden bookshelf leant against one wall and on the other side of the room was a large collection of past Heads.

I sat on one of the sofas and leant back. On the table by the chair was a small leather bound book. 'The Veela Handbook'. I shrugged and placed it back on the table. The portrait swung open and Lana slipped in talking to Blaise. She saw me and scowled.

"Evening Granger." Zabini said as he sat on one of the armchairs.

I nodded watching Lana stalk around the room. She sighed and sat on the arm of Blaise's chair.

"Have you seen Draco?" She asked looking at me.

"No." She rolled her eyes as the portrait opened and Draco stepped in.

His forehead creased into a frown as he watched the scene in front of him. He shook his head and sat in the other armchair. He turned his head to see me and gave me a puzzled look. Lana scowled and kicked his foot. He turned back to her and began whispering to her.

Over the summer he had grown several inches taller. His face has become more angular and more defined. His muscles had grown enough to be seen under the white school shirt he had on.

Lana had changed as well. She'd grown taller as well and her figure had changed into an hourglass shape. Her features were softer and her hair had grown to her waist in corkscrew curls.

As if they could tell I was looking at then they stopped talking and turned their heads in my direction. I sighed and stood up. I grabbed my bag and walked up the steps to the dorm. On one side was the boy's dorm and on the other was the girls. In the girls dorm one door lead to Lana's room and one lead to the bathroom and one lead to mine. I pushed open the door and stepped onto the carpet my feet sinking in with each step. The walls were crimson and the bed covers had a large red lion on. On the chair next to the large wooden desk was the pile of books I had bought for school. All of the walls had large bookcases from floor to ceiling and they were filled with books.

I placed my bag on the end of my desk and pulled my robes off over my head. I grabbed an oversized t-shirt and some red joggers and a towel from the pile on my bed. I slipped out of my room and pushed the bathroom door open. I turned the shower on and stepped in after getting out of my uniform.

 **Lana's POV:**  
"Do you really think he can't tell though?" Zabini asked as Draco grabbed the Veela handbook from the table.

"I know he doesn't. He would have said and anyway I can tell who his mate is. And I can tell he's confused about it all. That's why he's going to go through all of that book several times before he realises." I said watching Draco sit on one of the sofas and open the book.

"If you're sure why don't you tell him?"

"Because its funny seeing him look so confused when she's around."

"But what if its then too late?"

"We have ages left Beanie. Calm down I won't leave it till its too late."

"What are you two bickering about?" Draco called over looked at us warily.

"Nothing Drake." I said smirking as he rolled his eyes.

I yawned and stood up. I kissed Draco's cheek and walked up the steps to my dorm. I pushed open my door and flopped onto my bed. I sighed before sitting up and pulling much shirt off. I slipped into a pair of shorts and pulled on a sports bra. I pulled the covers over my head and drifted to sleep.

A series of load beeps from across the hall woke me up. The sun crept in through a gap in the curtains. With a groan I sat up and ran a hand over my face. I padded to the bathroom after grabbing my uniform and a towel. I stepping into the shower and turned it on.

"Lana hurry up you've been in there for twenty minutes." Granger yelled over the door as she banged on it.

"Calm down I'm done now anyway." I said as I pulled the door open.

Granger scowled and walked past slamming the door behind her. I shrugged and walked down the stairs. Zabini looked up from the armchair and smirked.

"What was the beeping coming from Granger's room this morning? It woke me from my beauty sleep." Blaise said dramatically.

"Well I think you should go back to bed then." Draco said as he walked down the stairs.

Zabini picked up the cushion from his chair and threw it at Draco. He caught it and swiftly threw it on one of the sofas.

"I don't know what that beeping was but as soon as I find out I am destroying whatever it is." I said whilst doing my tie.

"Come on we should head down the breakfast." Zabini said as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder and handed me mine.

The portrait swung open and we all stepped through.

"Malfoy." Weasley sneered as he walked up with Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" I snarled stepping in between Draco and Ron.

Harry stood dazed for a second before answering.

"We just came to see Hermione."

He watched me before turning as the portrait opened.

"What's going on here?" Granger said as she stepped out of the portrait behind us.

 **Draco's POV:**

We all turned around to see Granger watching us. Her eyes landed on me for a split second before landing on Weasley and Potter. She sighed before looking back at me.

She opened her mouth and started saying something but I didn't hear any of it. My eyes wandered down from her chocolate ones. Over the summer her curls had tamed into softer curls. She came up to my chin in height. The robes she was wearing covered up the figure beneath. My eyes wandered back up to her lips as placed her hands on her hips. Her lips were a soft pink colour and looked soft.

I felt a tug on my arm as Lana's voice filled my head.

"Draco come on."

She tugged me around the corner and the foggy feeling in my head lifted. I shook my head and tried to figure out what just happened.

"What just happened?" I asked looking at my twin as she smirked slightly.

"Granger looked nice this morning didn't she?" Zabini said watching as i growled slightly.

Shocked I placed a hand over my mouth to stop me from growling

"Lana your eyes are black." I said watching as she began to grin.

"So are yours."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It's okay. So do you have any idea who your mate is now?" She teased giving me a knowing look that was scarily similar to the one mother gives.

"I have an idea."

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I have an idea"

 **Hermione's POV:**

Lana dragged Draco around the corner.

"What was that about?" I asked watching Harry continue to look at the spot Lana had just been in.

"We came to see you this morning and we ran into them first." Ron said looking at Harry, he pushed his shoulder and Harry looked back to us.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"Nothing. Come on lets go down to breakfast." I said looping my arms through theirs.

"So what actually happened?" I whispered to Harry as we sat down in the Great Hall and Ron began shovelling food into his mouth.

"Just like we said we came to see you and bumped into them." He said watching Ron with a grimace.

"Ok. You looked like someone had kicked a puppy when Lana had gone." I teased messing up his hair.

"She just looks different since the last time I saw her. That's all." I raised my eyebrow and he shook his head.

I shrugged and turned back to my food. Across the hall Draco and Lana were staring at me whispering between themselves.

"What have you got first Mione?" Ron asked spraying the table slightly as he had a mouth full of food.

"Say it don't spray it. Potions."

"Same." Harry said as he spotted Lana on the Slytherin table.

He stopped talking and watched as Lana talked to her twin brother. I rolled my eyes and pulled my bag out from under the table.

"Come on then we best go." I said grabbing his elbow and pulling him up.

He grabbed his bag still watching Lana out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright explain why you keep drooling over Lana." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"She just looks different don't you think?"

"So over the summer she changed a bit. But don't you think it's a bit strange that she didn't show up last year and now she's just appeared at the start of the year and she's been given the job as deputy head?" I asked as he leant against the wall by the door and dropped his

"Maybe." He said not meeting my eyes.

"What do you know that I don't?" I asked watching as he squirmed.

"Some people will know things you don't that's just the way of the world Granger." Lana said as she walked out of the Great Hall followed by Draco and Zabini.

"And he doesn't have to tell you everything now does he? He's allowed some secrets don't you think?" Zabini said standing next to Lana and placing his elbow on her shoulder.

He was a few inches shorter than Lana and a head shorter that Draco.

Harry watched Lana as she whispered something to Zabini.

"Anyway we'll be heading off now have fun." Lana said sarcastically before pulling her brother behind her.

I turned back to Harry as they walked around the corner.

"Come on we best get going." I said as Harry picked his bag up from the floor.

We walked down to the dungeons in silence.

"Miss Granger lovely to see you again. Please take a seat. And Harry how are you my dear boy?" Professor Slughorn said grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it vigorously.

Harry smiled as he pulled his hand from the professor's and walked to sit down next to Dean. I hurriedly pulled my books out of my bag as the professor stood at the front of the class.

"Now can anyone tell me what this potion in front of me is?" Slughorn asked looking around the class.

His eyes landed on Lana at the back of the room as she charmed a ball of paper to hit Theodore Nott on the back of the head.

"Miss Malfoy perhaps you could tell us the answer."

"Sleeping draught." She replied before turning back to talk to Parkinson on the desk behind her.

"Correct Miss Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin. Today you will be making this potion in pairs. I will be putting you into partners." The professor said and a collection of groans broke out.

He began reading off of a list. He reached the last few names on the list.

"Miss Parkinson and Mr Potter." With a sigh Harry stood up and moved to the back next to Pansy.

"Mr Zabini and Miss Malfoy." Lana shrugged and placed her feet on the desk they already shared.

There was only me and Malfoy left.

No no.

"Miss Granger and..."

No no no

"Mr Malfoy." I sighed and Malfoy grabbed his bag and made his way over grumbling under his breath.

"Granger." He murmured as he sat down and leant back on his chair.

I rolled my eyes before flicking through the potions textbook in front of me. Next to me Malfoy sat with his chair resting on its back two legs twirling his quill in his fingers. I slowly placed my foot on one of the legs and pushed it down to the ground causing him to rock forward suddenly. He scowled at me as he knocked a jar of dandelion fluff off the table.

"What the hell was that for?" He whispered as Professor Slughorn raised his eyebrow.

I shrugged and looked back down at the instructions a grin tugging at my face.

He sighed as he tugged the book beneath my fingers over to him.

"Where's your book?"

"Forgot it." He said shrugging.

I sighed and walked to the supply room. Lana and Pansy were stood holding various bottles in their arms.

"He's absolutely no help. All he does is sit and stare at the back of your head. What's with him always staring at you?" Pansy said probably talking about Harry.

"I don't know. I'll try and talk to him." Lana said patting her friends arm as they walked out of the supply room.

I frowned as I grabbed all of the things we needed to make the potion. Lana talking to Harry might not be a good idea.

I took our things back to the table and began to add the ingredients to the potion while thinking some things over.

Every time Harry sees Lana he watches her as if he is in shock that she is there. A few weeks after the war had finished Harry disappeared for a day or two. Everyone was worried and when he came back he seemed to have all of the weight that he had on his shoulder back on. He began to distance himself from us all and he and Ginny spilt up on good terms. I remember a few days before Harry had vanished Draco and Lucius had arrived at The Burrow in search of Harry and wouldn't tell anyone what it was about. Maybe it had something to do with Lana that worried Harry and he must have found a way to blame himself.

"Granger what the hell are you doing?" Draco exclaimed grabbing my wrist as I was about to place powdered dragon horn into the potion we were brewing.

I shook my head and internally scolded myself for not paying attention. Draco shook his head and mumbled as he began finishing the potion.

"Now class once you have finished your potions please pour your work into one of theses small vials and place them on the desk at the front." Professor Slughorn said as he walked around handing out small glass vials.

Draco scowled as he took the vial and began pouring our potion in.

"Now class you are dismissed." Slughorn said as Draco placed our vial on the desk.

"Hermione." Harry called as I walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, that was okay for the first lesson of this school year, don't you think?"

"It was okay as far as lessons go."

"Hey Harry can I have a word?" Lana said as she walked up behind us.

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Harry can I have a word?"

 **Harry's POV:**

Lana stood looking at me waiting for a reply. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked almost nervous.

"Um… Yeah sure." Hermione looked sceptical but she nodded her head and walked off in the direction of her next lesson.

"Look I appreciate everything you did over the summer but you really need to stop. You cannot keep staring at me. You being distracted is not good for either of us. I'm sorry that what happened now makes you think you need to look out for me but you don't. I'm glad you care about me but you need to stop." She said placing a hand on my arm.

"I've got to go. Sorry Harry." She turned and rushed down the corridor to her lesson leaving me stood in the corridor.

Okay so since the summer when I see her I get a bit distracted. But I'm not the only one everyone seems to be watching her. She's changed a lot since the last time I saw her after the war.

-Flashback-

 _"_ _Harry I thinks someone's at the door." Molly Weasley called from the kitchen._

 _I made my way through the crowd ad several people patted me on the back as I went past._

 _I pulled the door open to see Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood looking rather solemn._

 _"_ _How come you aren't celebrating?" I said indicating that they could come in._

 _"_ _We won't come in Potter. We actually need to speak to you." Lucius said resting his cane on the door frame, "It may have come to your attention that during the war or the past year there has been no sighting of my daughter. Is there somewhere that we can talk without being overheard?"_

 _"_ _Sure we can talk in the garden." I said stepping out of the door and leading them to the bottom of the garden._

 _"_ _So as you may know at the start of our sixth year I was given the task of killing Albus Dumbledore and you may also know I failed to complete that task." Draco said leaning against the fence._

 _"_ _Yes I was told that and I was told that you and your father had switched sides to keep your mother safe." I said leaning a hip against the fence._

 _"_ _Well after the Dark Lord found out I had failed to complete the task he took my sister prisoner to punish my family for the fact I didn't do as he wanted. Now we need your help to save her." Draco said watching me._

 _"_ _So will you help us?" Lucius asked his eyes searching mine._

 _"_ _Yes. Do you know where she is?"_

 _"_ _Yes she's in Zabini Manor." Blaise said speaking for the first time._

 _"_ _Okay so how do you plan on finding her and getting her out of there?"_

 _"_ _Since you can't Apparate there unless you are family we will have to get as close as we can without setting off the wards. Then Zabini goes in to see if it is clear to go in and then we find where she is being held and get her out of there." Draco said standing._

 _"_ _And what if we can't find her? Or something goes wrong? What do we do then?"_

 _"_ _I don't know we think of something when it happens."_

 _"_ _Okay when were you planning on saving her?_ _And how many people will be helping?" I asked running a hand through my hair._

 _"_ _Two days time. We were hoping you would be able to tell us who would be best to help us." Lucius said turning to face me._

 _"_ _Okay. Well I can tell some friends that I trust."_

 _"_ _Our one request is that you don't tell anyone that goes to school with us." Draco said._

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _Harry are you out here?" someone yelled from the other end of the garden, "What are you doing out here?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry I've got to go. I'll see you in two days and don't worry I will find a few people to help find your sister." I said before I ran back up to the house._

 _"_ _Harry what were you doing down there? Were you talking to someone?" Ginny said as I walked up to the house._

 _"_ _I was just taking a break from the busy party. I was talking to myself. Do you know where Tonks and Remus are?" I said wrapping an arm around her waist._

 _"_ _The last place I saw them was in the living room." I kissed her cheek before walking into the kitchen._

 _-Two days later-_

 _"_ _Okay so you all know the plan?" Draco asked rolling the plan back up._

 _"_ _Yeah. So are we ready?" I asked pulling my wand from my pocket._

 _Everyone nodded and pulled out their wands as well. A series of pops filled the room and soon the room was empty apart from me, Lucius and Draco._

 _"_ _Don't worry Draco we will find her." Lucius said before Apparated out of the room._

 _"_ _Scared?" I asked as he gripped his wand his knuckles turning white._

 _"_ _You wish." He Apparated out of the room leaving me stood in the centre of the room._

 _With a pop I Apparated out and arrived near Zabini manor. Everyone turned and watched me waiting for their next move._

 _"_ _Okay now let's go. If you anything goes wrong send up red sparks. If you find Lana send up green sparks." With a nod everyone began moving towards the manor wands raised._

 _We walked up to the gate and Blaise tapped his wand against the gate and stepped back as it swung open._

 _"_ _Okay we should split up, half of us will go will make a perimeter to stop anyone from leaving and the other half will go in and go search the house." Draco said as Blaise began walking up to the house._

 _"_ _Draco, are you defiantly sure she's in there?" Kingsley Shacklebolt called from the group._

 _"_ _She's in there she's got to be." Tonks said her voice wavering slightly._

 _"_ _Alright Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill and Fleur you go make the perimeter look out for red sparks. Charlie, Draco and Lucius once Blaise has checked its clear we'll go look for Lana." I said watching as Blaise pushed open his front door._

 _"_ _We should go and find him; he's been in there for a while." Tonks said as we stood watching the door._

 _"_ _We should wait. It's only been an hour and he can look after himself." Remus said placing a hand on her arm._

 _"_ _Okay it's been three hours we need to go in and see if he is okay." Tonks said standing up and brushing the grass off her skirt._

 _"_ _Look he's coming back." Remus said pointing towards the house where Blaise stood at the door._

 _"_ _Right everyone lets go. Don't forget if you're in trouble send up red sparks and if you find her green." I said as I lead the group up towards the manor._

 _"_ _Harry what happens if we don't find her?" Charlie whispered to me as half of the group split off._

 _"_ _I don't know but I don't think her family will stop looking for her. Malfoy doesn't look as if he has slept for the past two days." Charlie nodded in agreement as we slipped through the door into the hallway of the large house._

 _"_ _Okay the last place I heard that she was being held was the basement so if some of us go down there then the others can go and look around." Blaise said from by the door as he closed it behind the group._

 _"_ _Potter and I will go down to the basement and everyone else go look around the rest of the manor." Draco said before tuning on his heel and walking down the stairs towards the basement._

 _"_ _Malfoy are you sure you're ready to do this?" I asked running down the steps after him._

 _"_ _It's been weeks since the war. She's already been here too long." He said as we reached the first door. He pushed it open and ran down the passage before stopping at another door. He pushed that open and_

 _He reached the bottom of the staircase and gripped the door handle._

 _"_ _It's locked. Alohomora." He said pointing his wand at the door, "It won't open."_

 _He slammed his fist against the door before pointing his wand at the handle again._

 _"_ _Alohomora." The door stayed shut._

 _"_ _Draco move out of the way. Confringo." The door blew off its hinges and fell to the ground._

 _We rushed down the narrow passage and reached another door. Draco pushed it open slowly to reveal a dimly lit room._

 _Draco stepped into the room and stopped in his tracks. I stepped into the room. Lana lay chained to the floor her face covered in bruises and her clothes were torn and ripped._ _Her eyes were heavily bruised._

 _"_ _Lana." Draco called softly._

 _Her eyes shot open and she pressed herself closer to the wall._

 _"_ _Shh it's just me Lana." He said as he slowly moved forwards._

 _"_ _D…Drake." She croaked as he pointed his wand at the chains on her wrists._

 _"_ _Let's get these of you. Confringo. There we are now lets get you out of here." He said as he pulled her into his arms._

 _A flash of red shot through room._

 _"_ _Malfoy we need to go the others are in trouble." I said as he walked through the doorway._

 _"_ _I'm getting her out of here. Thank you Potter for all you've done." He said before running up the stairs._

 _Curses flew through the air. Bellatrix stood in the centre of the room her wand pointed at Lucius. I stepped over the body of Rookwood and slid past Tonks and Blaise fighting Mr Zabini._

 _"_ _Look its little baby Potter." Mr Crabbe said pointing his wand at me._

 _"_ _Mr Crabbe. How's Vincent?"_

 _"_ _Don't you dare mention my son after you killed him." He snarled his lip curling he raised his wand and parted his lips about to cast a curse._

 _"_ _Expelliarmus." His wand flew through the air and landed by Tonks' feet._

 _"_ _Don't raise your wand at me Lucius. If you had only made sure Draco complete the task given to him by the Dark Lord then Lana would not have been in this situation." Bellatrix sneered as Mr Malfoy lifted his wand._

 _"_ _What happened can't be changed." Lucius said shaking his head._

 _"_ _Of course you would say that_ _there was no chance Draco would be strong enough to kill Dumbledore. Crucio." Bellatrix cried and a blast of light him in the chest._

 _Lucius staggered on his feet before raising his wand and pointing it at Bellatrix._

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra." Bellatrix fell to the ground and Lucius swayed on his feet before falling to the floor clutching his chest._

-End Flashback-

I guess I should stop worrying about Lana. She's stronger now. And Malfoy will look after her.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lana pushed the door open to the classroom her heart pounding.

"Miss Malfoy nice of you to join us. Five points from Slytherin." Professor Dimple the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher said as Lana closed the door behind her.

Lana shrugged and walked to her seat next to Zabini.

"Where were you?" Blaise asked as she slid into her seat.

"I had to talk to Potter."

Blaise raised his eyebrow before turning back to the professor.

"Now this lesson we will be going over Boggarts. In the box on your desk is a Boggart. Who can tell me the spell to get rid of a Boggart?" Professor Dimple said looking around the room.

His eyes landed on Draco who was whispering to Pansy.

"Ah Mr Malfoy why don't you tell us the answer."

"Um... Riddikulus?" He answered before turning back to Pansy.

"Yes well done Mr Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin. Now when faced with a Boggart it will turn into your biggest fear. Can anybody tell me what you must do to get rid of the Boggart? Miss Granger?"

"To get rid of a Boggart you need to laugh so you would turn it into something you find funny or something that doesn't scare you." Hermione said.

"That is correct five points to Gryffindor. Now in pairs open the box on your desk and get to work." The class stood up and opened their boxes.

With slightly trembling fingers Lana unlocked the box on the desk and stood up. A swirling black cloud drifted out of the box before twisting and stretching. Lana gulped quietly as the black cloud began forming into a large chain attached to a brick.

"Riddikulus." She said softly and the Boggart turned into a paper chain before going into a swirling cloud again.

It transformed into dimly lit room with a chain attached to the wall in the corner and besides her Zabini gasped. Lana's hand shook as she raised her wand and pointed it at the image floating above the desk

"R... Riddikulus." She said her voice wavering.

The image wavered but stayed the same.

She closed her eyes as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. The class around her pushed their Boggarts back into their boxes and sat down watching Lana out of the corner of her eye.

"R...R...Riddikulus." The Boggart wavered again and shifted into the shape of Bellatrix.

The Boggart raised its wand and let out a sinister laugh that made Harry's blood go cold. Draco rushed to his sister's side catching her before she hit the ground her body heaving with sobs

"Class out you go." Professor Dimple said to the class as Draco madding claming noises to sooth his sister. Everyone stayed in their seat watching Lana, "Move now!"

The class rushed out and Harry cast one look over his shoulder before walking out of the classroom.

Besides her Blaise lifted his wand and pointed it and the Boggart. The Boggart turned to him and formed into an image of a young girl with his black hair lay dead on the floor.

xxx

"Harry are you okay mate?" Ron said as Harry leant against the wall his face pale.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"If you're sure mate." Ron said watching his friend unsure of what to say.

"Did you see Lana's Boggart forms? Isn't it a bit peculiar?" Hermione said as she pushed her book back into her bag.

"Hermione drop it. Just drop it okay." Harry said his voice strained before walking off down the hall.

Hermione stepped back as if she had been slapped before turning on her heel and walking off in the direction of the head dorms.

Ron sighed before walking off in the direction Harry went in.

xxx

"Mr Malfoy perhaps you should take your sister down to the hospital wing so you can get her a calming draught." The professor said as he watched Lana crying hysterically into her twins shoulder.

Draco scowled at the professor before helping Lana up and mumbling under his breath. The two wandered down to the hospital wing.

xxx

"Harry mate, wait up. Are you alright?" Ron said as he caught up with his friend out side the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just… never mind I should go find 'Mione and apologise for snapping at her." he said running a hand over his hair.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, I've got to find Lavender." Ron said before giving the password to the portrait and stepping through the doorway.

Harry wandered down the corridor his thoughts on Lana. He arrived outside of the heads common room as Zabini stepped out of the room.

"I wouldn't go in there Granger didn't seem to happy." Zabini said before truing and walking down the corridor.

He stepped through the portrait.

"Hermione?" he called as he watched all of the portraits of the past heads.

A pattering a soft footsteps pulled his attention from the portraits.

"Hey." Hermione said softly as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I came to apologise for snapping at you before it was uncalled for." Harry said as she sat on one of the sofas.

"No, Harry its fine. You were worried about Lana and I was going on about it. Honestly its fine."

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**

 **I've fixed this chapter so it should now make sense.**


	10. Chapter 10

"No, Harry its fine. You were worried about Lana and I was going on about it. Honestly its fine." Hermione said watching as a look of relief washed over Harry's face.

"Thanks. I should go and find Ron. See you later." Harry said before opening the portrait and stepping out.

 **Hermione's POV**

The portrait clicked shut behind Harry. I pulled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees. It was strange watching Harry jump to Lana's defence like that. I understand that there may be another reason for it but him acting that way didn't seem right. I'm sure when he's ready to tell us why he's been acting that way he will.

I sighed and stood up. I pushed the portrait open and stepped into the corridor the events in potions running through my mind.

I slipped into the library and rooted through the shelves for a book on Boggarts. Finding one I sat at an empty table.

The doors burst open and Malfoy walked in looking annoyed. He wandered over to the bookshelves behind where I was sat and began slamming books about. A groan was heard coming from where he was. Madam Prince lifted her head and looked in his direction her lips pressed into a thin line.

A small thud came from behind me followed by a low curse. Giving a sigh I stood up and wandered back to the section I had gotten the book from. I slid it onto the shelf and ran a hand through my hair as Malfoy began running his fingers over the spines of the books.

I walked past and slipped over a piece of parchment lay on the floor. Gripping the closest thing next to me to steady myself I gripped onto his arm.

"Whoa watch out." he said gripping my arm.

He looked at me and paled slightly. He dropped my arms and stepped back knocking into the shelf behind him. The book he had begun to pull out toppled down and grazed his head creating a small cut that ran down from his temple to his eyebrow. The skin around it began healing almost instantly and the blood absorbed back into the skin.

I stared at his head unable to come up with a reason for the healing I had just witnessed. His forehead creased as he bent down to pick up the book he had dropped. He looked back to me.

"What? Why are you staring at me Granger?" he asked icily as he watched my panicked expression.

"What?" I stuttered before racing off my thoughts spinning.

My head spun as I tried to make sense of what had happened. The book fell down form the shelf and make a small cut on his head that was healed in a few seconds. There had to be a reasonable explanation but I couldn't find one. It could have been a healing potion but I didn't see him brink anything. Or a healing spell but he didn't seem to realise he had a cut on his head. He didn't have his wand on him so he couldn't have used that.

I walked down the steps my head still going over all the possible explanations. My foot slipped on the step and I went crashing down my head hitting the railing.

xxx

Draco walked out of the library his thoughts on Granger. She looked as if he had ruined the ending to her favourite book.

As he neared the stairs he saw a body lay at the base of the stairs, their brown curls sprawled out around them. As he got closer he recognised the body as Granger. He could feel the Veela side of him near the surface as he reached her unconscious figure.

He pulled her sleeping form into his arms his eyes changing from grey to black as she moved her head closer to his chest in her sleep. He walked down the corridor with her tucked into his arms.

Unnoticed by Draco, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to see Draco's face. She felt his arms tighten around her as he pushed the door to the hospital wing open. Slowly moving her head, so she didn't alert Draco to the fact she was awake, she looked at the books he had pilled on her stomach. They were all about Veela.

At the hospital wing he carefully placed her on an empty bed and walked off to find Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione lifted her head to see Draco walk off. She sat up and ran a hand over the bump she felt growing on the back of her head. She ran her fingers over the pile of books by her, her mind going over what had happened after she left the library.

Draco found the nurse restocking the healing potions in one of the cabinets by her office. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and drop one of the potions bottles on the floor.

She turned around and gasped slightly when she saw his dark eyes.

"Mr Malfoy, how can I help you?" she asked as she waved her wand in the direction of the broken glass. The shattered glass fixed itself and flew back onto the tray.

Draco indicated she follow him and lead her to the bed he had left Hermione on.

"Miss Granger are we feeling okay?" Pomfrey asked looking over Hermione for signs of obvious harm.

"She fell down some stairs." Draco said his eyes lightening slightly.

"Ah, here Miss Granger take this. I think it would be best if you stayed the night so we can make sure you are all okay." Hermione took the potion offered to her by the nurse and lay back as she began to grow tired.

Her eyes closed as her head hit the pillow. Draco watched as she slept peacefully.

"Now Mr Malfoy I think you should go to your next lesson, Miss Granger is perfectly safe here." Pomfrey said watching as his eyes began to lighten.

Draco turned to look at her and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"You can return later after your lessons if you must. Now go or you will be late." Madam Pomfrey said ushering him out of the door.

xxx

Draco pushed the doors to the hospital wing open his eyes searching out the brunette. He found her and pulled a chair up next to the bed his fingers tracing slow circles on the back of her hand.

Madam Pomfrey nodded at him from across the room before walking into her office. The door opened and Ron walked in his eyes searching the beds for his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Draco his voice low, as he walked up to the bed.

"I could ask the same about you." Draco said never taking his eyes off Hermione.

"I came to see my friend. Why don't you run along and find your sister so you can plan ways to bring Harry down, with your other Death Eater Friends?" Ron said a red tint beginning to flow up his neck.

In one fluid motion Draco leapt out of his chair and grabbed Ron by the front of his robes.

"My sister is not a Death Eater and never was one. None of my friends are Death Eater's either so don't start making assumptions." Draco spat his voice dangerously low.

Ron struggled against his grip, before punching Draco in the gut. Draco stepped back just as Ron went to punch him again. Draco swung his arm back and his fist collided with Ron's jaw.

xxx

Hermione groaned quietly as she opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

She turned her head to the side to see Draco and Ron in the middle of a fight. She slipped off the bed, her feet hitting the cold floor.

"Ronald! Malfoy! Stop it!" she cried and as she went to step her ankle gave way and she slipped.

Before she hit the floor two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked looking down at her, his black eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." She said stumbling over her words.

Giving a soft smile Draco stood up pulling her up with him. She leant back against the bed rubbing her sore ankle.

"Get away from her Malfoy." Ron said grabbing him by the shoulder and roughly pushing him away from her, "Are you okay 'Mione?"

"She said she's fine Weasley." Draco snarled stepping between them and blocking Hermione from Ron.

"Malfoy I think you should go." Ron sneered stepping to the side to see Hermione.

"Actually Mr Weasley I think you should leave." Madam Pomfrey said as she stepped out of her office.

Ron grumbled something under his breath but left all the same.

"Now Miss Granger is your ankle okay?" Pomfrey asked eyeing her ankle as it slowly grew purple.

"It's a bit sore." Hermione said watching as Draco stood staring at everything apart from her.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to one of the cabinets and began rooting through its content before picking up two small vials and handing them to Hermione, "Here drink these, they should help."

With help from Draco Hermione sat back on the bed and placed her head on the pillow. As she sat down Draco's eyes lightened and turned back to their normal grey colour.

"Mr Malfoy will you come and do a job for me please?" Pomfrey said as Hermione's eyes began to droop.

Draco followed her into the office as she walked around tidying some files from on the desk.

"Now Mr Malfoy, I assume you know about the changes that you and your sister will be facing over the next few days. I told your sister about it today but I'm guessing by your expression she hasn't had the chance to talk to you about it. Is that true?" Pomfrey asked as she sat behind her desk.

"Yes. I thought all of the changes that were going to happen to us had already happened." Draco said sitting in the other seat by the desk.

"Well yes your physical changes have happened, but there will be a few internal changes that will happen over the next few days. For example the wings you will grow when angry will begin to develop and the fireballs you can throw will begin to get stronger as at this moment in time they wouldn't be all that strong." Pomfrey said rooting through one of the draws in her desk.

She pulled out a small notebook with a drawing of wings on the cover.

She handed it to Draco, "This book has information on the changes you will be having over the next few days. And if you have any questions just come and see me. Now you can either stay or go back to your common room."

"One question Madam Pomfrey. How did you know about my heritage?" Draco asked as he stood by the door his hand on the handle.

"Your parents informed us and there is a list of Veelas at the Ministry so we were informed when you turned seventeen."

Draco nodded before opening the door and walking out. He pulled up a chair and placed it by Hermione's bed.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione opened her eyes and let out a small groan as she stretched her arms above her head. Her eyes landed on the vacant chair by her bed. She shook her head trying to clear the hazy feeling as she tried to remember who had been sat in that chair. She ran a hand over her hair before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She carefully stood up placing her weight on her stronger leg. Her feet padded over to Pomfrey's office and she gently knocked on the door. A few minutes went by before the door opened slowly and Madam Pomfrey emerged.

"Ah good morning Miss Granger, did you sleep well?" Pomfrey asked closing the door behind her.

"I slept very well, thank you. I was wondering if I could go now so I can get ready for the day." Hermione said rubbing her hands on her arms to warm them up.

"Yes. If you have any pains then make sure to come back." Pomfrey said as she unlocked the door to the hospital wing.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she slid her feet into her shoes and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

She wandered down the corridor to the heads common room her footsteps echoing down the empty hallways. Hermione stopped by a window and listened to the early birds chirping.

xxx

Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She pushed the bathroom door open and walked across the hall to her room.

She pulled her robes over her head and padded down the stairs. She sat down on one of the armchairs and pulled her book out of her bag.

Lana walked down the stairs, her curls bouncing with each step.

"Morning Granger." She said as she sat on the other armchair.

"Morning."

Lana crossed her legs underneath her and pulled a small book on Veela's out from her bag.

After several minutes Zabini walked down the stairs followed by Draco.

"Morning Foy, Granger." Zabini said nodding at the two before sitting down on one of the sofas.

Draco ran a hand over his hair and sat on one of the sofas. He sighed before standing and walking back up the stairs. His sister sent Zabini a puzzled look before going back to her book.

The portrait swung open and Harry stepped through followed by Ron. Lana lifted her head and like a deer in headlights she leapt out of her chair and rushed up the stairs, her book lying on the floor where it had fallen off her lap.

"Hey 'Mione, you ready to go?" Harry said as his eyes wandered around the room.

"Yeah." Hermione said as she picked up Lana's book and placed it back on the chair.

The trio pushed the portrait open and stepped out. As the portrait clicked shut Lana walked down the stairs her eyes searching the room to see if Harry was in there.

"What was that about?" Zabini asked as she curled up on the armchair.

"What do you mean?" she asked not looking him in the eye.

"Why did you run out when Potter and Weasley came in?"

"I'm going to get Draco so we can get breakfast." Lana said ignoring his question and walking up the stairs to her brother's room.

She knocked quietly before pushing it open to see her brother sprawled across his bed with her kitten on his chest.

"Hey, you alright?" she said softly as she sat on the end of his bed.

"Yeah. Just I feel that its so stupid that the rest of our lives depends on one person and the one person I rely on to live doesn't like me and it just seem like by this time next year they could be having our funerals." He said as he moved to the side so Lana could lie next to him.

"I know what you mean. I'm terrified of dying and I'm sacred that we will as I haven't found my mate. I scared that I might not ever find my mate."

"Lana you will. I'm sure of it. I just have to try and find a way to win Granger over."

"Drake how can you be so sure. Under half of all Veela die of heartbreak as they don't find their mate. And what if you don't win Granger over? What do we do then?" Lana said standing up and pacing about his room.

"I don't know but I do know that whatever happens we do it together." Draco said standing and grabbing Lana's shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"Now come on lets go eat." Lana said grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him out of the door.

"What took you two so long? All the food will be cold." Zabini said as the two walked down the stairs.

"We talked about things Beanie. Now let's go I'm hungry." Lana said grabbing the two boys' arms and dragging them out of the common room.

xxx

"Okay, I will see you alter I need to go and find Professor Slughorn." Lana said before turning and walking down the corridor in the direction of the dungeons.

Draco gave the portrait the password and stepped into the common room followed by Zabini

Lana pushed the door to the potions classroom and stepped in her eyes searching for the professor.

"Ah Miss Malfoy. Could you take these potions up to the hospital wing for me?" Slughorn said handing her a tray with several glass vials on.

"Of course professor." Lana said before walking out of the classroom the tray tucked beneath one arm.

She reached the hospital wing and pushed the door open. She spotted the nurse tend to a patient in the far corner of the room.

"Madam Pomfrey where would you like these?" she called over to the nurse as she closed the door behind her with her foot.

"Just put them on the desk dear."

Lana carefully placed the tray on the desk and turned colliding with Hermione who had just walked into the hospital wing. Lana stepped back and crashed into the desk, causing a glass vial to slip off the tray and smash on the floor.

Cursing quietly, Lana bent down and grabbed a large shard of glass that had fallen on top of her foot. Hermione noticed a long thin cut that ran down her shin. A moment later the cut began to heal its self until there was no trace of an injury.

"Reparo, careful there Granger." Lana said as she pulled her wand out of her robe pocket.

Hermione's eyed widened as she nodded before walking backwards until she was out of the hospital wing. She turned and walked back to the hospital wing her thoughts running away with her. She made sure she paid attention when walking down the stairs.

"Hello Hermione. Password please." Sammy said as she neared the portrait.

"Hi Sammy. Veela thanks." The portrait swung open and she stepped inside.

"You alright Granger?" Zabini asked as she wandered over to one of the sofas her face blank.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Look since we have to live her this year why don't we try and start again. And call each other by our first names." Hermione said as she crossed her legs beneath herself.

"Seems like a good idea, Hermione." Zabini said putting emphasis on her name.

"Okay Blaise."

 **I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Draco wandered across the sloping grass his thoughts on his mate.

"Draco. Over here." Daphne called from by the lake.

"Hey. You alright?" Draco asked as he dropped onto the grass next to his friends.

"Yeah. You looked pretty deep in your thoughts then, what were you thinking about?" Daphne said as she leant back on the tree she was sat in front of.

"Oh just things." He said watching Hermione sat with her friends.

As if she could tell he was looking at her she looked up from the book on her lap and locked eyes with him. Draco looked away as Blaise punched his shoulder.

"Certain someone caught your eye?" Zabini whispered into his ear as a very faint blush crept up his neck.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lana said as she lowered herself onto the ground next to Daphne.

"Oh nothing." Draco said quickly before Blaise had opened his mouth.

Lana raised an eyebrow before turning her head to see Hermione stand up and walk off towards the castle.

"So Malfoy when were you planning on telling me about you being a Veela?" Daphne said grinning at Draco's panicked face.

"Um… I was planning on it I just needed to find the right time." Draco mumbled looking down at his lap.

"Its okay. Lana told me at your birthday party. Just thought I'd try to wind you up." Daphne said putting her hand on his arm.

"So you've known for almost a month and just didn't think to say or ask earlier?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yeah. So how's it going with your mate? Who is she?"

"Things with my mate are taking their time. Oh I meant to ask you two something. When we do pass on our birthday would you two plan our funerals?"

"Don't you mean 'if'?" Zabini said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No I mean I don't think that things will sort themselves out with Granger so I want my funeral to be sorted out by you two as you know us best. And then at the funeral you can tell all of the people there about our heritage and then Granger will feel bad as she didn't save us in time."

"Draco you haven't even tried to get her to like you let alone tell her about our heritage. So how about you try with her until… I don't know Christmas. Then after that Zabini and Daph can plan our funerals." Lana said rolling her eyes.

"Fine but after Christmas if she hasn't fallen for me then you two can start planning our funerals." Draco said before standing up and brushing off his trousers.

"Good. Now we should go to Transfiguration, McGonagall won't be too happy if we are late." Zabini said as he stood up and helped Lana up.

xxx

"Right I'll see you lot later, I've got Charms." Daphne said as they reached the doors to the castle.

"Bye Daph. Alright come on boys let's get this lesson over and done with so we can go and relax." Lana said before pushing the door open to the classroom.

The three of them took their seats as the professor walked into the classroom.

"Good Afternoon class. Now today we will be turning ferrets into bowls. Now I shall be mixing up the seating plan. I will read out the partners;

Miss Brown and Mr Weasley,

Mr Potter and Miss Parkinson,

Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger."

Draco groaned as Hermione picked up her bag and moved into the empty set next to him. Hermione flicked through her book until she found the page on animal to bowl transformations. Draco watched as she repeated the incantation quietly to herself.

"What?" she asked as she realised he was staring at her.

Draco shook his head before looking at the book in front of him. Next to him Hermione sighed before standing and getting a ferret from the desk at the front. Draco placed his head on the table as she walked back a ferret in hand.

"Are you okay Malfoy?" she asked as she sat down and placed the white ferret on the desk.

"Of course you picked that one." He mumbled as he looked up to see the white ferret.

"Well it wasn't that hard of a choice considering who I am partnered with." she said re-reading the incantation before pointing her wand at the ferret.

A small jet of purple light shot out of the end of her wand hit the ferret on its back causing it to squeal and attempt to run off the table. Giving a quiet curse Draco grabbed the ferret as it neared the edge of the desk. The ferret squealed and but Draco's finger, peeling off a layer of skin. Cursing loudly he dropped the ferret onto the floor. Sensing that it was its only chance at escape the ferret dashed under the table. Pansy screamed as it brushed past her leg and dropped the ferret in her hand.

"Miss Parkinson that is enough. Immobulus. Immobulus." Professor McGonagall said pointing her wand at the two ferrets.

Pointing her wand at the now frozen ferrets, McGonagall collected the ferrets and placed them back in the box.

"Mr Malfoy five points from Slytherin for your vocabulary and Miss Parkinson five points from Slytherin for the access noise. Now if you will all place your bowls on the desk at the front and then class dismissed." Professor McGonagall said before sitting behind her desk.

Draco sighed and stood up. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom the door slamming closed behind him. He watched as the skin grew back over his finger his head spinning slightly as a wave of nausea rolled over him. He placed a hand on his forehead as he reached the common room.

xxx

"I need to find Draco. I'll meet you by the lake in a bit." Lana said before rushing down the hall her heart pounding as another wave of nausea rolled over her.

The portrait swung open and Lana stumbled in her head spinning even more as the Veela enchantments kicked in.

"Draco, you in here?" she called as she leant against the bookcase.

"Yeah, are you feeling as bad as I am?" he said as he appeared at the top of the stairs his face paler than usual.

"Yeah. Do you think this is what Pomfrey was on about last week?" Lana asked rubbing her temples.

"I don't think so. Pomfrey said it was the wings growing internally and the fire getting stronger not nausea. We should go ask her now to see what is going on with us."

The two pushed the portrait open and stepped through the nausea decreasing as the wards against their Veela powers lifted their automatic heeling kicking in slightly.

xxx

They pushed the doors to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Lana called into the empty room the hazy feeling lifting a bit more.

"Are you alright dear? You look pale." Pomfrey said as she walked out of her office.

"We're always pale Madam. The changes you said we would be facing one of the symptoms was nausea was it?" Draco said as Pomfrey placed a hand on his forehead.

"No it wasn't. Peculiar. Now if I remember correctly Veela are only ill for one reason after they have started the changing process or are looking for their mate. If they are away from their mate for too long after the Confirmation. So this nausea you are experiencing could just be a simple bug you have picked up that the Veela has tried to fight but instead it has intensified it. Now there aren't many potions that work on Veela but all I suggest is you both take it easy and rest." Pomfrey said as bustled around the two checking them over.

"Okay. Thanks. We'll come back if anything changes." Lana said as they walked out of the hospital wing, "Right I'm going to the library. See you later okay?"

"Yeah see you later." Draco said before walking off to the head dorms.

xxx

The portrait swung open and Draco stepped in his eyes landing on the brunette sat by the fire with a book on her lap. She looked up her eyes widening slightly. Scowling slightly, he slid into the other armchair and leant his head back.

He felt a pair of eyes burning into his cheek. He looked up with a sigh to see Granger staring at him her forehead creased.

"Can I help you?" he said rubbing his temples.

"What? No I'm just confused about something."

He sighed and remembered the conversation he had with Lana.

"Is it anything I can help with?" he said grimacing slightly.

"Well yes you probably could. The other day in the library a book fell down and scratched your head. And then a few seconds later it healed itself."

"I don't remember that happening." Draco said running and hand over his head.

"And in Transfiguration before the ferret bit your finger and now there is no trace of anything on your hand."

"Oh… um I…" Draco stuttered trying to come up with a believable reason.

"And then when I went to the hospital wing to take something to Madam Pomfrey your sister knocked a vial of something on the floor and a piece of glass cut her leg. Which then healed almost instantly."

"Um… I don't remember any of these things happening. Maybe you should go down to the hospital wing to get your head checked. You're imagining things Granger." Draco said defensively.

"No, I'm sure I didn't imagine it. Here I'll prove it." She said getting up and grabbing his arm.

She muttered a quiet incantation that made a thin cut ran than down his forearm. Draco cursed and cradled his arm against his chest.

"What the hell was that for?" he cried as a trickle of blood ran from the cut onto his white shirt.

"Why won't it heal?" she asked gripping his arm and examining the cut.

"Oh I don't know maybe because cuts don't just heal randomly." Draco said pulling his arm back and walking to the portrait, "Next time don't randomly cut people like a mad woman."

He stepped through the opening and sighed as he arm began to heal itself as the enchantments wore off and his healing powers kicked in.

"I knew I wasn't imagining it." Draco turned around as Hermione stepped through the doorway looking victorious.

Draco dug his nail into a soft part on his finger mentally calling out for his sister.

"So why didn't it heal in the common room?" Hermione asked.

Lana came running around the corner her eyes searching for the problem.

"What's going on?" Lana asked running a hand over her hair.

"Oh Draco's explaining how the two of you can heal any cuts almost instantly without your wands." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest and watching Draco expectantly.

Lana but her lip trying to think up a reasonable answer.

"Oh… that's actually a really funny story. Over the summer I was messing with some potions as I hadn't been at school last year for medical reasons. So I thought I would try and catch up on some things and Draco came in while I was messing with a mixture of potions and I spilt the mixture over the two of us and the combination of them must have some side effects and one them must have been immediate healing." Lana said running her fingers through her hair.

Hermione raised an eyebrow looking sceptical, "So why doesn't it work in the common room then?"

"I guess there's something in the common room that cancels the effects of the potions." Lana said shrugging.

Hermione sighed before turning and walking off her thoughts racing.

"Lana thanks for that. I had no clue what to say to her." Draco said as Hermione walked around the corner.

"It's fine. Right well I'm off, I've got to find McGonagall." Lana said before walking off down the corridor.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hermione, what do you want to get at Hogsmeade?" Ron said as they walked through the castle towards the doors.

"I would like to go to Zonko's and look in the bookshop." Ron groaned and she hit his arm smiling.

Hermione slid her arms in theirs as they walked down to the carriages.

"Oh Fred and George said they'd come down and see us when we went to Hogsmeade." Ron said as he helped Hermione into one of the carriages.

"Oh ok. Where are they meeting us?" Harry asked as the carriage began to move.

"They didn't say. Fred said we'd be able to find them."

Hermione shrugged and pulled a book out of her bag.

"Only you would bring a book for a five minute carriage ride 'Mione." Harry teased nudging her with his foot.

xxx

The trio stepped out of the carriage.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked as she looked around to see barely anyone around.

"I don't know. Hey has Zonko's closed down?" Harry asked pointing to the boarded-up shop.

"It must be." Hermione said pulling her scarf tighter around her neck.

"What's going on over there?" Ron said pointing to the large line of people coming out of a newly built shop.

"Hey I recognize that shop. Its looks like Weasley Wizarding Wheezes." Harry said running an hand over his head.

"That's because it is. Come on." Hermione said grabbing there arms and dragging them off towards the shop.

xxx

"There's our baby brother." George said as he spotted the trio walk through the door.

"Hello George, when did you open a store here?" Hermione asked as she gave him a hug.

"Only recently. We thought that as the majority of our customers are pupils we thought why not open a store in Hogsmeade. And then we get to see our baby brother and our little sister. Speaking of Ginny have you seen her today?" Fred said as he walked over after stocking a shelf.

"I saw her at breakfast this morning." Harry said watching people wander around looking at all the items on the shelves.

"Well we'd love to stay and talk but we need to get back to work. Goodbye guys."

xxx

"Lana are you okay? You look distracted." Zabini said as the two of them walked down the busy street.

 **Lana's POV**

Zabini looked at me his forehead creased. I shook my head to clear the hazy feeling that had built up when we had reached Hogsmeade.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Actually I think I'm going to back. I'll see you later." I said before turning and walking back towards the castle.

"Hi Lana, where are you off to?" Daph said as she walked over.

"What? Oh I'm just going back to the castle I don't feel all that well."

Daphne opened her mouth and said something that I didn't catch. A tidal wave of a delicious smell washed over me knocking me backwards slightly. The scent of roses and smoke brought my Veela to the surface. Every part of me ached to

"Lana? Lana where are you going?" Daphne called after me as I made my way through the crowd searching for the source of the smell that was driving my Veela wild.

I pushed through the sea of bodies the smell getting stronger. Daphne raced after me her voice carrying over the noise.

"Lana where are you going? Oh Merlin, your eyes are black. Is that bad?" I shrugged and pushed through the crowd my Veela going berserk as the smell reached its strongest.

"Lana stop. What's going on with you?" daphne asked grabbing my arm and stopping me.

My Veela growled in protest and she dropped my arm.

"I'm sorry Daph. I've got to go." I said before I collided with someone.

They gripped my elbows to steady me and I looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

"Hey watch out there. Are alright?" he asked releasing my arms and looking down at me his forehead creased slightly.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that." I said watching as his eyes wandered across my face and his eyes met mine.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look very pale. And your eyes are black. Do you need me to help you back to the school?" he said his forehead creasing again.

"No, honestly I'm fine. I'm Lana by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you Lana." He smiled down at me and my Veela filled over ecstatically, "I'm really sorry I've got to go but it was nice meeting you. Do you mind if I write to you?"

"Of course. Its was really nice meeting you." I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as he walked off.

xxx

"What are you smiling about?" he asked looking at me over his book.

"What? Oh nothing." I said placing my hand in front of my mouth so he wouldn't be able to see my grin.

"Sure… so meet anyone special today?" Draco asked his grin mirroring mine.

"Maybe…" I said grinning down at my lap.

"Uh huh. I told you that you would find your mate. Who is it?" he asked as he placed his book on the table by his chair.

"Nope. You have to wait. I'm not telling anyone yet."

"Lana I told you who my mate is, you have to tell me who yours is." Draco whined pouting.

"No because I figured out who yours was and I knew before you did so no I don't have to tell you."

Draco sighed and picked his book back up.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short I've been trying to write as much as I can this weekend and I wanted this chapter to play out the way it has**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Lucius, it's getting closer. We really need to tell the twins soon or it will be too late and it will be too much of them to take." Narcissa said as she felt a minuscule burst of pain shoot through her body.

"Cissa, we can't tell them until we are sure they are ready. Lana wrote to us and told us she has found her mate and Draco found his before he had even reached the school. It won't be long until they have bonded."

"Lucius, dear if we don't tell them soon when they do find out they won't be happy that we didn't tell them soon enough. You know what they are like, they'll blame themselves even if it's not their fault. We need to tell them."

"I do know what they are like and they will worry and it could affect everything they do. It can affect their school work or their relationships with their mates."

"I understand Lucius, its just I'm scared. For them and for us. It will change so much for them."

"I know. We'll tell them soon. I promise." Lucius said standing and wrapping an arm around his wife.

xxx

She leant her head back as a groan bubbled from her lips. Her hands clawed at her stomach as another wave of plain shot through her. Using the chair she pulled herself up and leant on the furniture as she slowly made her way to the portrait.

After gaining as much of her strength back, she pushed the portrait open and fell through as a tidal wave of pain shot through her back. She landed on her back and cried out in pain.

A small sob shook her body before her eyes closed.

xxx

"So if you could just change my shifts to with Padma this week." Ron said as they walked around the corner.

"Ronald I am not changing your shift partner for this week just because you are arguing with your girlfriend." Hermione said not trying to hide her disappointment.

"But 'Mione I'm only asking you to swap my shifts for this week."

"No Ronald. I am not changing her shifts… who is that? Is that Lana? Oh God it is." Hermione said as she spotted the unconscious figure by the portrait.

"Oh is she alive?" Ron asked as Hermione bent over Lana.

"Yes Ronald. Run down to the hospital wing and let Madam Pomfrey know we are on our way." Ron nodded and turned walking off in the direction of the hospital wing.

Heroine pointed her wand at the sleeping figure and levitated her up and headed in the direction Ron had gone in.

Xxx

"Drakie can you hear me?" Pansy screeched as she patted his cheeks to wake him up.

"Parkinson stop screeching. What happened?" Theodore asked as he knelt down next to Pansy.

"I don't know I just found him passed out like this."

"Okay. Here lets get him to the hospital wing." Theo said as he stood up and helped Pansy up as well.

Theo pointed his wand at the sleeping figure. The two levitated him to the hospital wing.

xxx

"Ah I was expecting Mr Malfoy as well. Mr Nott place him on the bed by his sister and then you can go." Theo carefully placed Draco on the bed and left.

"Madam Pomfrey do you know what is going on with them?" Hermione asked as she ran a hand over her hair.

"I have an idea but I won't elaborate. Mr Weasley you may leave if you like. Miss Granger do you mind staying to help out?" Pomfrey asked as she checked Lana over.

"I don't mind at all. Ron I'll see you later okay." Hermione said as she twisted her hair into a bun.

Ron nodded and walked out.

A quiet groan was heard coming from one of the twins. Hermione turned around to see both of the twins awake and attempting to sit up.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Malfoy lie down. Now how are you feeling?" Pomfrey asked as she took Lana's temperature.

"I feel like I've been thrown through a brick wall, but other than that I'm just peachy." Lana groaned sarcastically.

"Alright Miss Malfoy. Miss granger if you will just check Mr Malfoys temperature for me." Hermione nodded and pulled a thermometer off the table by Draco's bed.

"Hey Malfoy, how are you feeling?" she said as she checked his temperature.

He groaned and rolled to the side before throwing up over the side of the bed. His sister doing the same. He rolled back and rested his head on his pillow.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

He fingers wrapped around her wrist as his eyes closed, next to him Lana doing the same.

"It looks as if they will be out for a while. Miss Granger if you would like you can stay. I'll be in my office if you need me." Pomfrey said before walking into her office with a stack of paperwork in her arms.

Hermione sighed before tugging her arm trying to get it out of Draco's grasp. His grip tightened with each pull.

"You know Malfoy it would help if you let go." She said as she pulled a chair up next to the bed.

She yawned and rested her elbows on the bed and placed her head on her hands.

xxx

Draco opened his eyes and stretched, his hand letting go of Hermione's arm. His eyes fell on the sleeping Hermione. Her hair had spread across his chest. He smiled slightly and ran his finger through her curls.

"Morning Drake." Lana called softly from the bed next to his.

"Hey, sleep well?"

"As well as you can considering the fact I was passed out from the pain of the internal changes. My back is still in agony. How'd you sleep?"

"Really well actually." He said looking down at Hermione.

"I'll bet you did." Lana said with a grin before swinging her leg around and stepping off the bed.

Unstable on her feet she fell to the floor. Hermione lifted her head at the noise and jumped up out of her seat. She rushed around and helped her up and back onto the bed.

"I'll go get Pomfrey." She said before slipping into the office.

Lana stood back up and carefully made her way over to Draco's bed.

"You need to tell her soon, Draco."

"Lana I know, just give me some time."

"Draco you've known since the start of the year almost a month ago. If you keep going at this rate it will be too late."

"You still haven't told your mate." Draco said sitting up and looking at his twin.

"I've only just found mine you have known who yours is for a while. Look I'm not in the mood to fight about this. Anyway Granger is on her way back now." Lana said as she lay back on his bed and closed her eyes.

"How are you two feeling?" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked in after Hermione.

Draco shrugged as Lana moved back onto her bed with some help from Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger why don't you head off to breakfast? Now Mr Malfoy how are you feeling?" Hermione grabbed her bag and walked out of the hospital wing as Pomfrey began checking on the twins.

She walked down the corridor her thoughts on the mystery illness that the twins had come down with suddenly. Her thoughts on other things she didn't see Zabini walking towards her and collided with him.

"Hey watch out Granger. Have you seen the twins by any chance?" he asked as he held her elbows while she regained her balance.

"Sorry. Yeah, they're in the hospital wing."

"Thanks. See you later." Zabini said before walking down the corridor in the direction Hermione had just come from.

xxx

Blaise pushed the door open and scanned the room for his friends.

"What happened to you two?" Zabini asked as he dropped into the chair by Draco's bed that Hermione had been sat in the night before.

"Oh just another perk to being a Veela." Lana said as she sat up and ran a hand over her hair.

"Looks as if it was fun." Zabini replied as Pomfrey walked in.

"If you two are feeling better you can go and head off to your lessons." She said as she began straightening the empty beds by them.

"I actually don't feel all that well." Madam Pomfrey bustled over and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"You are rather warm dear, perhaps it would help if you stayed here for a while longer."

The two stood up and walked out of the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey bustled about.

xxx

"Has Lana told you that she has found her mate?" Draco said as the portrait swung open in front of them.

"No who is it?" Zabini asked as they sat down on the armchairs by the fire.

"She won't tell me. She's happy that she's found her mate that's all I know."

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**


	15. Chapter 15

"She's happy that she's found her mate that's all I know."

xxx

"Okay so I have a question. If we took an aging potion, that made us a lot younger, before we turn eighteen if we haven't bonded with our mates would we live or would we die on our eighteenth birthday?" Lana asked.

The common room was empty apart from them. Zabini had gone to find a professor to ask about the Transfiguration homework and Hermione was with Harry and Ron in the library. The twins had been discussing their thoughts on Veelas.

"I have no clue. But it probably wouldn't be that easy or else so many Veela would have survived by not growing old." Draco said running his fingers through his hair thinking about the question.

"Yeah. But it would give us more time wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but you would have to make an aging potion that makes you a few months younger as you wouldn't be able to mark your mate once you had found them." Draco reasoned resting his head on the back of the chair.

The portrait swung open and Blaise stepped through looking tired.

"There a fight going on. I thought I should get you two. Oh and Granger is there." The trio rushed down the corridor.

They turned the corner and stopped as they saw the crowd of people gathered around the two fighting boys as they fired spell after spell at each other.

"What's going on here?" Lana shouted over the crowd.

Some people turned their heads in acknowledgement. Hermione made her way through the crowd until she was in touching distance of one of the boys.

"Do you know what's going on here? Do you know who the boys are?" Lana asked the fifth year besides her.

"Max Smith and Billy Wood, both fifth years. I think Max said something about Billy's brother, Oliver, and it escalated from there." The girl replied before turning back to the fight.

Lana nodded as Hermione stepped between the boys as Max raised his wand and pointed it at Billy the stunning spell slipping off his tongue.

The jet of light hit her in the chest and she fell to the floor. With lightning fast reflexes Draco caught her before she hit the ground, his eyes flashing black as other hands reached out to catch her.

"Alright clear off you lot. Smith, Wood fifty points off each and report to the heads common room tomorrow at seven." Zabini shouted over the crowd before turning to Lana.

The crowd dispersed and Max and Billy walked off their heads hanging low.

"Alright. Draco come on, we should get Granger to the hospital wing." Lana said as she slowly knelt down next to him.

xxx

"Well Won-Won someone said that there was a fight and Hermione stepped in between the boys and got hit with a stunning spell." Lavender said as she walked around the corner with her boyfriend.

"Lav I was talking to Flitwick for a minute how did you find this all out?" Ron asked as Lavender stopped walking.

"I talk fast. Now Won-Won I will see you later okay I need to go and find Professor Trelawney." She said before rushing off her hair flying out behind her.

Ron shrugged and walked off.

"Alright. Draco come on, we should get Granger to the hospital wing." A voice said as he stepped around the corner to see Malfoy cradling an unconscious Hermione to his chest.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron said as his eyes wandered over each face, his eyes landing on the sleeping Hermione trapped in Malfoy's arms.

"Oh you know just breaking up a fight between some fifth years." Lana said casually as she stepped in front of Draco blocking Ron's view.

Ron noticed her eyes were black and took another step forwards. Realising Ron had seen Lana's eyes, Zabini stepped in front of her and twisted her around so she was looking at her brother.

"Now Weasley, why don't you run along before we have to take points away." Zabini said trying o get Ron to leave so they could get Hermione to the hospital wing.

"I want to know what is bloody going on here." Ron said crossing his arms.

"Look Weasley, why don't you go check up on Granger when she's in the hospital wing?" Lana said as she stepped around Zabini so she could see Ron.

"I'll take her down, Malfoy. So get off her." Ron said as he attempted to pull the sleeping Hermione from Draco's arms.

"Get off Weasley." Draco growled as he twisted Hermione away from Ron.

He carefully placed her on the floor before turning back to Ron and punching him in the jaw his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Draco. Stop." Zabini shouted as Lana moved Hermione out of the way of the two as they fought.

xxx

"Now I believe Mr Zabini has already taken points from both of you. Am I correct?" the two boys nodded not looking directly at the head, "Good. Now leave and if I hear you have been fighting again it is detention for a month."

The two boys left her office their heads hanging low. McGonagall took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Minerva there's another fight. Between the Veela and one of the Weasley's."

Professor McGonagall sighed and stood up, putting her glasses back on. She walked out of her office and down the corridor.

xxx

"Draco you need to stop." Lana cried as she heard footsteps getting closer.

Draco paid no attention to her words as his fist collided with Ron's stomach.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley stop that at once." Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she walked around the corner.

Ron looked over Draco's shoulder and saw the head. His eyed widened and Draco sensing he was distracted punched him in the stomach.

Zabini raised his wand and fired several stunning spells at Draco's back. The twins fell to the floor simultaneously. Ron staggered on his feet before leaning against the wall.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley. Now you may go to your dorm room now." Ron turned and staggered off and McGonagall turned to Zabini, "Mr Zabini please take the two back to your dorm. I'll take Miss Granger to the hospital wing."

xxx

She sat up with a groan before spotting the sleeping Draco in the chair by her bed with his head resting on her arm. The door to the office opened softly and Madam Pomfrey stepped out her eyes landing on the two. She smiled softly before padding over and tapping her wand against her arm checking her over.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione said softly not wanting to wake up the sleeping figure by her side.

"Yes dear, is something troubling you?"

"I was just wondering why Malfoy was allowed to stay while I've been here when no one else has?" Hermione said looking down at Draco's head on her arm.

"Has he told you?" Pomfrey asked placing Hermione's arm back down on the bed.

"Told me what Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione said looking confused.

"I think that he will tell you in his own time. Until then I think you should rest and see how things play out. Sleep well, if you need anything let me know dear." Pomfrey said before going back into her office.

As the door clicked shut, Draco lifted his head off her arm. He looked up as Hermione pulled her arm away from his head and stretched it above her head to get rid of the numbness.

He stood up hastily and ran a hand over his face.

"I should be gone, I meant to leave before you woke up." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why did you stay then if you were going to leave?" she asked sitting up.

"It's not like I would have been able leave anyway." He said quietly looking at the ground.

"What? What is that meant to mean?"

He shrugged and ran his hand over his hair, "You should get some rest."

He turned to go but stopped when a small hand wrapped around his own.

"Stay."

He looked down at the hand wrapped around his and nodded slightly before sitting down in the chair by the bed.

"Good." Hermione mumbled before placing her head on the pillow and falling asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

"So how long is your detention tonight?" Harry asked as they neared the hospital wing.

"An hour with Slughorn, cleaning the first year's cauldrons." Ron said with a sigh before pushing the door to the hospital wing open.

"Morning 'Mione. How are you feeling?" Harry said sitting in the empty chair by her bed.

"I feel fine." She said her forehead creased as she looked around the room seeming to be looking for someone.

"Are you okay 'Mione? Who are you looking for?" Ron asked leaning against the bed.

"No one." Hermione shook her head and sat up running her fingers through her hair.

"Miss Granger if you are feeling okay now you may go. If you feel ill or experience any pain come and see me." Pomfrey called from the other side of the hospital wing as she tended to a first year.

Hermione swung her legs over and the Golden Trio wandered down to the great hall

xxx

"So what happened?" Lana asked her brother as she crossed her legs beneath herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we woke up you left and didn't get back till early this morning. So what happened?"

"Nothing. I went down to see how she was." Draco said as he pulled a book down from the shelf.

"And you what… wondered around the school for several hours?"

"Alright. I went to see how she was and sat by her bed for a bit. I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up she asked me to stay. That's all." Draco said as he sat on the sofa.

"Okay." Lana said smirking slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes at his twin as the portrait swung open and Hermione stepped through.

 **Hermione's POV**

Their heads snapped up as the portrait closed behind me. Lana's face fell into its usual scowl and Draco's face went blank as if he had the Confundus Charm placed over him. I sighed and dropped my bag onto the floor by one of the armchairs.

The silence began to build up as Draco watched me. Lana sighed and stood up, brushing the imaginary dust from her skirt.

"Well even though this is an extremely exciting conversation, I must be going." She said her voice laced with sarcasm.

She stalked over to the portrait and stepped through her hair cascading down her back. Draco sighed and leant forward and put his head in his hands. He sighed again and grabbed a book from the coffee table. I run a hand over my hair as memories of the previous night begin to slot together.

I remember stepping in and a bright light hitting me. I remember falling but not hitting the ground. Then it went black. I remember waking up with something heavy on my arm. I remember looking down and seeing the unmistakable blonde hair.

I remember as the door to Madam Pomfrey's door clicked shut, he lifted his head off and looked sort of cute. No, not cute. He looked almost sweet. I remember his eyes going wider and he looked nervous when he saw me awake. The great Draco Malfoy was nervous. I'm not surprised though, I had found him asleep by my bed. Anyone else would have looked uncomfortable if they had been found asleep by someone's bed.

 _"_ _I should be gone, I meant to leave before you woke up." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair._

 _"_ _It's not like I would have been able leave anyway." He said quietly looking at the ground._

 _"_ _What? What is that meant to mean?"_

 _He shrugged and ran his hand over his hair, "You should get some rest."_

The entire conversation made no sense but when he went to leave a part of me wanted him to stay. I didn't even realise I'd grabbed his wrist till he looked down at my hand. I thought he would have brushed my hand off but he didn't. His eyes lit up slightly and almost gave me a small smile. I remember the way he looked at me as I drifted off to sleep.

xxx

"You okay there Granger?" he said looking at me with concern.

"What? Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Well you could help actually Malfoy." He raised an eyebrow and placed the book down on the table.

"So I was wondering why you happened to be in the hospital wing when I was there last night. Maybe you could explain that to me." He looked down at his hands, a light hint of red racing up his neck.

I sighed and moved onto the sofa next to him. His eyes widened and he ran a hand over his hair. He looked down at the floor.

"I had to make sure you were alright." He said quietly.

He looked as if he was under the Confundus charm as he looked unsure if he should be saying what he is.

"But why did you stay? You could have checked and then gone. Why didn't you?" I asked trying to make sense of what he was saying

"I couldn't leave until I was sure." He looked up at me and I could see black flecks in the silver of his eyes.

His eyes clouded with an emotion I couldn't identify. He looked away as the portrait swung open and Zabini stepped through followed by Lana. She raised an eyebrow slightly as she saw us sat on the sofa next to each other.

"Hermione, Harry is outside." Blaise said as Lana sat in the armchair I had been sat in.

"Thanks." I wandered out of the common room, the conversation with Draco floating around my head.

xxx

"Alright what was that about?" Lana said as the portrait clicked shut behind Hermione.

"What do you mean?" he asked running his fingers though his hair.

"Well from where I was stood it looked as if you two were getting all cosy and spilling your deepest secrets. So have you told her yet?"

"Have you told your mate yet?"

"No. But that's not the point. You should tell her soon." Lana said changing the subject back to Draco.

"Why haven't you told your mate? You know who he is so why not tell him?"

"You've known who your mate is way longer than I have." Lana countered brushing her hair out of her face.

"I don't get why you won't tell me who your mate is." Draco said pouting slightly.

"Look Draco when I'm ready I will tell you okay?" Lana said placing her hand on his arm.

"Fine." He said leaning back and running a hand over his hair, "So why haven't you told him yet?"

"I haven't seen him recently. So why haven't you told Hermione then?"

"The history that we have means she probably hates me and I don't think I'd be able to take her rejecting me. It's bad enough that she'll probably never accept me now so what's a few more days?" He said leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands.

"Drake don't think like that. Look you two are getting closer to being friends so maybe you're over thinking this and if you spoke to her you'd realise that maybe things would work between you two." Lana said rubbing his arm.

He looked up at her through his eyelashes, "Yeah the only way we would work is because she took pity on me and didn't think her conscience would be able to take it if she found out she was responsible for our deaths."

"Draco stop putting yourself down. How could anyone not fall for the Slytherin Prince?" Lana joked throwing her arm around his shoulders.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his sister.

"Now that we've got that conversation out of the way I could do with food. You coming?" Lana asked standing and stretching her arms above her head.

"No I think I'm going to stay here."

"Okay." As the portrait clicked shut behind her, Draco ran his hands over his face and sighed.

xxx

"Lucius we've been postponing this for as long as we can. We need to tell them. And soon." Narcissa said sitting on the arm of the chair as Lucius resealed the letter.

"Narcissa, darling, I know and once we are sure the twins are sorted out with their mates we will tell them."

"What if it's too late then and they don't have enough time to prepare for what is going to happen. What will they do then?"

"I don't know but the twins will cope well. They always do." Lucius wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I know that but I can't help but worry about them. The twins might not take the news all that well."

"Narcissa, they will be fine."

"I know but we need to tell them soon, before it gets too late."

Lucius

sighed and pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her temple.

"It will be alright don't worry my dear."

 **Please don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Lana pulled her scarf tighter around her neck as she walked down the busy street. People passed by her, rushing inside to get out of the bitter autumn cold. She looked up as she neared the shop, the noise of the packed shop buzzed in her ears as she stepped through the door.

She ran her fingers over the shelf as people around her bustled about laughing and joking. Someone brushed past her shoulder and reached for something above her head. She went to move out of the way when a hand fell on her shoulder. Silver met brown and she smiled as the person she was looking for found her.

"Hey." He said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Hi." She looked down as her cheeks slowly reddened.

He placed two fingers under her chin tilting her head to look at him.

"Want to go someone quieter to talk?" She nodded and he took her hand and pulled her out of the shop.

He pulled her closer to him as they walked down a path away from the bustling crowd.

"How have you been?" he asked as they sat down on the bench over looking the village.

"Good." She said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he turned his head to look at her. a small smile rested on his lips as she sighed in content.

xxx

Hermione turned the page as the portrait swung open and Lana stepped in loosening her scarf. Lana smirked slightly before sitting in the armchair across from Hermione. Hermione placed her book down on the table by her chair and looked at Lana who was grinning as if she was plotting.

"You haven't spoken to Draco recently have you?" Lana asked as she pulled her jumper off over her head.

"No I haven't. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

The portrait swung open and Draco stepped through his eyes landing on the two of them.

"Drake didn't you say you needed to talk to Granger about something?" Lana said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What? When did I say that?" Draco said as he dropped onto the sofa and pulled his cloak off.

"I'm sure this morning you said you needed to talk to her about something."

"Well you've obviously gotten yourself mixed up as I haven't said I need to speak to Granger." Draco said gritting his teeth.

"No I'm quite sure that you said you needed to speak to Granger about something rather important." Lana said acting innocent.

"No you've obviously misunderstood. I don't need to talk to Granger about anything." Draco said his voice low.

"Well I'll leave you two while you have a domestic since I'm intruding. I'm off to go on my rounds. Draco if you've finished arguing care to join me?" Hermione said standing up and brushing her skirt.

"Sure. After you." Draco said indicating for Hermione to go out before him.

He glared at his sister before following Hermione.

 **Hermione's POV:**

He stepped into the corridor and lowered his eyes to the floor. We walked around the corner all the while he was a step behind. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" He turned around and looked down the corridor away from me.

"Lana must be mixed up about something. Its nothing." I raised an eyebrow, "Really its nothing."

"Well it must be something."

"Hermione please can you drop it?" he said looking at me finally.

I nodded and walked on a bit more before stopping and turning back to face him. He ran a hand over his face. His eyes locked on mine and I suppressed a shiver.

"Malfoy if there is something you need to tell me about, you can talk to me." I said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

He opened his mouth about to say something, when someone collided into my back sending me staggering forward. Malfoy grabbed my arm steadying me. I gave him a weak smile before turning to see Ron swaying on his feet. The scent of Firewhisky was over-powering. His eyes were blood-shot as he reached out for the wall to steady himself but missed it and stumbled.

I rushed forward and gripped his arm to stop him from falling. He looked up and gave me a dopy grin before wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hey 'Mione." He said his hot breath on my face, "Y'know I don't get why we broke up. I've never stopped liking you."

He moved in as if he was going to kiss me. I pushed against his chest trying to get him off me but he tightened his grip on my waist. From where I was stood I could see Draco's eyes darken. Ron leaned in again. I turned my head to the side.

"Draco." I called feeling helpless, "Draco, help me."

His eyes turned black as he lunged at Ron and tore him off me. I fell to the floor ungracefully and scrambled back as Draco's fist collided with Ron's jaw. I watched as Ron attempted to throw a right hook at Draco but missed.

xxx

"So I heard you saw your mate today and you both looked rather cosy." Lana blushed and looked down, "Lana are you feeling okay? Your eyes are black".

"Draco. Shit Zabini we need to go." Lana said and the two raced out the portrait slamming shut behind them.

They race around the corner and see Hermione sat against the wall as Draco and Ron fight. Blaise rushed to Hermione's side to check she was okay as Lana rushed up to the boys and attempted to get between them. Lana gripped Draco's arm as he swung it back.

Draco pushed her off and threw her into the wall behind him. She got up and ran at her brother. She leapt onto his back and a pair of white wigs burst from her back. The same happening to Draco. His wings threw her off and he turned around and Blaise spotted both of their hands were glowing.

"Stupefy. Stupefy." Zabini said pointing his wand at the two of them.

He fired several more stunning spells at the two before they fell to the ground their wings retracting as they hit the ground with a thud.

"You alright Hermione?" she nodded without saying anything and continued to stare at Draco, "Why don't you take Weasley to the hospital wing and I'll take the twins."

Hermione nodded again and grabbed Ron's arm and put it around her shoulders. She half dragged half carried him to the hospital wing.

xxx

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called as she dropped Ron onto the nearest bed to the door.

Pomfrey stepped out of her office and her forehead creased as her eyes landed on Ron sat on the bed his face pale. The doors opened again and Zabini walked in with Draco and Lana levitating behind him.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked as she walked over to Ron and began checking him over.

"Um… There was a fight." Hermione said chewing her bottom lip and watching as Pomfrey moved to check on Draco.

"I figured that much. Am I correct in assuming the fight was between Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley?" Hermione nodded continuing to chew on her lip.

"Mr Zabini am I correct in assuming why Miss Malfoy is here as well?" Pomfrey quietly asked Blaise as they watched Hermione stare at Draco's sleeping form.

"No, she and Draco fought as well." Pomfrey raised an eyebrow before going to check on Lana.

"Mr Zabini would you please run down and fetch Professor McGonagall." Blaise nodded and left the hospital wing. Pomfrey turned to Ron, "Drink this and saty there until the headmistress arrives."

Ron took the potion and gingerly raised it to his lips. He gulped it down and sat back on the bed.

"Miss Granger are you okay dear?" Pomfrey asked placing a hand on Hermione's arm.

Hermione flinched and Pomfrey took her hand away.

"Sorry, I fell before and banged my arm." Hermione said rubbing her arm.

"Here let me have a look."

"No really I'm fine." Hermione said running her fingers through her hair and flinching when her fingers got caught on a knot.

"Miss Granger, it will only take a second." Madam Pomfrey said and Hermione relented and rolled up her cardigan sleeve so the nurse could see the growing bruise on her arm.

"What happened? And before you say you banged it that is not the shape of a bruise you would get if you banged it." Pomfrey said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Before the fight Ronald came around clearly drunk and grabbed my arm rather harshly. But I'm fine. Honestly." Hermione said as she shrugged off her cardigan.

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to say something when the doors to the hospital wing opened and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by Blaise.

"Mr Weasley. Fifty points from Gryffindor for your disrespect of the school rules and fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting. Now if Madam Pomfrey says it is okay you can leave and I will let you know when you will be serving your detentions. Mr Zabini make sure once the twins have woken up they are sent to my office. Miss Granger I would also like to see you at some point tomorrow." McGonagall said before walking out of the hospital wing her robes billowing out behind her.

"Mr Weasley you may leave. Take this potion before you go to sleep and come back if you experience any side-effects." Ron walked out and managed not to stumble, "Mr Zabini, Miss Granger the twins will be fine for tonight. You two can return to your common room."

Zabini nodded and walked out. Hermione slid off the chair she had been sat on and went to leave the hospital wing. She looked over her shoulder at the twins.

"Madam Pomfrey do you mind if I stay?" Hermione asked chewing her lip and watching Draco.

"Of course not dear. If you need anything just let me know." She gave Hermione a small smile before disappearing into her office.

Hermione sighed and pulled up a chair next to his bed. She laced her fingers with his and brushed the hair from his face.

"What's going on with you Draco?" she whispered as she traced circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

She slowly drifted to sleep with his hand in hers.

xxx

Draco opened his eyes and stifled a groan as he spotted the brunette asleep next to him. He gently pulled his hand from her grasp before stretching it over his head. He carefully placed his hand back on the bed by her head and turned his head to see his sister swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Draco, now you really need to tell her."

"I know. I'm going to tell her today."

 **Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Not long now 'til Draco tells Hermione.**


	18. Chapter 18

"I know. I'm going to tell her today."

"Good." Lana said as she padded across the floor to Pomfrey's office.

Draco looked down as Hermione sat up and ran a hand over her face. She looked surprised when she saw Draco sat watching her.

"Morning." She said before looking away.

 **Draco's POV:**

She looked away and stared at her hands. She looked beautiful after just waking up. Her hair was slightly wild and she had a red mark on her cheek where she had been resting her head on her hand.

Pomfrey stepped out of her office and bustled over, her shoes clicking against the floor.

"How are we feeling Mr Malfoy?" I shrugged watching Hermione out of the corner of my eye as she bit her lip and tugged at the hem of her skirt.

"Well if you're sure you feel up to it you may leave. Miss Malfoy are you sure you are up to leaving?" Lana nodded biting her lip.

Madam Pomfrey smiled before turning and walking back to her office.

"Oh um… Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to the two of you." Hermione said before rushing out of the hospital wing her hair flying out behind her.

"I guess we should go then." Lana said and we made our way to the office.

XXX

The portrait clicked shut behind her and she dropped onto the sofa in exhaustion. She ran a hand over her face as she heard a pair of footsteps walking down the stairs. The sofa dipped slightly as Zabini dropped onto the chair next to her.

"You alright there?" he asked as she sighed again.

"Honestly I don't know. So many things are spinning around in my mind I don't know what's going on at all." She confessed sitting forwards and putting her head in her hands.

Blaise stood up and walked over to the bookshelves. He ran his fingers over the spines until he found the book he was looking for. He walked back over and stood in front of her. She looked up and took the book he was offering to her.

"This might help you to get your head around yesterday." He gave her a soft smile and left the common room.

The Veela's Mate:

 _Veela are creatures native to Bulgaria. A Veela is rather rare and are more often then not female. Veela have a high magic threshold and stunning spells have no effect on them. A recognizable trait of Veelas is the blonde almost silver hair and the pale skin._

 _When a Veela is angry they will grow wings and their eyes will change to black. They also have the ability to throw fire from their hands._

 _A Veela's wings are white and reach their shins. The size and colour of the wings change throughout the Bonding process._

 _When a Veela is seventeen they need to find their mate before they turn eighteen or they will die if heartbreak. When the Veela is around their mate or feeling possessive or angry their eyes will turn black. The Veela's mate will be a perfect match to them._

 _Veela's have gold letters on their left wrists that tell them how long they have left to Bond with their mate. Veela's have the power to control their mate looking into their eyes but they must either stay in contact with their mate or stay looking into their eyes for the power to work and their mate's eyes will be black like the Veela's._

 _If their mate were to die the Veela would die as well but if the Veela does the mate will not unless they are Veela themselves._

XXX

"There you two are. How did it go with McGonagall?" Blaise asked as he caught up with the twins.

"She was spouting a load of crap about how she was disappointed in our behaviour and then switched it around saying that she understood how we had no choice in what went down." Lana said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Let's go to the kitchens and talk there. Hermione's in the common room reading about Veela."

"So what actually went on, all we know is I noticed my hands were warming up and Beanie said my eyes were black." Lana said as they arrived at the kitchens.

"Well… after you had told Hermione that I need to talk to her about something, and thank you for that, she was trying to get it out of me when Weasley came around the corner the smell of Firewhisky radiating from him. Hermione went over to get him back to his dorm and he grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She shouted for help and that's the last thing I remember."

"So… she still doesn't know?"

"No Lana, as I haven't had a moment to speak to her."

"Maybe you should go find her now." Lana said kicking him under the table and nodding her head towards the door.

"Alright I get the hint. See you two later then okay." He said before pushing away from the table and walking out of the kitchens.

XXX

 **Hermione's POV:**

After reading that book Zabini gave me things began to make sense, the cuts healing so quickly, the wings, the eyes turning black it all made sense. Just one thing didn't make work.

"Hey." The door clicked shut behind him and as I looked up he seemed almost… nervous. The great Draco Malfoy looked nervous. I resisted the urge to laugh as he sat on the armchair across from me.

"Hi… How are you feeling?" I asked trying to fill the awkward silence that had grown since he had sat down.

"I've been better." The silence built up again and was almost deafening.

"I… I guess you want me to explain what happened last night." He looked down at his hands.

"I have a theory but maybe you should start from the beginning."

He nodded, "So… I guess this all started a week before my birthday…"

I listened as he told me about the conversation he had with his parents and about the changes he went through. He told me everything that happened up till he got to school, not looking at me once.

"So now you understand what happened last night?" he asked finally looking up at me.

"Yeah, pretty much. Don't you think it would be wise to tell me the rest?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Tell you the rest?" he said looking at everything except me.

"Yes, the rest. Do you think I'm an idiot?" he looked up at me a small smile tugging at his lips.

"No, I don't think you're an idiot. I think you already know."

"Oh I do. I just want you to say it." He shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Fine. Every Veela has a mate. Their mate would be the perfect match for them… and well you've probably already worked it out but… you're my mate." He looked down at the floor.

I couldn't help but giggle.

He looked up at me, "What are you laughing at?"

"It's just funny that you're so embarrassed about it. Or is it because I'm a 'Mudblood' and Daddy wouldn't approve?" I teased and giggled again when he put his head in his hands.

"Merlin, don't remind me about that. I'm sorry."

"Draco, its fine. You were young we all make mistakes. Anyway you have already apologised for that remember. You said sorry about thirty times when you joined the order." I said leaning forward and rubbing his arm.

He looked down at my hand and smiled softly.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to help. You don't have to be with me." He looked down at his hands.

I couldn't help but giggle.

He looked up at me, "What? What's so funny?"

"Here I was thinking you were actually quite smart."

"What? I'm just saying I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be with me after… everything." I pulled the cushion from behind me and threw it at him.

He caught it out of the air, "What was that for?"

"I thought you knew that it's almost impossible for a Veela's mate to deny them when they are first told about their connection with the Veela." He smiled softly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Still, it's up to you what happens. I'm not going to force you into anything." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"I know. I want to try. One condition though, you need to stop fighting with Ron and Harry."

"I think you'll find that Ron's the one that tends to start it." I went to pick up another cushion, "Alright. Alright I'll stop."

I opened my mouth to say something when the portrait opened and Lana stepped in followed by Blaise. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room.

Ever since the start of sixth year I've seen a different side to Draco. After his failed attempt at killing Dumbledore, he stopped acting as if he ruled the school. He stopped calling me a Mudblood and dropped his prejudices. He grew an understanding with Harry and seemed to have grown a lot.

He seemed quieter but that might have been because his sister was absent. Whenever her name was mentioned he seemed to close up. Everyone at the Order eventually began to trust him but no one ever questioned where his sister was. We all assumed she had decided she wasn't going to switch sides so she was never brought up.

He definitely changed. But that's what made me see him in a different light. Maybe things will work out.

I certainly wouldn't mind if things did.

 **Authors notes:**

 **Sorry it's taken so long to actually get to the point where Draco tells Hermione.** **I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I've loved writing it and reading your reviews.**

 **Don't forget you review if you like this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

"So?" Lana asked as Draco's eyes roamed over the books on the shelves.

"What?" he asked as he found the book he wanted and pulled it down.

"What did she say?"

"She said she doesn't mind trying. I told her there's no pressure though." He said smiling softly.

"Really? That's great. But you don't look that happy, what's wrong?" Lana said as she noticed the frown on his face.

"Wonderboy and Weasel won't like it. Who knows what they'll do when they find out."

"Be pissed off but then be happy for their friend." Zabini suggested running his fingers through his hair.

"Weasley still hates me and Potter doesn't trust me as far as he could throw me."

"The dim-wits love the girl. As long as she's happy they won't care who it is making her happy." Zabini said rubbing the back of his head.

"Beanie have you met the two? They would find out and hate him even more. Maybe you just don't tell them." Lana said tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

"Yeah that would work." Draco said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Okay I have an idea. We lock them in a cupboard and tell them we'll let them out when they say they are okay with the relationship." Lana said her voice taking a mischievous tone.

"Or I could just tell them normally. You know without locking them anywhere." A voice said from the stairs.

They turned to see Hermione walking over.

"You could but that's nowhere near as fun." Lana said grinning.

Lana noticed how her brother's eyes lit up when she walked over and sat on the sofa next to him.

"Um… someone's here to speak to… Hermione." Sammy's voice filled the common room and Hermione stood up.

She opened the portrait and a sheepish looking Ron walked in. Lana moved next to her brother and placed a hand on his arm.

"Um… hey 'Mione." He said unable to look at her.

"Hi Ron… um… what are you doing here?" she asked looking back at Draco.

"I came to um… apologise for last night. I shouldn't have… done what I did, any of it and I'm sorry." He said looking up at her, his face a lighter shade of red than his hair.

"Ron its okay I… I forgive you. We all make mistakes." She added the last part looking at Draco.

"Still I'm sorry. But I should probably go. See you later 'Mione." He rushed out and as the portrait clicked shut behind him, Hermione crossed the room and walked up to her room.

As she left, Draco released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Lana patted his arm and moved off the sofa.

"Right I'm going to get food. Anyone coming?" Lana said as she pulled her tie off over her head.

"Nah I think I'll stay here." Draco said as Zabini stood up.

"Fine suit yourself." Lana said as she grabbed Blaise's arm.

She stuck her tongue out at him before leaving the common room with Zabini.

XXX

"Alright since your brother has told his mate when do you intend to tell yours?" Zabini asked as he put his drink back on the table.

"Soon."

"What's keeping you from telling him?" he asked lowering his voice as two fifth years sat next to them.

"I want him to know me before I tell him so he doesn't feel pressured into it. That's why I haven't told you who he is because you and Drake would go threaten him saying that if he didn't treat me with respect you'd castrate him." Lana said punching him on the arm.

"Yeah I see your point. Draco and I would definitely do that. But what if he thinks you only want to be friends? It would crush you if he found someone else while you were getting closer."

"Trust me Beanie he knows I don't want to be just friends." She slapped his shoulder as he smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure he's the one though?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure. I mean it's not that hard to tell when they're your perfect match. He's perfect." Lana said smiling softly.

"Aww you've gone all mushy." He teased punching her arm lightly.

"Anyway we should get back; I really need start on the transfig essay." Lana said pushing away from the table.

"You haven't started it yet?"

"No I couldn't be bothered really." she replied crinkling her nose.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Hey Scarlet. Veela." Lana said to the small girl in the painting.

"Hi Lana, in you go. Bye." Scarlet said as the portrait swung open.

Hermione looked up and smiled. The colour drained from Lana's face as she spotted Harry. She rushed through and ran up to her room.

"Where's Draco?" Blaise asked as he sat in one of the armchairs.

"I think he said something about going to the library." Hermione said not looking up from the book on her lap.

"Thanks. I should go check on Lana." he said before hastily rushing up the stairs.

XXX

"Alright what was that about?" Zabini said as he closed Lana's door behind himself.

"What are you on about?" Lana asked not looking u from the kitten sat in her lap.

"Come on you know what I'm on about. Why do you always rush off when you see Harry? Is this about what happened in summer?"

Lana sighed but didn't say anything. Blaise rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of her bed.

"If it is you need to let it go. The past is in the past."

"You think I don't know that? I get that but I can't help but relive it every night when I close my eyes. And every time I see him I'm reminded of it. If you were reminded of the worst time in your life every time you saw one person you'd rush off." She snapped looking up at him for the first time.

"Lana I'm sorry I didn't think. I didn't realise you still thought about it."

"Beanie I can't help but think about it. No matter how hard I try not to think of it the more I think of it." She said absentmindedly stroking the kitten.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Its not your fault don't worry. I've gotten pretty good at keeping it in; even Draco doesn't know its constantly repeating in my head." Blaise pulled her into his side and rested his head on top of hers.

 **Authors notes:**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews it makes my day that much brighter when I read the comments. This is my first fanfiction and I'm so glad you've loved it as much as you have.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own Lana; the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the best writer in my opinion.**

She yawned as she lifted her head off the desk. The parchment she had been working on the night before fell to the floor.

She sighed and pulled on her jumper and stuffed the homework into her bag. Sighing she walked out of her room.

"So is he going to write to your parents about it or not?" a voice said from the common room.

Hermione stepped off the stairs and Lana looked up at her smirking.

"Morning." She said as she dropped onto the armchair.

"Morning Hermione." Blaise said sitting back on the sofa.

"So as I was saying I don't know what he's going to do. Father mentioned maybe coming to see us the next Quidditch game so I'm assuming Draco's going to tell him them." Lana said sitting forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

"What do you think your Father is going to say?" Blaise asked watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"I have no clue." Lana said crinkling her nose.

Draco walked in rubbing his neck and sank into the armchair across form Hermione.

"Mornin' sleepy." Lana said to her brother as he leant his head back and yawned.

He lifted his head slightly and rolled his eyes. The portrait opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in.

Hermione's head shot up as she noticed the headmistress, "Good Morning Professor."

She cleared her throat, "Good Morning Miss Granger. Mr Zabini there's someone hear to see you, they are in my office."

Blaise stood up looking worried. After saying goodbye to his friends he left the common room with professor McGonagall.

"I wonder what that's about. Anyway, I'm going for food. You coming, Draco?" Lana said as she stood up.

"Yeah. Are you coming Hermione?"

"Um… sure why not." Hermione stood up and grabbed her wand from the table.

"So I have an idea." Lana said as they walked down the hallway to the Great Hall

"And what is this brilliant plan about?" Draco asked shaking his head at his sister

"I don't have a plan I was just going to say that I have an idea of what I want to eat." Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, Hermione I guess we'll see you later." Lana pushed the door to the great hall open.

Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor table and wedged herself between her two friends.

"How come you came in with the Malfoys? Were they giving you any trouble?" Ron asked as Hermione began to pile food onto her plate.

"Thank you for the concern Ronald but I'm fine. They just happened to be walking down for breakfast when I was." Hermione said placing a hand on his shoulder.

She pulled her hand off as she spotted Draco sat with Lana. Ron looked puzzled but didn't say anything just began to shovel food into his mouth.

"So 'Mione, have any plans for Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked watching as Hermione's eyes wandered to the Slytherin table.

"What? No I'm not actually going; I have some jobs that need doing."

"Do you have to 'Mione? Can't you get Malfoy to do them and come with us?"

"No, Ronal I can't the jobs need doing and I don't trust Dra- Malfoy to do them properly." Hermione said looking down at her plate.

"Since when do you call him Draco?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We decided we would use our names since we have to share a common room. Anyway, what are your plans?" she asked changing the subject.

"We were planning on going and seeing the twins at the shop then going to Zonko's." Harry said as Hermione's eyes landed on the Slytherin table again.

"Sounds fun." She said distractedly as she watched Draco.

XXX

"Draco are you even listening?" Lana said as she punched her brother's shoulder.

"What? Yeah, yeah you were saying how you wanted a pet dragon." Lana rolled her eyes and followed his line of sight.

She wasn't surprised to find him watching Hermione.

"No I was saying that you should tell father in person about who your mate is. It's not like he's going to over-react, he dropped his blood prejudices so you don't need to worry about him calling her a 'mudblood'."

"Yeah, I know. So are you off to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yeah, well I better head off. Have fun sorting out prefect schedules make sure you actually do some work though." She teased before swing her legs over the bench and walking towards the door.

Draco rolled his eyes and left the great hall.

XXX

"I'll see you soon Abi. Goodbye mother." Blaise said as they left the headmistress' office.

He kissed his mothers cheek before turning and walking down the corridor to the carriages.

As the carriage set off, he couldn't help but think about what his mother had said. His father had decided to stop seeing his family. His father was leaving them.

The fifth years in the carriage tried to shrink as small as possible to stay out of the angry Slytherins glare.

XXX

Lana stepped off the carriage, and watched the people around her move from shop to shop. She felt the familiar scent wash over her. With a soft smile, she followed the scent until she found the person she was looking for. She walked up behind him.

"Hey" he said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Hi." He turned around and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand and walking over to a quite corner of the shop.

 **His POV:**

She took my hand in hers and laced our fingers together.

"Just let me finish up here and then we can go okay?" she nodded and pulled her hand from mine.

I walked over to the desk and pulled my coat out from behind the counter.

"You off?"

"Yeah, I'll be back a bit. You alright here? Alisha should be here for her shift in ten minutes."

"See you later. Enjoy your date." He teased as I walked back over to Lana.

She blushed as I grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the shop.

"So where do you want to go?" she looked down at our hands and shrugged.

She looked nervous.

"What's up?" I asked as I tilted her head up so she had to look at me.

"Nothing…we need to talk." I dropped her chin and took a step back fearing the worst.

"Oh." She tucked her hands into her pockets and began to walk towards a little muggle coffee shop at the end of the street.

She pushed the door open and scanned the room for an empty table. After spotting one she made her way through the crowd. She sat down and watched as I sat across from her.

She placed her hand on top of the table and began nervously drumming her fingers. I placed my hand over hers.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked watching as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Look… I really like you."

"But? I feel like there's going to be a but." I say staring down at our laced fingers.

"There's no but. There's just an and." I raise an eyebrow and indicate for her to carry on.

"So as you know I have a twin brother, Draco, well this summer we discovered something about our family. You've heard of Veelas right?" I nod and squeeze her fingers.

"Well… Draco and I are Veela." She took a deep breath and placed her other hand on mine.

"Okay… I…" I wasn't sure what to say.

She took my silence as rejection and went to move her hands. I pulled them back and squeezed them.

"Look I'd understand if you didn't want to see me again. Being with a Veela is complicated and if you… decide that it's not what you want I get that. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. That's why my brother doesn't know about us. I wanted you to… like me for me. And if… you didn't think us being together is working…I will understand that." I wiped away one of the tears that had rolled down her cheek.

"Lana, just because you're a Veela it doesn't change how I feel about you, okay? I like the excitement that comes with it." I said as I brushed my thumb across her cheek.

She grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"I… thank you for not freaking out like I had expected." She laced our fingers together and ran her other hand through her hair.

"Well I should head off. I said I'd meet Blaise in ten minutes. Bye." She kissed my cheek before walking to the door.

With her hand on the door, she looked back over her shoulder. She looked back to the door before running back and throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

This felt… right.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Draco wondered around the common room, running his fingers through his hair. Hermione sat and watched him, feeling comfortable in the quiet.

"Draco, sit down." She said patting the seat next to her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering… what are we?" he turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we? Like relationship-wise."

"I don't Hermione. What do you want us to be?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"I like that we are now friends, but I… wouldn't mind if we were more than friends." Draco let out an audible sigh.

"I'd like that." He leant back and ran hand over his face.

Hermione watched him for a while before sitting back and resting her head on his shoulder.

XXX

"So, why do you seem so happy?" Blaise asked as he watched his friend.

"What? Oh nothing." Blaise raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Anyways. Who came to see you before?"

"My mother and Abi came for a visit. And came to talk to me about my father."

"Oh." Lana bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"My father is ill. He has been for a while but since we don't speak of him I didn't know. He's decided that if he gets worse he won't see Abi. He tried saying a load of crap about not wanting Abi to get ill but… I know he's just saying that." Lana sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Look, your father is no good. He'd only hurt her. Maybe it's for the best."

"I know that but Abi misses him and it's not fair on her. Abi doesn't understand it she just thinks that Father doesn't want to see her because she has done something. But she doesn't know what she's done and that's the hardest part. How do you explain to a child that their father doesn't want to see them?"

"It's not your fault and it's not hers. It's his. He's the one that decided to stop seeing her. Beanie, stop beating yourself up."

"I can't help it. She's my little sister and at the end of the day he's our father. It's all so complicated."

"Everything is. That's what makes life fun." Blaise rolled his eyes and shook his head.

XXX

"I don't see why we need to do this now 'Mione we have ages 'til we need to start revising."

"Harry, we sit our N.E.W.T.'s at the end of this year and it will affect the rest of our lives if we don't do well. Anyway it's never too early to get ready for exams."

"Harry's right. We have plenty of time 'til we need to worry." Ron said closing his textbook and placing it on the coffee table.

"Fine, but when you two are rushing to learn everything before the exam don't expect any help from me." Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his book away

"Hermione I want to apologise again for the other night."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it again as the portrait opened and Draco stepped in. With a scowl he walked past them dumped his bag by one of the sofas. He turned and went to walk up the stairs.

He stopped as Ron called out, "Malfoy."

"What?"

"I want to thank you for the other night. If you hadn't been there…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

"It was no problem. Anyone would have done the same." With one last look at Hermione, he turned and walked up the stairs.

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you to let it go? The past has already happened we can't change it. Anyway I told you I forgive you."

"I know but I still feel bad." Ron said a slight blush creeping up his neck.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but stopped as the portrait opened again. Lana stepped in and her eyes landed on the trio. Her eyes grew twice their normal size. She rushed past them and up the stairs to her room. Hermione frowned as she noticed the sad look on Harry's face.

"What was that about?" Ron asked watching Harry flick through the book on his lap.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." Ron mumbled ignoring the warning glare Hermione was shooting him.

"It's nothing. Drop it Ron." Harry snapped closing to book and dropping it on the floor.

As Hermione bent to pick it up, she made a note to ask Draco about it.

"Well I say we've done enough revision for now. Who's up for food?" Ron asked rubbing his hands together.

"All you ever think about is food. I'm down for food. What about you, 'Mione?"

"I think I'll pass. I will just go down to the kitchens later and see the house elves." Ron shrugged and walked off to the portrait.

"Okay, we will see you tomorrow. Bye 'Mione." The two left the common room leaving Hermione alone.

XXX

"So I take it you came in while Potter and Weasley were still here." Draco said leaning against Lana's doorframe.

Lana shrugged and bent her head over the kitten on her lap.

"You can't ignore him forever you know."

Lana rolled her eyes, "I can try."

"Lana really, you are acting like a child. What could possibly happen if you spoke to him?"

"Draco I don't want to talk to him. Okay?" Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to her desk.

"Alright, I'll let it go. So how was seeing your mate?" Lana looked down and blushed, "That good then?"

Draco smirked as Lana's blushed deepened. Lana rolled her eyes and stepped off the bed.

"I'm going to get food. You coming?" Draco nodded.

XXX

"So if we want to win the Quidditch game against Gryffindor then we need to work the team harder. The first game of the year has to be a good one to set the bar for the year." Draco said to Theo as they walked back to the heads common room.

"Draco for the past six years we haven't won against Gryffindor. What makes this year any different?"

"We have a better team this year. And we've already started practising and we are pushing the team even harder this year. I really think we have a chance."

"Well at least you have faith in your team. I'll see you later." Theo said before turning and walking down the corridor.

"Hello Draco. Password please." Sammy said as Draco stood in front of the portrait.

"Hi Sammy. Veela." With a wave from Sammy, the portrait swung open.

"Hey Drake. Can I borrow your transfig notes?" Lana asked as he stepped into the common room.

"Sure. Where's Hermione? Do you know?" Lana shook her head and stood up.

Draco shrugged and walked up to his room to retrieve the notes for his sister.

XXX

"So why do you want me to swap your patrol partner again?" Hermione asked as she walked around the corner with Padma Patil.

"I love my sister but patrolling with her is difficult. And I could continue to put up with her but she's always late and isn't doing her jobs correctly. She won't take points from her friends even if they are out after curfew." Padma said tugging at her braid.

"I'll see what I can do Padma. I'll let you know once I've changed the schedules." Padma nodded and turned to walk back down the corridor.

The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped into the common room.

XXX

"Hey Hermione." Draco said leaning against the doorframe of Hermione's room.

"Hi." Hermione said as she looked up from the book on her lap.

"I was about to go on my rounds and wondered if you wanted to join me?" Hermione nodded and closed the book.

She pulled her cloak from the chair by her desk and the two walked out of the common room together.

The two wandered the halls looking for anyone out of bed in a comfortable silence. With only their wands for light they made their way down the empty corridors.

"Draco, what… what's gone on between your sister and Harry? Things seem excruciatingly awkward between the two of them." Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Um… they had an argument. A really big one."

"What about?"

"Oh um… nothing important." Hermione's face fell and Draco wrapped an around her shoulders ad pulled her into his side.

"Okay. Okay." Draco smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

They walked like that down the corridor.

"I'm not so sure about this…" a voice said from around the corner and Hermione pulled out of Draco's arms and stepped away from him.

She didn't notice the hurt look on his face before it was quickly replaced by a blank expression as Max Smith and Samuel Adams walked around the corner.

"Now, now. What are you two doing out this late?" Hermione asked as the two boys shared a nervous glance at each other.

"We were… heading to the library to get a head start on revision for our O.W.L.s." Max said as Samuel looked to the floor.

"Well you can see us tomorrow to get some revision in. now head back to your dorm. Ten points will be taken from each of you." The two fifth years walked back the way they came bickering with each other.

"Come on we should head back." Hermione said holding her hand out to Draco.

He took it and they walked back to the heads common room. As Draco gave Scarlet the password Hermione pulled her hand from his.

Once again she didn't notice the hurt look that briefly passed over his face. Lana did though and planned to ask him about it another time.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the newest chapter.**

 **Sorry for how long it has taken to get this chapter out. To make up for it I am posting the next few chapters in a bunch. I hope you enjoy them all.**


	22. Chapter 22

"No I think that I was just really worried about what you'd say. But come on Hermione, you hated me. What did you expect?" Draco said as they wandered past the lake, their fingers laced together.

"Yeah. Would you have told me if things hadn't have happened the way they did?"

"In all honesty I would have held it off as long as possible. And then Lana would have told you."

"I would do the same. Not that I would have rejected you or anything like that." She added squeezing his hand slightly.

"Yeah it would have been awkward if you had of though since we share a common room." he squeezed her hand back.

She lifted a hand to block the sun from her eyes as she looked back up at the school. She tugged her hand out of his as a figure slowly made its way down. Hermione missed the look that briefly flashed across Draco's face as she recognised the figure. Luna waved happily as she got closer, seemingly oblivious to brooding Draco. He nodded curtly to Luna before making his way to the castle. Hermione watched him go, her forehead creased in confusion.

"You should be more careful you know." Luna said watching Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked her heart racing.

"The mask he wears, even though it has been perfected over the years, is getting weaker. The cracks are growing." She said cryptically.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Just be careful when the mask breaks those closest will find themselves the furthest." Luna smiled before turning and walking in the direction of the forest.

"What mask? Luna what are you on about?" Hermione called after her.

Luna waved over her shoulder before she stepped into the castle. Hermione shook her head before making her way back to the castle.

XXX

"I don't know. It wouldn't be fair." Lana said to Pansy as they neared the heads common room.

"All I'm asking is you award Slytherin one hundred points before they all find out I lost that many." Pansy wined and Lana winced at the noise.

"How did you even loose that many points?"

"Well it was in Care of Magical creatures and we were dealing with Flobberworms and I said what's the point in looking after them if they die. And then I said they'd make a nice handbag." Lana rolled her eyes.

"How about you go and earn them. Its either that or you can go tell the Slytherins yourself. See you later okay." Lana stepped into the common room and pansy gave a sigh before turning and walking off down the corridor.

"Oh hi Draco. I thought you were spending some time with Hermione." Lana said as she sat next to her brother.

"Change of plans. I thought you had plans."

"Yeah um… he had… work. He had an emergency at work." Lana nodded her head and bit her lip as Draco watched her puzzled.

"Okay. Are you feeling okay?"

"What? I'm fine. I'm totally fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she flashed him a smile before pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Anyway. The other day when you got back of your rounds with Hermione you looked annoyed about something do you want to talk about it?" Draco rubbed his chin and sighed.

"It's probably nothing. Don't worry yourself about it."

"It didn't look like nothing. You can talk to me you know."

"Lana I know. Alright it just seems like Hermione doesn't want to admit that we are something. She seems to be embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Okay…maybe you were right, it is nothing. She has two of the most protective friends in the world so I'm not surprised that she is hiding the relationship. Come on I would hide my relationship from you and Zabini. Especially if it was the person you had been enemies with for the past six years."

"Yeah you're probably right. But it still hurts."

"Drake I know."

"So how are things with your mate then?" Lana looked down at her lap, blushing.

"That good then?" Lana scowled and hit his shoulder.

"Everything's fine. Everything is great. Couldn't be better." She looked away from him and bit her lip.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Honestly."

"Okay. So will you tell me who your mate is?" Lana shook her head.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as the portrait swung open and Hermione walked in. She sat next to Draco looking at her feet.

"Well I am going to find Zabini. I will see you later." Lana walked out of the common room.

"Hey are you okay? You looked… upset before." Hermione said as the portrait closed behind Lana.

"Yeah I'm fine." Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

"Good."

XXX

Lana wandered down the corridor, her footsteps echoing. Without paying attention she collided with someone.

"Hey."

"Harry. Sorry." She turned and rushed off down the corridor.

"Wait." Lana sighed and turned around.

"Harry I really don't have time for this."

"I think we should talk."

"You see I don't think we should."

"We need to. Why do you keep running off when I enter a room?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Any of it."

"I don't get why you keep running from me."

"Because I don't want to talk to you. And if I stay around you I'll have to talk to you." Lana moved to walk past him but he stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." She snarled and tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

"I will once you have talked to me."

"Potter get off me. I'm warning you." Harry sighed.

"Tell me why and I will."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one other than my family that knows. God I still haven't spoken to them about it. So why would I want to talk to you." She cried pulling her arm from his grip and rubbing the red hand print.

"Lana it might help you to get over it."

"I have. I just can't bring myself to go through it all with some one. No one else knows what it was like. And no one should know that." She turned and walked away leaving a stunned Harry alone in the corridor.

She stopped as she rounded the corner and with a sigh she slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. She placed her head on her knees as she felt tears build up in her eyes. She looked up as someone cleared their throat in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Ginny Weasley asked sitting next to her.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure? You don't look it. It could help if you talk about it." Lana gave a small laugh, "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just you're the second person that's said that in the past hour."

"Oh, well you never know it could really help you. I find it helps." Lana smiles and runs a shaking hand through her hair.

"Aright, well you know where to find me if you do decide it will help."

Lana grabbed Ginny's wrist as she stood up, "Do you mind if I talk to you? You know to see if it does help."

"No I don't mind at all." Ginny sat back down ready to talk.

 **Please review. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

The only sound in the common room was the scratching of Hermione's quill against her parchment as she worked on her essay. Draco watched the steady movement of her quill, enjoying the peace of the almost empty room. Hermione dropped her quill on her lap as she finished the final sentence if her essay. She sighed and rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"So I've read almost all of the books in the library, and in here," Draco scoffed and Hermione scowled at him before carrying on, "And not one of them goes into detail about what actually happens at the Confirmation Stage."

Draco shrugged, "To be honest I have no clue what actually happens."

Hermione shrugged and wrapped an arm around his waist. The portrait swung open and Hermione slid down the sofa oblivious to the look that flashed across his face.

"Hey. You okay Draco?" Lana said as she sat across from the two.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. We have a question; do you know what actually happens in the Confirmation Stage?"

"I am not exactly sure but I think it's when the Veelas mate verbally says they accept the Veela as their mate and the first kiss they share. I think that's really sweet though don't you." Lana bit her lip and shrugged.

Hermione looked to the floor.

"So how's things with your mate. Any plans for today with them?"

"No we don't have plans today, he's busy at work. Things are good. Really good in fact."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but closed it as the portrait swung open again.

Zabini walked in followed by Harry. With a sigh Lana stood up and walked up to her room. Draco followed her and Zabini sat by the fire with a book he pulled fro the shelf.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as Harry stared at the spot Lana had been sat in.

"What? Oh nothing. I was wondering if you could help me on my potions essay."

"Okay. Sure have you started it yet?"

XXX

"Okay what was that about?" Draco said leaning against Lana's doorframe.

"Nothing. Okay? It was nothing." Lana mumbled not looking up form the kitten on her lap.

"It didn't look like nothing. Why don't you talk to him? Sort something out then you don't have to run from him."

"I'm not going to talk to him, okay?"

"At least talk to someone. It will help."

"I know, I have." She stood up and walked to her desk and moved some pieces of parchment around.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" Lana fell to the floor before she finished her sentence.

Draco leapt up and picked her up off the floor. He ran through the common room and through the hallways as Lana flickered between being conscious and unconscious.

He pushed the hospital wing door open and placed his sister on an empty bed before searching for the nurse.

"Mr Malfoy calm down. I will see to your sister once I have finished with Miss Adams here. Now I suggest you go and find Miss Granger and either stay with her or bring her here."

XXX

"Now Mr Malfoy I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for your sister until she wakes up. So until then you will have to wait. Is miss granger on her way?" Pomfrey said as she finished checking Lana over.

"Yes I think so."

"The sooner she gets here the better." Pomfrey said before turning and walking back to her little office.

XXX

"Hello Scarlet. Veela."

"Okay bye Hermione." The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped in.

As the portrait closed Zabini jumped up and then sat down again, expecting her to be someone else.

"Are you okay? You look really worried." Hermione asked as she sat across from him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried about Lana; she's in the hospital wing."

"Is she okay? Is Draco there?"

"I don't know how she is. Just after you left she collapsed and Draco ran to the hospital wing. He hasn't come back. I think you should go and check he's okay."

"Yeah I will do. I'll see you later." Hermione stood up and walked out of the common room.

XXX

"Hermione. Hermione wait." Ginny shouted as she ran up to Hermione, "Where are you off to?"

"Oh um…I'm going to the hospital wing."

"Why are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…Ron's in there."

"Oh I'll come with you then."

"Did I say Ron? I meant Harry's there." Hermione said quickly, panic rising in her throat.

She didn't want to make Ginny suspicious.

"I'll still go with you anyways."

Hermione sighed, "Okay it's actually Lana that's there."

"Oh is she alright? I'll come with you." Hermione shrugged and they carried on to the hospital wing together.

XXX

"So why is she in here?" Ginny asked as she pushed the door to the hospital wing open.

"I don't really know Blaise just told me she was in here. We'll find out in a minute I guess."

"Yeah probably. Hi Malfoy. How's Lana?" Ginny said as they stood by Lana's bed.

"Weasley." He said with a nod, "Pomfrey said she can't do anything until she wakes up." Draco stood up and let Ginny take his chair.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked Draco as they stepped away from the bed.

"I'm doing okay. I'm just worried about her." Hermione placed her hand on his arm and squeezed.

"She'll be okay." Draco wrapped his arm around her waist but then pulled it off as Hermione pushed his arm down.

She missed the look on his face as she watched Ginny for signs she had noticed.

"So you have no idea what's up with her?" Ginny said turning to look at the two.

"No we have no clue. It might be nothing or it could be extremely serious. We don't know."

"Don't worry yourself. She's a fighter." Ginny shrugged before standing and brushing off her skirt, "Anyway I should go. Let me know if any thing changes."

She smiled before walking out if the hospital wing. Draco sighed and sat on the now-empty seat.

"So do we think it has something to do with her mate since you seem to be fine." Hermione asked as she balanced herself of the arm of the chair.

"I don't know it's a possibility." Draco said scowling as he watched his sister.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine, just worried. Anyway it's late, you should head back and get some rest." Hermione nodded and stood up.

She held out her hand and Draco looked at her sceptically, "Draco it won't do you any good to stay here all night. Come on."

Draco took her hand and pulled himself up. They walked through the school, hand in hand. As they reached the common room Hermione dropped his hand and stepped in.

"How is she?" Blaise asked as Hermione sat on one of the armchairs and rubbed her face.

"She's asleep. We won't know what's up with her until she wakes up." Draco walked in and nodded to Zabini before walking up to his room.

He stopped as he was out of their sight and ran his hands over his face. He sighed before carrying on up the stairs.

"Draco. Wait." Hermione said as she caught up with him on the stairs, "What's wrong? And don't say your fine I know your not. Talk to me."

"Hermione I'm fine. I'm just worrying about my sister that's all. I'll see you in the morning." Draco kissed her forehead and walked into his room.

He closed the door and leant back against it with a sigh. He was worried just not about his sister.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

"I have no idea of what to do. Its all so complicated and there are set rules." Draco said running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah but you'll be okay. You always are."

"Yeah probably."

"Good morning Hermione." Blaise said as he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." Draco moved his bag from the chair for her to sit next to him, "Morning Draco."

"Morning." Draco rubbed his face and sat back.

"Right, well I'm going to see Lana." Draco nodded and pulled a book from his bag.

Hermione pulled her legs up and tucked them underneath herself.

She sighed, "Draco are you mad at me or something?"

"What? No of course not, I just didn't get much sleep last night." Hermione shrugged.

"Okay."

Draco sighed and placed his book down on the table.

"Hermione, look last night I was tired and worried about my sister. I'm not mad at you I promise." He moved and sat next to her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

The portrait swung open and Ginny stepped in.

"How did you get in?" Draco asked lifting his arm from around Hermione's shoulders.

"Blaise gave me the password. But that's not important right now. Lana's awake." Ginny said as she sat on the arm of the sofa.

"That's great. Come on." Hermione said standing and pulling on a jumper.

Draco stood up and the three walked down to the hospital wing.

"How long has she been awake, do you know?" Draco asked Ginny as she pushed open the doors.

"I don't think she's been awake long. I bumped into Blaise and he asked if I didn't mind running to tell you."

"Oh okay. I'm going to go and talk to Pomfrey see if what's up with her." Draco said before going in search of Madam Pomfrey.

"Why don't you go with him 'Mione?" Ginny said before walking over to Lana's bed.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Ginny asked as she took the seat by her bed.

Zabini placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder and squeezed it before walking over to Draco and Hermione stood at the nurse's desk.

"So do you know what's up with Lana?" Draco asked Pomfrey.

"I'm not exactly sure but I have an idea. Do you know when she last saw her mate?"

"Didn't she have plans to see him the other week with him?" Hermione said brushing her hair from her face.

"She did but she never saw him. She saw him the last Hogsmeade weekend didn't she?"

"Yeah I think she did. I think that was the last time she saw him."

"Oh dear." Pomfrey said as she pulled out a big textbook and began flicking through it, "Yes that's what I thought. I think your sister has become ill as she hasn't seen her mate in such a long time."

"Is that bad?" Hermione asked taking Draco's hand.

"Yeah, really bad and if she doesn't see her mate soon she'll get worse and… well things will get bad for the two of us." Draco said giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Oh." Hermione sighed and moved closer to Draco.

"Do you have any clue who her mate is?" he asked.

"No, she wouldn't tell me." Blaise said and Hermione shook her head.

XXX

"Look I need you to trust me and not tell him. I'll be fine and I don't want you to worry him."

"Lana I don't know. You should tell him."

"Ginny listen to me. Don't tell him. I need you to not tell him. Okay?" Ginny sighed but nodded.

"Hey Lana, how are you feeling?" Draco asked as he walked over with Hermione and Blaise.

"I'm fine."

 **Lana's POV:**

I'm not fine. Everything burns and everything aches.

I know it's because I haven't seen him in a while but I can't worry him. I know he's busy with work.

His work is so important to him and I don't want him to worry. I know that he'd drop everything for me but I don't want him to do that. I don't want him to fuss over me.

I don't want to trouble him by getting him to come here. I'll be fine.

XXX

"Well I should go. Get well soon Lana. I'll see you later." Ginny said before walking out of the hospital wing.

"Yeah I should probably go as well. I'll see you soon." Hermione kissed the top of Draco's head and turned and walked out.

Lana raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Okay tell me honestly how do you feel?" Draco asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I am fine. I feel fine, you don't need to worry."

"Lana don't give me that crap. I know you and I know you're not fine."

"I am."

"Lana you don't need to pretend. I know how you feel. The pain you're in I can feel it. Even though it's secondary pain this shit hurts." Draco said placing his hand over hers.

"Oh."

"Mr Malfoy, your sister needs to rest. Oh and Mr Malfoy I suggest you go to your lesson and stay with Miss Granger. It's best for you so you don't become ill as well." Pomfrey said as she walked over to the bed.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Draco kissed her forehead before leaving.

XXX

"Come on Drake, you can see your sister later I need you to help me with that potions essay. Father says I can't get another T or he'll take away my owl." Pansy wined as they walked down the corridor in the direction of the hospital wing.

"No Pansy, find someone else to help you."

"Drakie please."

"No Pansy. Quit it I'm not helping you." Pansy huffed and Draco could've sworn she stamped her foot before she stormed away from him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before turning in the direction of the library.

XXX

"Bye Hermione. Thanks for the help with this." Neville said giving her a small wave before walking out of the library.

"Bye."

Hermione yawned before turning back to her book. She looked up as someone dropped into the seat across from her.

"Oh hi Draco, how's Lana?"

"She's okay; well she was when I saw her this morning. Pomfrey kicked me out."

"Oh are you going to see her."

"Yeah, Pomfrey suggested I stay with you though." Draco said with a shrug.

"Oh. I was going to find Ron and Harry in a minute. But I can cancel if you want."

"No. Go find them. I'll be fine." Draco said before pushing away from the table and walking out.

Hermione sighed and stood up. She placed her book back on the shelf and collected her things. She rubbed her forehead before leaving the library to find Draco.

XXX

The stone left his fingers and flew over the water creating three small ripples before dropping into the lake.

"Draco." Hermione called as she ran down her hair flying in the wind.

"Draco, listen to me." She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, "Look if things are going to work out between us you need to understand that there is absolutely nothing going on between me and my friends. They aren't your competition."

"Hermione I know that. I can't help it, and you know that."

"Draco they are my friends and I can't forget about them." Draco shrugged and moved away.

He tucked his hands in his pockets and turned away from her.

"Look I want this to work and I'm willing to put time in but you need to listen to me. They aren't anything for you to worry about okay?" Hermione said as she wrapped her around his neck.

"Look I get that but I can't help it. But I'll try I promise." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good." She smiled before leaning up and kissing him.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

 **Ooooh things are getting exciting. It's almost time for Lana's mate to be revealed. Who do you think it is?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here it is Chapter 25. Enjoy.**

The room was filled with the sound of coughing. The only movement was Lana's body shaking with the force of the coughs as they rippled through her. Without any hesitation his feet moved to her bedside. He helped her sit forwards and positioned her pillows.

"Hey, hey its okay." Draco said as her coughs eventually subsided.

"Hey." Her chest heaved with each shuddering breath she took.

Draco helped her to lean back before looking around the room for the nurse. The door to her office opened. Lana's eyes closed and her breathing slowed to an almost normal pace.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, we need to move your sister into a private room soon." Pomfrey said as she walked over to the bed.

She placed her hand on Lana's forehead and pulled it away almost instantly. Her hand was red. She blew on her hand before shaking her head and pulling a small tub from the pocket on her apron.

"Why? Is she okay? What's going on with her?" Draco asked the panic clear in his voice.

"As her health is beginning to decline so is her control over her Veela powers."

"What do you mean?"

"Lana will lose control of her Veela until she sees her mate and I am assuming the two of you want to keep your heritage from the school. If you want it to stay secret her staying here will reveal it. And it is safer that way."

"Safer? What do you mean by that?" Draco asked his eyes never leaving his sisters face.

"Well when a Veela has no control over their powers, they can be known to attack. So it is safer that while she has no control she is in a safe environment surrounded by people her Veela knows."

"Okay. When are you planning on moving her?" Draco asked rubbing his chin.

"We plan on moving her as soon as possible. There is a room being sorted for her as we speak."

"Okay. Can I stay with her? Until her mate gets here."

"I forgot to mention, you and Miss Granger will need to stay with her. Your sister's wings will grow and so will yours."

"Oh okay. Do you happen to know who her mate is so we can let him know to come?" Draco asked scratching the back of his head.

"No I don't sorry you will have to ask her. She's coming around now so you can ask her now. I'll be back when her room is ready." Pomfrey placed her hand on his shoulder before turning and walking back to her office.

"Hey Lana. Pomfrey is going to move you into a private room because you are going to lose control of your powers soon and it's safer." Draco said softly as his sister slowly sat up.

"Lose control? What do you mean? I can't lose control. Draco you need to help me, I can't lose control." Lana said panic rising in her voice.

"Lana, calm down. Calm down, its okay. We need to get your mate here. Now can you tell me who he is so we can get him to come?"

"No, no we can't worry him I'll be fine."

"Lana you're not fine."

"No. No I don't want to worry him. I'm fine. I'm fine." Draco gulped and could tell her fever was getting worse.

"Lana listen to me, we need to get him here." Draco said grabbing her shoulder as she rocked herself as she mumbled.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She mumbled repeatedly to herself.

Draco sat on her bed and leant so she could see him, "Lana you're not okay. But you will be when you tell me who he is."

She looked up then, her eyes filled with panic, "Get Ginny. Get Ginny." She mumbled.

"Lana she'll be in lessons. Just tell me." Lana shook her head and leant back the colour draining from her face.

"Get Ginny." She said before closing her eyes.

Draco sighed and stood up.

XXX

"Sorry Professor, could I possibly borrow Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked the potions Professor.

"Oh yes of course Mr Malfoy. Miss Weasley? Don't worry I will make sure your potion gets finished my dear." Ginny hurriedly packed her things into her bag and the two left the classroom.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked as they made their way to the hospital wing.

"Pomfrey wants to move her into another room. She needs her mate here. She wouldn't tell me, she just said I needed to get you."

"Okay." Ginny said before pushing the doors open.

"Hey. Draco are you okay?" Hermione asked as they walked in.

"I've been better. Is she still awake?" Hermione nodded and moved from the seat so Ginny could sit down.

Hermione laced her fingers through Draco's and walked with him over to the nurse's desk.

"Do you want me to get him? Or do you want your brother to?" Ginny whispered keeping an eye on Draco and Hermione.

"I would have asked him but its better if you do it." Lana croaked not opening her eyes.

"Anyone else could have asked him."

"Yes but I trust you and so does he."

"Come on you trust your brother more." Ginny said a slight blush rising up her neck.

"Yes but you're the only person that knows. It would take time to explain to anyone else and I don't have the time." Ginny gave her a small smile.

"Okay how do you really feel?"

Lana finally opened her eyes and looked at her, "Like shit."

"Thanks for the honesty."

"Anytime."

"Well I should go and let him know then. Bye." Ginny waved to Hermione and Draco before making her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron waved to her as she stepped into the common room and beckoned her over. She waved and mouthed that she'd be there in a minute. She made her way up the stairs and dropped her bag by the desk. She picked up her quill and began to write.

XXX

"So we need to be in the room with her?" Hermione asked as Madam Pomfrey walked into her office.

"Yeah." Draco shrugged his shoulders and leant against the desk.

"Are you okay?" she asked taking his hand.

"I'm fine." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Honestly I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, Okay. So has she told you yet?"

"No she wouldn't. She just told me I needed to get Ginny. She trusts the youngest Weasley but not her brother." Draco looked down at their hands.

Hermione placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his head to make him look at her, "She still trusts you. Maybe Ginny saw her with her mate and she had to explain. We don't know. And once she has recovered we can ask her."

"Yeah." Draco wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Hermione leant up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leant down until his breath was on her lips.

"Mr Malfoy." Pomfrey said behind them, making them jump apart, "We will be moving your sister in a moment."

"Okay. Do you need any help moving her?" Draco asked as Hermione looked to the floor a blush slowly rising up her cheeks.

"No. Don't let me interrupt." Pomfrey said with a small smile before walking over to Lana's bed.

"That wasn't embarrassing at all." Hermione said before taking Draco's hand and following the nurse out into the corridor.

XXX

"So she should be comfortable now. Shout if you need anything." Pomfrey said before leaving the little room and closing the door behind her.

Hermione slid her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, "You look worried. She'll be okay."

"What if she's not? What do I do then?"

"Draco don't think like that. She'll get better."

"I can't help but think like that, she's my twin sister. If anything happened to her I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't go home in a few weeks time without her."

"Draco I know. She's a fighter. She'll get through this." Draco laughed a little.

"You have no idea." He mumbled before saying louder, "Yeah she's strong. She managed to hide it for so long so she'll get better."

Hermione kissed his cheek and opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Lana began thrashing and moaning on the bed. Draco rushed over and attempted to calm her. Lana woke up as Draco placed his hand on her arm and screamed as her wings ripped through her back pushing her upright. Draco let out a groan as his grew from his shoulder blades. Hermione gasped and stepped back, not taking her eyes off his grey wings.

"Do you want me to get Pomfrey?" Hermione asked nervously as Draco attempted her get Lana to lie back.

"Yeah that would be helpful." Hermione noticed his eyes were black.

She gulped as she spotted Lana's glowing hands. She span around and rushed from the room. She ran into the hospital wing and grabbed the nurse.

"Lana's awake and doesn't look to good." Hermione said, panic rising in her throat.

"Okay." Pomfrey placed the tray she was holding down and rushed back to the private room across the hall from the hospital wing.

They pushed open the door to find Lana and Draco curled up on the floor. Hermione gasped and rushed to Draco as Pomfrey ran to Lana's side. Hermione grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked wrapping her arm around his waist to keep him steady.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Draco said swaying slightly.

Pomfrey conjured two chairs up and Hermione guided him to one and helped him sit down.

"Hey what happened to your wings?" Hermione asked running a finger over the edge of one.

"What do you mean?" He asked watching her fingers trace his wing.

"I thought they were white."

"My wings will change with each stage."

"Oh. I liked them white."

"So did I. they went with my hair and made my devilish good looks even better." He said before kissing her cheek.

She pushed his shoulder and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder. She lifted her head as someone knocked on the door. She looked at Draco before standing and walking to the door. She pulled it open and sighed as Professor McGonagall walked in followed by Ginny.

"Mr Weasley is here for Lana." The headmistress said standing to the side so he could walk in.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to Draco and she saw that Lana had begun to stir. She looked back and gasped. Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"Fred what are you doing here?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"I'm Lana's mate."

 **Its official Lana's mate has been revealed. Were you expecting that?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Was it worth the wait?**

 **It seems like a Guest to the story was correct in guessing Lana's mate. How did you guess it was one of the Weasley twins?**


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm just glad he showed up when he did." Draco said as they walked down the empty corridor.

"Yeah it was good timing. I was not expecting it to be him though." Blaise said and Draco shrugged.

"When McGonagall said 'Mr Weasley' I was shitting myself thinking it was Weasley. God that would have been horrible."

"God? Since when do you use Muggle sayings?" Blaise asked punching his friend's shoulder.

"I've been spending too much time with Hermione." Draco said shaking his head.

"What's wrong with spending so much time with me?" Hermione said stepping away from the wall.

"Nothing." Draco said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Zabini cleared his throat and they pulled apart, Hermione looking embarrassed. Draco shot him scowl.

"We were heading back to the common room. You coming?" Draco asked before kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I was pretty much finished anyway." She pulled her arms from his neck and took his hand.

"So what is wrong with spending time with me?" Hermione teased as they neared the common room.

"There's nothing wrong with spending time with you, I'd just picked up one of your Muggle phrases. That's all." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek before giving Sammy the password.

She stepped in pulling Draco with her.

"Evening." Fred said as the portrait closed behind Blaise.

Fred placed his book on the chair next to him trying not to wake Lana up. She sighed and curled up in his side. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Hi Fred. How is she?" Hermione asked sitting across from them.

"She seems tired." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well if you will excuse us we should head to bed. Goodnight Hermione." Blaise said as he and Draco stood up.

Draco leant over and kissed Hermione's cheek before walking up the stairs followed by Blaise. Hermione watched them go before looking down at the floor.

"Have you told George?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah I had to explain when he overheard the howler Ginny sent. He seemed to take it okay."

"Good." Hermione looked to the floor and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I haven't told Ron. I figured you would want to do that." Fred said and Hermione looked at him through the hair that had fallen over her face.

"Thanks." Hermione looked down again.

"Look he'll understand that you had no choice in it."

"Yes, Ronald Weasley the most understanding person in the entire Wizarding World." Fred laughed and Hermione stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." She ruffled his hair and began walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight. And they'll understand when you tell them." Hermione waved back at him before walking up to her room.

She closed the door behind her and sighed. She jumped as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled the door open.

"We need to talk."

XXX

 **Fred's POV:**

This feels right, meant to be. Her lay like this feels like this is how it's meant to be.

I just wish she'd have told me she wasn't well earlier. But I know her and I know that she doesn't want to worry me. When I got that Howler I feared the worst as I made my way here. But that's Lana for you. And I wouldn't change her.

It feels as if we could stay here forever. Her head on my shoulder, it feels like that's where it belongs.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

I chuckled slightly as her bumped into mine as she lifted her head. I kissed her forehead and she sighed and closed her eyes again. She opened them and looked at me as if he was able to tell I was watching her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked resting my head against hers.

"I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, "Fine. I feel like I've been kicked in the head by that Hippogriff from our third year."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I stood up and pulled her with me. She wrapped her arm around my waist.

I sighed before walking with her up to her room. I closed the door.

XXX

The portrait opened and Draco stepped out. He ran a hand over his face before making his way through the school. As he stepped out into the crisp October air, his eyes landed on the pair he was looking for.

"Ah hello Draco it's been a while." Theo said as Draco sat down next to him.

"Hi Drakie." Pansy said waving.

Draco rolled his eyes and Theo shrugged.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Theo asked as Draco leant back against the tree.

"Well it's a bit of a long story." Draco said rubbing the back of his neck.

"They say the best place to start is the beginning." Theo said slapping a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Well it all started before our birthday…"

XXX

"I can't believe you picked her over me!" Pansy shrieked standing up.

"Pansy you heard him, he had no choice in who his mate turned out to be." Theo said attempting to calm his friend.

Pansy screamed and stomped her foot before storming off in the direction of the castle.

"Well that could have gone better." Draco said rubbing the back of his neck.

"She'll calm down eventually. And then she'll realise that you're happy and that's all she wants really. I should go and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." Theo said standing up.

"I'm sure it could have been worse."

Theo shrugged and turned in the direction of the castle.

With a sigh Draco stood up, and began walking back to the castle.

XXX

"So why is Fred here again?" Harry asked as Fred disappeared up the stairs.

"Um… I don't remember." Hermione said looking at her lap.

"Oh well I'll ask him another time." Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione looked up as the portrait swung open and Draco stepped in.

"Well 'Mione we should go." Ron said standing up.

Harry sighed and stood up as well, "Bye 'Mione. We'll um… see you later."

Ron pushed past Draco and walked out of the common room followed by Harry. Hermione grabbed the books from the desk and slid them back onto the bookshelf.

"So have you told them yet?" Draco asked sitting on the sofa watching her move about the room.

Hermione said nothing and continued putting the books away. Draco sighed and stood up. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Look, I get that you're nervous about it but they're your best friends and you need to tell them at some point." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

"Have you met my friends?"

Draco kissed her forehead, "I'm sure they won't be mad. It's not your fault."

Hermione pulled away and sat on the sofa. Draco sat next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders pulling her into his side.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "So how did it go telling Theo and pansy?"

"Pansy was not impressed. And that's an understatement." Hermione giggled.

"So it could have gone better then?"

"I wasn't expecting anything less."

Hermione looked up as the portrait swung open. Lana walked in and dropped onto the other sofa with a sigh.

"Would either of you like to explain why I was just ambushed by Pansy Parkinson demanding to know why I was allowing you to go out with a Mud- muggle-born."

"I bet that was fun." Draco mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh trust me it was when I hexed her for calling Hermione a Mudblood."

"Lana you didn't need to do that." Hermione said softly.

Lana leant over and took Hermione's hand, "Oh come on Hermione. I like you and anyways it saved Theo having to. He didn't look impressed. I couldn't stand there and watch as he screamed at her for much longer."

"I still don't get why she was so upset. She broke up with me when we went out in our fifth year." Hermione shrugged and sat forward.

"Maybe she still has feeling for you." Lana said leaning back and closing her eyes.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her face.

"Hermione I don't have feelings for her." Draco said sitting forward and taking Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded and Lana stood up, "Have you seen Fred?"

"Yeah he's in your room waiting for you." Lana nodded and made her way up the stairs.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**

 **A/n: From now on I am going to try and post a new chapter a week.**


	27. Chapter 27

**And here is Chapter 27**

"Well we'll see you later Drake." Lana said before stepping through the portrait hole after Fred.

Draco sighed before standing. He walked up the stairs and knocked.

"Hi." Hermione said as she opened the door.

"Hi. I'm heading to get lunch. I was wondering if you were coming." Hermione nodded and closed the door behind her.

She smiled and took Draco's hand as they stepped out of the common room.

"I can't believe it's snowed already. It looks so peaceful and beautiful." Hermione said stopping by one of the large windows and staring out.

"Yeah it does." Draco said standing by her side and squeezing her hand.

Hermione smiled before pulling her hand out of his and stepping away as footsteps grew louder. Draco scowled as the fifth year walked past.

"Come on." Hermione said grabbing his hand and walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

Draco sighed, "You know the Christmas Party before we leave? Um... will you go with me?"

"Um… Well I see you later." Hermione said before turning and rushing into the Great Hall and walking to the Gryffindor table.

Draco sighed and made his way to the Slytherin table and sat between Daphne and Theo.

XXX

"Hey 'Mione. So it turns out Fred has a new girlfriend, that's why he was here the other day." Ron said as Hermione sat next to him.

"Oh really? Did he say who?" Hermione said her eyes landing on Draco across the room.

"No, well I sort of guessed he had a new girlfriend here. So I don't know who it is." Ron said with a shrug.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder with her. Ron nudged her back and went back to his food. Hermione noticed Harry was pushing his food around his plate.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just its Halloween tomorrow." Hermione placed her hand on his back and rubbed calming circles.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot what date it was." She kissed his cheek and placed her head on his shoulder.

She jumped slightly as the doors to the Great Hall slammed loudly. Her eyes roamed over the Slytherin table and she inwardly groaned as she spotted the seat Draco had been in was vacant.

"Um… I have to go. I'll see you later." She kissed Harry's cheek and ruffled Ron's hair before rushing out behind Draco.

XXX

Hermione walked down to the lake, the freshly-fallen snow crunching beneath her feet. She spotted Draco sat leant against the tree and made her way over. She slid down the tree and bit her lip as he leant away from the tree dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay? You left in a hurry." Draco sighed and stood up brushing the snow from his pants.

Hermione leant her head back as Draco turned away from her to look at the lake. She stood up and stepped in front of him so he was facing her.

"Draco, what's up with you? You've been distant for the past few days and seem annoyed all the time." Draco sighed and looked away from her again not saying anything.

"Draco are you even listening?" Hermione asked placing her hand on his arm.

His eyes travelled down and landed on her hand. As if her hand was burning she hastily pulled it off and pushed it into her pocket. Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face as Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"Look Granger, maybe you should go back inside its cold." Hermione looked up confused.

"Granger? What happened to Hermione?" Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Hermione let's go inside." Draco turned and walked off to the castle.

He stopped when he realised Hermione wasn't following him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you." She said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hermione just drop it and let's go." Hermione scowled as Draco turned back to the castle.

"Tell me what's going on with you recently and I'll come." Draco cursed and turned back to face her.

"Drop it Granger." Draco could feel his anger starting to grow as Hermione scowled and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Why wont you tell me what's up with you?" Hermione snapped, pushing her hands into her pockets.

"Why haven't you told Weasel and Wonderboy about us? Are you ashamed of us, is that it?" Draco snapped back, curling his fists by his sides.

"Is that what this is about?" Hermione asked looking bewildered.

"Every time you let go of my hand or step away from me, that's you rejecting me. That's you basically saying you don't want to be seen with me."

"Draco don't you think you're over-reacting abut this all?" Hermione flinched as Draco's eyes darkened.

"Over-reacting? I'm over-reacting? You have no idea how it feels." He yelled, his eyes changing to black.

"I have no idea what it feels like? Go on tell me what it feels like? Help me to understand then." Hermione said as she felt her frustration rise as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Look Granger, lets talk about this another time." He said as the anger drained out of him and turned into exhaustion.

"No, we are doing this now. Why didn't you say anything about this if it was upsetting you so much?"

"Drop it please." Draco looked away from her, his voice low and filled with warning.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it would start a fight and… I didn't want to lose you." He said the last part so quietly she struggled to hear him.

She placed her hand on his arm, "Draco you won't lose me."

He looked away from her and took a step back, "I don't know Hermione… Maybe we should take a break."

"Draco what are you saying?" her eyes flooded with panic and her heart sped up.

"This isn't working for you. You don't want to be seen with me and I can't deal with hoping for something that isn't going to work. If you're not ready for us then maybe there shouldn't be an us." He pushed his hands into his pockets and walked off towards the castle.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted after him her voice breaking.

"Don't go!" she cried as she watched his silhouette shrink as he got closer to the castle.

With a cry she fell on her knees into the snow. Tears streamed down her face as her heart shattered into pieces.

Lana's POV:

When he walked in I knew something was wrong. He took two steps in and threw his cloak onto the floor. I leapt up and caught him before he hit the ground. Sobs wracked through his body and tears streamed down his face.

I don't know how long we were sat there in the middle of the floor before he spoke.

He sat up and ran a hand over his hair.

"I think… I think we just broke up." He said his voice cracking.

I felt my heart break as his voice cracked and he chocked back a sob. His eyes were red and puffy. I could see the pain in them.

"I take it you two had a fight. Are you okay Drake?" I asked wiping a tear that was rolling down his cheek.

"Honestly, I feel like the world's ending." He closed his eyes, blinking back the tears.

I pulled him into my side and stroked his hair as the flood-gates opened. We sat there for another hour before he fell asleep his head resting on my shoulder.

I carefully moved him off me, before levitating him up to his room. I lowered him onto the bed and left him sleeping.

As the door clicked shut behind me, Fred walked in carrying a sleeping Hermione in his arms.

"Hey, I found her asleep outside the portrait and thought I should bring her in. Are you okay?" he asked softly so he wouldn't wake Hermione.

"What? I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

He carefully placed Hermione onto the sofa and turned back to me.

He pulled me into his arms, "Are you sure you're okay? You look pale and not a pale as always."

"I'm fine. Now I should take Hermione up to her room." I pulled away from him and levitated her up to her room.

XXX

 **Lana's POV:**

"Now, how are you really feeling?" Fred asked as I sat next to him on the sofa after putting Hermione in her bed.

"Really Fred, I'm fine. It's Draco I'm worried about, he and Hermione had a fight and I think they broke up." I confessed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Do you know what they fought about?"

"No. Draco couldn't tell me. It was horrible, he broke down and I have never felt so useless." Well that's almost true.

Fred squeezed my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Thing's will work out between them"

"I hope so; we both need their relationship to work."

"Anyway it's getting late." He stood up and held his hand out to me.

I took it and he pulled me up. Even though things seem bad now for Draco, things will work out. They have to. If they don't patch things up we won't make it to our eighteenth.

 **A/N:**

 **Normally I would say I hope you enjoyed this chapter but this chapter was kind of sad. Don't worry there is method to my madness and things will get sorted. Eventually.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. I go back to school next week so I won't have a much time to write as I have had these past few weeks but I will try and make sure I post every weekend as normal**

 **I also have some other ideas for Fanfics so keep and eye out for them. see you next week for the next chapter.**

 **Also check out my new story The Vows, its another Draco and Hermione story.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

"Why are you all so quiet?" Ron asked throwing his hands up.

They had been sat by the lake for over an hour in silence before Ron gave up waiting for one of the others to say something. Harry shrugged and focused on the toe of his shoes while Hermione barely acknowledged anything had been said. Ron wished he knew what was going through his friend's heads.

Ron leant back against the tree as Hermione stood u with a faraway stare.

"I have… things to do." She turned and walked towards the castle.

Ron rubbed his temples, "Do you know what's been going on with her recently?"

Harry shook his head, "I asked her but she said it was nothing. I don't know. If she doesn't want to talk to us, she won't and we can't force her."

"Ginny has been quiet as well maybe that has something to do with it." Ron said and Harry shrugged watching something across the lake.

XXX

"I don't know what to do." Lana said sitting forward and putting her head in her hands.

"I know. He hasn't left his room for the past week and he refuses to eat." Blaise said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought it would take a few days for them to cool down and then they'd sort it out. I can't take this much longer."

"Lana we're all worried. That's why we need to be careful around him for a few more days until they patch things up."

"I'm worried about him. They need to talk soon." Lana said biting her lip.

"Hermione isn't doing any better." Blaise said.

"Hermione has been really quiet. If things are bad for Draco then things will be equally as bad for her." Lana said.

"Things are probably worse for her. She has no one to talk to and her friends have no clue what's wrong." Lana closed her eyes and sighed.

"In all honesty I don't have that much of an idea of what happened, he didn't tell me what really happened."

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I don't know." Lana said as the portrait opened and Fred walked in.

"So Ron just bumped into me and asked what's happened between Hermione and Ginny." Fred said as he sat next to Lana and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"But nothing has happened between Ginny and Hermione." Lana said as Fred kissed her temple.

"We know that but Ron doesn't. They are still trying to make sense of my Hermione hasn't been happy recently."

"Oh yeah."

"So how's Draco?" Fred asked and Blaise sighed.

"He isn't coping with the break up. We're really worried about him."

"From what Ron said they are really worried about Hermione." Fred said as he rubbed his jaw.

"Right," Blaise said standing up, "I'm going to go down to the kitchens and get him some food."

Lana nodded and Blaise walked out of the common room.

"Fred I'm scared." Lana whispered as the portrait clicked shut behind him.

"They'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure? I'm not." Lana said sitting forward.

"Lana, things will get better. Not necessarily tomorrow or the day after but things will get better. And then they will realise that what ever it was their fight was about wasn't as serious as they originally thought." Fred said taking her hand.

"I don't know… you might be right. I can't help but worry."

"Anyway lets go get some lunch." Fred said standing up and holding out his hand.

Lana smiled and took his hand.

XXX

"Thank you for the food Blinky." Lana thanked the elf and stepped out into the hall with the tray of food for her brother.

Lana walked through the corridors, her mind on her brother and his deteriorating health. It had been three weeks since they had argued and her brother hadn't left his room or eaten more than a few mouthfuls of the food they had left in his room. Lana could feel he needed to see Hermione but getting him to admit that would be the hardest task.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on his door, not expecting him to reply.

"Hey, I brought you something to eat." She said as she placed the tray on his bedside cabinet.

Draco made no movement to acknowledge her presence in the room. Lana sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Look drake if you don't like the food you've been given then you can always go and get it yourself." Lana looked at him, willing him to speak.

He didn't.

"Can you just talk to me?" Lana said lying next to him.

As the silence because deafening, Lana sighed and rolled onto her side.

"Alright I'll start. So mother wrote the other day and is already planning the Christmas party we have every year and wanted to know if Fred would be coming. I still haven't told her about him yet; I wanted to tell mother and father face-to-face and… well you know what they are like.

"Anyway mother wants me to get back to her about Hermione coming as well and I've already written our reply but I don't know if I should send it. Fred said I should wait until the two of you make up but I don't see that happening any time soon so I'm going to write to mother and tell her Hermione won't be joining us. Unless you don't want me to." She looked over at her brother and sighed as he rolled and turned his back to her.

"Look, Draco I get you're upset and it feels as if things are going downhill but just think how I feel. My secondary pain is no where near yours but it still hurts. Just admit you miss her and things can go back to how they were. But they only will if you get over yourself and talk to her." Lana said before walking out if the room attempting to blink back tears.

XXX

"Lana what's wrong?" Fred asked as she sat next to him on the sofa.

"Nothing it's just getting stressful with Draco." Fred dropped his arm around her shoulders and shrugged as the portrait opened and Hermione ad Ron walked in.

"Ron just wait here I'll be two minutes." Hermione said before racing up the stairs.

"What's going on here?" Ron demanded to know as he spotted Fred's arm around Lana.

Ron's cheeks were slowly reddening to match his hair colour, a sign the well-known Weasley temper was about to make an appearance

"I think you're best explaining this one. I should go and talk to Hermione. Will you be okay here?" Fred nodded and Lana stood up and walked up the stairs after Hermione.

"So it all started when the first Hogsmeade weekend when you visited the store…"

XXX

"So this is how you're going to carry on the year?" Lana asked leaning against the doorframe of Hermione's room.

"What?" Hermione said rummaging around the drawers of the chest searching for something.

"So for the rest of the year, or until Draco and I pass, you're going to avoid the common room, skive off all of your duties and run away from the promises you made. You said you'd try to work with him. You said you care about him but you don't give a shit really do you?" Lana said pushing away from the door.

"Lana it's not like that and you know it. Look I tried and things didn't work out. I'm sorry but I've done all I can."

"See that's the thing; there's so much you could have done and you've done nothing. Just talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione said shaking her head.

"It is." Hermione shook her head and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Look, the two of you are miserable so if you talk you can patch things up."

"Look things didn't work between us so there's nothing we can do now." Hermione ran her hands over the covers and sighed.

"Fight for it then."

"Lana it's not that simple. There's nothing left to fight for."

"Of course there's something to fight for there always is."

"I'm sorry but there's not this time." Hermione sighed and walked out.

As Hermione walked down the stairs she figured Ron had calmed down since the shouting that could be heard from her room had ceased.

"'Mione. Let's go." Hermione nodded and once outside the common room Ron asked his voice laced with venom, "Did you know Lana and my brother were going out? And that the two Malfoy's are _Veela_? Lav will love that piece of information"

"Ronald you cannot go and tell Lavender, the biggest gossip in the school, Lana's secret. if she wanted everyone to know they would have told everyone."

"Why do you even care?"

Hermione shrugged and they walked down to the lake in silence.

"Hermione why have you been so… down recently?" Ron asked as he lowered himself to the floor next to the lake.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked snapping out of her daze.

"Well you've seemed really upset recently." Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh I… um had an argument with Ginny. But I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh okay. I understand that." Ron scowled down at the floor as he let the newest piece of information sink in.

He couldn't wait to tell his mother. That would be something fun to see.

 **A/N: So… I promise things will get better soon. So I'm trying to decide weather or not to carry this on with a sequel or to have the entire story under one story. So let me know what you prefer and I will take that into consideration.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the latest chapter. See you next week.**


	29. Chapter 29

Lana took a deep breath to brace herself before stepping into the dimly lit room. She shivered as the cold air washed over her and she felt goose bumps rise on her arms. She flicked the light on and rolled her eyes as her brother pulled the covers over his head. She balanced the tray she had on the small wooden table by his bed and sighed as she picked up the tray of uneaten food she had left there the previous night.

"Draco you need to eat." He said nothing and stayed wrapped up in his cocoon of blankets.

"Alright Draco listen. If you just got your arse out of bed and went and spoke to her all of this would end and we could back to how things were." Draco continued to refuse to acknowledge her presence and rolled over so he was facing away from her.

"Aright if that's how it's going to be." she stalked out of the room her fingers turning white from the grip she had on the tray.

With a roar of anger, she threw the tray at the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Her chest heaving she took that last few steps before crumpling in exhaustion. Fred leapt from his seat and rushed over. Her pulled her petite frame closer and rested his head on top of hers.

Sobs ripped through her body and Fred had to fight to stop his own tears falling down his cheeks at the sight of his distressed girlfriend. He wasn't sure how long they had been sat there for until her tears ceased and she lifted her head. He kissed her temple and wiped away the stay tear tumbling down her cheek.

"I'm scared." She whispered so quietly that Fred could only just hear her.

Fred kissed her temple again and tightened his grip on her as if she was going to float away. Lana tucked her head into the space between his neck and shoulder as she felt another wave of tears roll down her cheek. Fred closed his eyes as he felt his heart brake for her.

"They'll get through this. It's just a bump in the road, everything will be fine." Fred felt Lana begin to shake in his arms.

"I'm not sure they will anymore." Lana said after a few minutes of heartbreaking silence.

They sat like that, a mess of tangled limbs, for a while until Fred realised she had fallen asleep exhausted from crying. He tucked one arm under her legs and the other under her shoulders.

He carried her up to her room bridal style and placed her carefully on the bed. He smiled fondly at her as he tucked her in under the covers. He kissed her forehead before closing the door quietly behind him.

With a silent incantation he cleared the tray and food from the base of the stairs. He sighed as he placed the now-repaired tray on the coffee table to be taken back to the kitchen later.

He sighed as he stepped out of the common room. His footsteps echoed down the corridors to his old common room.

XXX

"Please I just need to speak to someone in there." Fred pleaded with the portrait.

"I'm sorry but since you are no longer a student at the school I cannot grant you access to the dormitories.

Fred sighed and leant against the wall waiting for someone to walk out.

After several minutes two third years stepped out.

"Do you know if Harry Potter is in there?" Fred asked pushing away from the wall.

Like deer in headlights the two froze.

"Harry Potter is in there, would you like me to get him for you?" a fifth year said as she stepped out of the common room.

The third years scampered off and Fred shook his head, "No I'll go and speak to them myself."

The fifth year nodded and walked away. Fred stepped through the portrait and scanned the room for his youngest brother and his best friend. He spotted them in the armchairs by the fire. As he made his way over Harry looked up.

"Is everything okay?" Harry said as Fred sat down on an empty chair.

"Um… not really." Ron looked up a scowl set firmly on his face.

"Trouble in paradise with Malfoy?" he sneered crossing his arms over his chest.

"No things with Lana are great. What's your problem Ronald?" Fred said his hands curling into fists.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy, that's my problem." Ron said the tips of his ears slowly turning a deeper red colour.

"The enemy? Lana's isn't my enemy and she certainly isn't yours." Ron scoffed

"Well we'll just have to wait to see what mum says then won't we?" Ron said looking smug.

"You wrote to mum?" Fred said jumping up, the tip of his ears matching his hair.

"He's waiting for my owl (Hedge) to come back. He hadn't told me what he was using him for but now I won't let you use him Ron. Not for that." Harry said shaking his head at his friend.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut across him, "So Fred why did you come to talk to us?"

Ron sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. He scowled as Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh yes. Look I can't tell you why but I need you to promise to keep your eye on Hermione." Fred said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is she in danger?" Harry said sitting forward in his seat.

"No"

"Then why can't you tell us." Ron said grumpily.

"Because I don't think she would want me to. Just keep your eye on her. We're all worried about her and we need you two to keep an eye out for her."

"Who's 'we'?" Ron asked scowling.

"Quit sulking Ron this is serious. So she's not in any trouble?" Harry asked worry written in the lines on his forehead.

"No. she's not in any trouble or danger she just needs you to be there for her."

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, it'd be a big help." Fred stood up and raked a hand through his hair, "Well I should go and thanks again."

"No problem. See you later Fred." Fred smiled and made his way back to the heads common room.

XXX

He stepped into the common room a weight lifted from his shoulders. He made his way up to Lana's room and quietly eased the door open. He smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully. He slid his shoes off and curled up next to Lana. She rolled over and curled into his side. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She groaned quietly as she opened her eyes. She smiled up at him through her lashes and kissed his jaw.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked groggily.

"About an hour." Fred said and kissed her temple.

"So it's not time for tea?" she said tucking her head into the gap between his neck and shoulder.

Fred chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "No baby it's not time for tea."

Lana groaned and placed her palm on his chest. Fred laced their fingers together and kissed her fingers.

"Okay 'm gonna go back to sleep." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Fred kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip on her. Lana sighed in content and drifted off to sleep.

With one of her hands gripping onto his t-shirt and the other hand around his waist, she slept peacefully in the arms of the one he loved. She was so happy she had found him and she never wanted to let him go.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it is shorter than I normally make it, I've not had much time this week to write.**


	30. Chapter 30

Lana sighed as she dropped the tray onto the table with a bang. Draco rolled away from her and put his pillow over his head, trying to show her he wanted her to leave.

 **Draco's POV:**

"Draco." the way she said my name made my already-broken heart shatter, but I couldn't turn over to look at her.

I felt a weight drop onto the bed, from her presumably sitting on the edge. I felt her body begin to shake. It was only when I heard her sobs I turned over and placed my hand on the small of her back.

"Draco you need to eat." She said after she eventually finished crying.

I shook my head and dropped back onto my pillows. She turned to look at me her pain written all over her face. Ever since we were little we had always masked our feelings (it's how things are done in the Malfoy house). To see her looking so upset broke the parts of my heart still intact.

She sighed and stood up, "If you don't start to eat soon I'll have to start force feeding you and I know from personal experience that it isn't nice to be on the receiving end of it."

Shit. Hearing her say that brought back painful memories of us trying to get her to eat something after we rescued her. Her face now must be what mine was like then. I hate myself for doing this but being away from Hermione is tearing my world apart. I miss her so much and my Veela is screaming for her touch and her kiss. I've lost a part of myself and I feel like I'm falling apart. I ache for her to be near me… but I can't. She probably doesn't want to be with me and all I want is for her to be happy. Even if that means she's not with me.

But I need to be there for Lana. So I lean over and pick up the spoon. I place the spoonful of what I can only assume is porridge and force myself to swallow. I could see the weight roll off her shoulders. A hint of a smile ghosted her lips but disappears as I place the spoon back on the tray and lean back, my head hitting the headboard.

She leant over and kissed my forehead before walking out and closing the door behind her. I held back the bile that burned up my throat and sighed. I forced down anther mouthful of the flavourless slop.

Food lacked taste. Bird song lacked rhythm. The warmth of my bed didn't remove the cold feeling etched on my bones. The sun stopped shinning.

I hate this. But I can't bring myself to leave my room. I can't bring myself to walk the halls we had once walked together. I can't bring myself to watch her laugh with her friends. I can't bring myself to see her survive without me. I can't bring myself to see her be so close yet so far. I can't bring myself to see her without me.

I can't bring myself to do anything. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't even get out of bed.

My dreams (when I do sleep) revolve around her. Everything in my room reminds me of her. There's a pile of steadily growing work that Lana continues to bring me in the hope I'll bring myself to sit at my desk and do one of the things that reminds me so much of her. I want to scream out.

I miss her and I know I've lost her forever now.

XXX

Lana walked down the stairs some of the weight lifted off her shoulders. She felt like singing. He had eaten something. It wasn't much but he had eaten something.

"Hi baby. You look pleased. What happened?" Fred asked as she dropped onto the sofa next to him.

"He ate something. Not much, but something." Lana said unable to keep the smile from her face.

"Baby that's great." Fred said kissing her cheek and squeezing her shoulders.

Lana placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. She moved her leg over his so she was straddling him as he deepened the kiss. She moaned as he began kissing a line across her jaw to her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as he began sucking on her pulse point.

She kissed the top of his head as he moved his kisses back up her neck to her lips. She crashed her mouth back on his as she ran her hands over his chest. His hands moved up and down her thighs as she kissed her way along his jaw.

She pulled away breathless and placed her hands on his chest. He kissed her lips softly before pulling away and brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

She tucked her head into the nook of his neck and sighed. She moved her head slightly and spoke her lips brushing against his neck with the three words she said, "I love you."

She felt his breath catch in his throat. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

She leant back and looked at the man she loved with all of her heart. She kissed him again.

Fred deepened the kiss and pulled her closer so she was pressed against him.

He groaned as she moved her head to his neck. She kissed the sensitive part of his neck and smiled against his skin as she heard him groan and felt something harden against her thigh.

She felt her control begin to slip and Fred's fingers bite into her hips. Her mouth filled with fangs and she pulled away panting. Fred's eyes widened as he looked into her black eyes.

"Lana?" Fred asked as she pressed her forehead against his, trying to slow her breathing.

"Yeah?" Lana asked breathlessly, as she felt her fangs retract and her eyes fade back to their normal silver.

"What just happened?" Lana sighed and sat next to him.

"What just happened was my fangs growing so I could Mark you." She brushed her fingers through her hair before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh" Lana lifted her head up to see Fred looking down at her confused.

"What?" Lana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to." Lana looked down at her lap a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

She looked up as Fred placed two fingers under her chin. Fred smiled down at her before softly kissing her.

Lana wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She smiled as she trailed her kisses across his jaw and down to the soft spot she found before.

Fred gripped her hips as her mouth filled with fangs. She lifted her head to look him in the eye checking it was what he wanted. Fred held back a gasp as he looked into the blackness.

Fred kissed her forehead to say he wanted her to carry on.

With a smile she kissed the spot again before gripping onto Fred's biceps as the fangs sunk into his skin.

Fred groaned and tightened his grip on her hips as he felt her fangs deep in his shoulder.

Lana carefully pulled her fangs out and kissed the skin to stem the trickle of blood and to ease the pain.

"How do you feel?" Lana asked as she leant her forehead against Fred's.

"My shoulder's sort of sore but I'll be fine." Lana nodded and kissed Fred's cheek before sitting next to him.

Lana struggled to contain her smile for the rest of the day and Fred struggled to keep his hands off her. They could either be found holding hands or kissing that day. Most of the school found the sight of Lana Malfoy smiling contagious and found they were unable to stop the grins on their faces as the loved-up couple wandered around the school. Only a few people found themselves saddened by the sight. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were part of that few.

 **Sorry this is a bit shorter than normal I've not had much time to write again this week.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this update and please review and tell me what you think. See you next week.**


	31. Chapter 31

She dropped her books onto the desk and slid into the chair, dropping her head into her hands. The bags under her eyes made her look pale. Her dull eyes made her face look hollow.

Hermione sighed before opening one of the textbooks. She propped her head up with one hand and flicked through the pages, not taking in any of the words.

She normally relished the silence the library had but today it only reminded her of how alone she was. Harry and Ron had gone to Hogsmeade for the last weekend trip before they broke up for Christmas in a few weeks.

 **Hermione's POV:**

I'm being stupid!

Why can't I just get him off my mind and revise?

I threw my head back and sighed before giving up and stuffing my book into my bag. I sighed again before walking out of the library and towards the common room. With any luck they will all be out and I can go in and get my things without any of them knowing I was there.

What's going on with me?

I sighed and gave the password to Sammy. Honestly, who came up with that? Veela? Really? Was it some kind of joke?

I sighed once again and stepped into the common room. The common room was empty and eerily quiet. Since the start of the year it's been filled with jokes and stories never quiet. But since… our 'fallout' it's been quiet whenever I've been back.

I haven't seen him yet. I know I'm being silly but I can't see him knowing he's hurting because of me.

I didn't realise what I was doing. I'd never hurt him on purpose. I thought he knew that. Anyway it's happened and I can't go back now.

It's probably better for him now as it is. He'd never be happy with me and his parents wouldn't be happy. I know family means a lot to him.

He'll find a way to keep going. He's been through so much he just has to. He'll be fine. They both will. I just wish I could help.

When we were together, everything just seemed perfect. The grass seemed greener; the sun shone brighter, food tasted better. God that sounds cliché.

What has this come to?

A few weeks ago, we were happy. I just wish things hadn't turned out how they had. If only I still had my time turner.

XXX

Lana sighed and tugged her jacket tighter around herself. She pulled out the note from her pocket and read it again, smiling at the familiar cursive.

 _Dearest Lana, meet me at our place for a day filled with wonder and excitement. Love always, Your Fred._

Lana smiled and placed the note back in her pocket as she made her way down the busy street. A smile graced her lips as she spotted the mess of ginger hair she loved. She snuck up behind him and pressed her frozen fingers to the back of his neck, chuckling as he gasped and jumped forwards.

Fred span around and encased her cold hands in his own warmer ones before pulling her into a kiss that warmed her insides.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he pulled away.

"Wait and see." He took one of her hands and pulled her off in the direction of wherever they were headed.

He stopped outside of a small coffee shop.

"Fred? Where are we?" she asked as he moved to go inside.

"It's like a muggle coffee shop but for wizards. It's run by a squib." Lana raised an eyebrow but allowed him to pull her inside.

"So how did you find this place?" she asked as Fred returned from ordering, with two steaming mugs.

"When George and I came to look around here to decide if we were going to set up shop here we came across here and thought it seemed nice enough." Lana nodded and took a sip of her drink, scrunching her nose up at how sweet it was.

"What is this?" she asked placing it back on the table and pushing it away.

"Pumpkin spice latte. I take it you're not a fan then?" Lana nodded.

"So let's cut the crap, why did you bring me out Fred?" Fred sighed and placed his mug down and took her hands across the table.

"I know you're worried about your brother, I wanted to get you away from that for a while. He's in pain and so are you." Lana sighed and tried to pull her hands away, only for Fred to hold on tighter.

"Fred I'm fine. Don't worry about me." she offered him and small smile before looking at their hands.

"You're not though. I know you, probably better than you know yourself." Lana exhaled and looked back up at him, "No I'm serious. When you're in pain you bite your lip, when you're nervous you crack your knuckles and play with your hair and when you're scared you play with you lip and tug your sleeves over your hands and when you're angry you grind your teeth and clench your jaw."

Lana sighed and pressed a kiss to the back of Fred's hand.

"Okay I guess I'm kind of stressed but I'm fine." Fred raised an eyebrow and Lana resisted the urge to crack her knuckles.

"Alright, secondary pain can be a bitch but I can deal with it. I've been through worse." Fred sighed and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"What do you mean you've been through worse?" he asked his brown eyes filled with worry.

"That's a story for another day." Fred looked about to argue but decided against it.

He just pressed a kiss against her knuckles.

"I'm just worried I'm going to lose him." she said quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"You won't."

"I just feel so useless. There's nothing I can do or say. I can't get through to him anymore." Lana said dropping her head.

"Things can only get better now." Lana sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, well hopefully." Lana sighed as she looked back up.

Fred squeezed her hands and sent her a smile. She smiled back at him and Fred felt his insides warm.

"So have you noticed how close Ginny has been getting with Blaise?" Fred asked his smile so infectious Lana couldn't help but smile back.

The two spent the rest of the day in each others company. Lana knew that it was what she needed. She could make it though whatever life threw at her as long as she had Fred by her side.

 **A/N: sorry this is so short I've had barely any time to write this week. I promise to try and make it up to you next week.**


	32. Chapter 32

Lana sighed before stepping into the potions classroom, her body aching.

"Ah Miss Malfoy, thank you for joining us today. I assume your brother is still ill." Professor Slughorn said as she made her way to the empty seat by Daphne.

"Yes he would have liked to come but he was too ill to make it." Lana said as her gaze fell on a certain brunette who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Make sure to give him any notes from the lesson." The potions professor said before turning back to the board.

"Did he speak to you this morning?" Daphne asked as Lana pulled her things out of her bag.

"Nope. He didn't touch his food this morning either." Lana said with a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Daphne asked placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Like shit. So nothing new." Daphne sighed as Lana pulled out her quill and began writing down what was on the board.

Everyone was worried about the twins. They'd always been pale but they never looked so ill. Lana had bags under her eyes that hadn't been there since she'd been rescued. And no one had seen Draco in the past few weeks. But they all knew if Lana looked that bad, Draco must be worse.

Fred had spoken to Daphne and Blaise about his worries for his girlfriend. In true Malfoy fashion she refused help in order to look stronger. Her friends had noticed she had been pushing her food around her plate more like she did back then.

If things didn't get better soon they would need to get involved.

Daphne was pulled from her thoughts as the chairs around her scraped across the floor and the rest of the class left.

"Daph?" Daphne turned to see Lana watching her, worry etched across her face.

"I'm fine, just a little distracted." She said as she placed a hand over Lana's.

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch." Lana made her way over to the door and turned to glance back at her friend.

She watched as Daphne slid her things into her bag. She sighed and turned to leave only to end up face-to-face with Hermione.

"What's up?" Lana asked taking a step back.

"Um… you said Draco was ill. Is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione asked looking nervous.

"You don't care so why should I tell you." Lana snapped and instantly regretted it when Hermione closed her eyes and gulped.

"I do care. Of course I care Lana." Hermione said opening her eyes and staring at Lana.

"You obviously don't because if you did we wouldn't be having this conversation." Lana said and Hermione noticed how tired she sounded.

"You know I can't do that." Hermione found her heart breaking at how tired Lana looked as well.

"All you have to do is talk to him. We can't go on like this." Lana said as the energy drained out of her.

"It's not that simple. I can't talk to him Lana and you know that."

"That's the thing it is that simple." Lana said before stepping around her and walking in the direction of the common room, wanting nothing more than to just sleep for the next few hours.

She stepped into the common room and braced herself against a chair as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her.

"Lana?" Fred said as he rushed to her side and helped her move onto the chair.

She pushed his hand away and staggered over to the stairs mumbling something about Draco.

"Lana talk to me. What's wrong?" Fred said pulling her against his side as she swayed on her feet.

"Need… to get… to… Draco." she said before slumping against him, her eyes closing.

Fred nodded to Blaise as he pulled her into his chest and walked out of the common room. He made his way through the corridors bumping in Ginny on his way. After explaining to her what was going on, he sent her ahead to warn Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Weasley this way please." Madam Pomfrey said as he neared the hospital wing with Blaise not far behind.

She lead them to the same room Lana had been in previously but this time there was another bed at the other end of the room. Fred carefully placed her on one of the beds and pulled a chair up.

Madam Pomfrey bustled around the two checking them over. Once she was sure she had checked the twins over, she turned to the other inhabitants if the room.

"Will Miss Granger be joining us soon?" Pomfrey asked and Fred found himself unable to meet her eye.

"I… uh don't think so." Fred said playing with the bed sheet nervously.

"What do you mean?" Pomfrey placed her hands on her hips and glanced at Blaise when it became apparent that Fred would not answer.

With a sigh, Blaise explained as Fred watched his girlfriend as she slept. By the time Blaise had finished, Madam Pomfrey began to worry. She feared the twins didn't have long left.

"I'd advice that she get here soon. I worry they won't make it through the night." Her heart broke as Fred gripped Lana's hand and fought back the tears that were about to fall.

"I'll go and see if I can find her and get her to come." Blaise said standing up.

He placed his hand on Fred's shoulder and squeezed it lightly before walking out. Ginny pulled a seat over to Lana's bed and placed her head on Fred's shoulder. His other hand found hers.

"They're going to be okay." Ginny whispered trying to persuade herself more than Fred.

XXX

It wasn't that hard for Blaise to find Hermione. As usual she was sat by the lake with her friends. Ron and Harry made conversation while Hermione stared at one spot on the ground.

As Blaise made his way over Hermione's head shot up and she slowly walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as the worry written across his face became evident.

"It's Draco. He needs you." Hermione sighed and turned away from him.

"You know I can't do that Blaise." Hermione said before walking away.

Blaise sighed as she grabbed her bags from by her friends before stalking off towards the castle.

Blaise shook his head before walking back towards the castle.

"I can't lose her Gin. I can't." Fred said his voice breaking.

Blaise took a deep breath before stepping into the room his heart beating loudly in his chest. He found his heart breaking at the hopeful look Ginny sent him only for her face to fall when she saw Hermione wasn't behind him.

"I have to try." Ginny said as she stood up and made her way to the door.

She paused with her hand gripping the handle and looked over her shoulder. She nodded her head in the direction of her brother and Blaise nodded before standing behind him and placing his hand on Fred's shoulder.

Ginny sighed as she closed the door behind her. This would not be an easy task.

XXX

Hermione sighed as she dropped her books onto the desk. She placed her head on her hands and closed her eyes. She looked up as the chair across the table was pulled out.

She dropped her head back down as she saw it was Ginny now occupying the chair.

"He needs you right now."

"I can't Ginny don't you get that?" she said her head snapping up.

"You have to."

"It's not that simple." She dropped her head back down and sighed.

"It could be though."

"I'm sorry Gin but I can't." she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Do you like him?" Ginny called after her.

Hermione stopped, "Of course I do."

"Fight for him then." Ginny said before brushing past her and walking out of the library.

XXX

Ginny sighed before pushing the door open. Her heart shattered as she watched the silent tears slide down her brother's face. Her feet moved her to his side and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He looked up at her and her heart dropped as she saw the pain so clear on his face.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said and Fred dropped his head.

"Yes I'm sorry we took so long getting here." A voice said from the door.

 **A/N: I don't know if this makes up for me writing less last week but I hope it does. Things will get better soon I promise. See you next week.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Yes I'm sorry we took so long getting here." A voice said from the door.

Ginny looked over her shoulder and felt her heart soar as Hermione stood nervously by the door. Fred ran his hand over his hair and squeezed Lana's hand tighter.

Hermione took a deep breath before dropping into the chair by Draco's bed. She gently picked up his hand and held it in her own. She placed a soft kiss to his knuckle.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his skin.

She yawned quietly and dropped her head onto one of her hands. Her thumb traced circles on the back of his hand as her eyelids began to droop.

XXX

She stretched her arms over her head before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in the sight. As the memories of the pervious night came rushing back to her she grasped Draco's hand in hers and felt tears stab at the back of her eyes.

 **Hermione's POV**

It's been so long since I've held his hand. I forgot how nice it was. I forgot how our hands fit so well together.

I feel like a fool. Lana told me that he needed me and I didn't do anything to help him. What was I thinking?

I should have just told Harry and Ron and this would never have happened. Part of me knew that but I was afraid.

I know that I shouldn't have been but I was. I was scared that I would lose my friends.

Harry and Ron were my first friends, my best friends. I didn't want them to be annoyed at me for being with Draco.

And I know people would say that because they were my friends they would be happy for me but it's Draco. They hate him and I couldn't live with myself if they hated me because I was with him.

Before I got to Hogwarts I struggled with making friends. So when I got here I was ecstatic that I made friends and I always said I would never do anything that could mean I lose my friends.

I guess part of me was afraid that I'd lose my friends and then lose Draco as well. I guess it was just self preservation because I was scared.

And I know some people would say that it would be so easy for me just talk to all of them but I was scared. So scared that I'd lose the most important people in my life.

The boys made being in this big school of witches and wizards safe and fun and everything I could ever want and more. They made me feel safe. They became my family and everyone needs family.

They understood what was going on in my life something my parents couldn't understand. They made me feel like I was the same as them.

They never made me feel bad for not having the same life as them. They never made me feel out of place and I loved them for it. They are my family and I don't want to upset them.

But then Draco showed me what I was missing. I realised that I had my family but I didn't have my person. I didn't have the person I could confide in no matter what. He was a perfect gentleman. He was always there. He was someone I could always rely on.

He brought something new to the table. He made me feel loved.

Okay he was a dick when he was younger but he was still a kid. He had all of these ideas pushed on him about how he should be and who wasn't worthy of a wand. He grew up being told one thing and no one ever told him he could make up his own mind.

And Lana showed me that things aren't all they seem with those two. They have this mask they hide behind so no one knows what is really going on with them. They have this tough exterior and they want to seem strong.

This year they never made me feel unwelcome or disliked. Of course they would've had to change their beliefs a lot and work hard at showing the wizarding community that they had changed. The war dragged their names through the mud branding them as bad people.

People tend to forget that they went against Voldemort and joined the Light side. They showed people that they had let go of their prejudices and were changed people. The family fought in their own individual ways to prove themselves again. They had to show people that they were better people.

And in a few weeks I had managed to show Draco that I still thought he was the same boy that made fun of us in our first few years of school.

I promise that I won't do that again. I'll tell Ron and Harry and show Draco that I don't care what anyone else says and I'll show him that I want to be with him.

I'll learn to love him. I'll show him how important he is to me.

Because the past couple of weeks have been hell and they've shown me how much I need him in my life. He makes me whole and I can't imagine my life without him.

And I don't want to have to imagine that.

XXX

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as Madam Pomfrey walked over and checked Draco over.

"He's getting better." Pomfrey said softly as Hermione yawned.

A small smile graced Pomfrey's lips as she saw the way Hermione watched Draco sleeping. She waved her wand at the bed and it expanded so another person could get on.

"You can sleep on there if it would be more comfortable." Hermione nodded and carded her fingers through her hair.

Pomfrey waved her wand at Lana's bed and it grew the same as Draco's. Fred smiled softly before sliding into the bed next to his girlfriend.

"Shout of you need anything." Madam Pomfrey said before walking out of the room.

Hermione brushed her lips over Draco's knuckles and propped her head up on her hand.

"'Mione he needs you to be closer. He won't get better if you stay so far away from him." Fred said from across the room.

"What if he doesn't want me to?" Hermione mumbled quietly.

Fred sighed, "Don't be silly 'Mione. He's crazy about you. He won't mind if you're there. In fact he will probably prefer if you were there."

"Yeah I guess you're right." she shrugged before climbing on the bed next to Draco.

She curled up into his side and draped her arm over his stomach. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

Draco groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead in an attempt to sooth the ache. He rolled his shoulders and bit back a gasp as a groan came from the sleeping head on his chest. He recognised who the sleeping person was.

 **Draco's POV**

Hermione.

She's here.

Her hand grips my shirt tightly as I shift gently into a more comfortable position.

I can feel my Veela purring at how close she is after all this time.

I run my eyes over her after what feels like forever.

Merlin I've missed her.

I've missed the freckle just above her left eyebrow. I've missed the way when she's concentrating on something her eyes scrunch up in the corners. I've missed the way when she gets embarrassed she looks down and she blushes in the most adorable way.

I've missed how her hand felt in mine. I've missed how we fit so well together. I've missed the way it felt when I caught her watching me while we were working.

I've missed her being with me.

But I don't think she has missed me.

XXX

Draco was pulled from his thoughts when Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Draco watching her. She sat up and brushed her hair from her face.

"Uh…hi." She said nervously toying with the bedspread.

"Hey." Hermione blushed before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

She stopped when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Stay." And she did.

 **So here it is Chapter 33. Things seem to be getting better don't they?**

 **So I have decided that in a few chapters time I'm going to stop this story. I will be carrying it on in a sequel. I'll let you know about it closer to the time.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. See you next week.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Stay." And she did.

XXX

Her feet hit the floor as she slid off the bed and she brushed her hair away from her face. Her gaze fell on Draco's sleeping face and she brushed her fingers over his cheekbone.

"Morning." a voice softly called from across the room and Hermione smiled softly at Lana.

"How are you feeling?" she asked standing and stretching.

"Better. I cannot wait to get out of here though." Hermione chuckled softly and brushed the hair from Draco's face.

The twins had been in the private hospital bay for the past two weeks and as their health's improved, their boredom grew. Today they were returning to their common room and the twins could not have been happier to get out.

Lana slipped off the bed, trying not to wake her mate, and walked across the room to her twin's bed.

"Drake, wake up. We're getting out of here today." Draco mumbled in his sleep and his arm moved out to reach for Hermione next to him.

His eyes shot open when his fingers connected with thin air. A slight blush tinting his cheeks he looked down and ran a hand though his hair.

"Morning" Lana said poking his side before moving back to her bed as Fred woke up.

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears and rocked back on her heels as they waited for the other to say something.

Luckily they were saved from the awkward silence as Madam Pomfrey bustled in and began to check them over.

After a few minutes Pomfrey placed her clipboard on one of the beds and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now you two are healthy and well."

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming next?" Lana asked as she scraped her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"There is. You will need to stay together for the next few days to ensure you stay well. Professor McGonagall has offered to excuse you from lessons for the next few days." Draco shook his head.

"That won't necessary. Lana and I are fine. We don't need to miss any more lessons."

"Draco if you need some more time off its okay." Hermione said placing her hand on his arm.

"No. I've missed enough lessons." Draco pushed her hand off his arm and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"If you're sure." Pomfrey said, frowning slightly.

"I am. Now can we leave?" Pomfrey nodded and Lana wrapped her arm around Fred's waist as the pair walked to the door followed by Draco.

Draco stopped by the door and looked back to Hermione as she hadn't moved from beside the bed. He held out his hand.

"Are you coming?" Hermione nodded and took his hand.

"So what now?" Lana asked as the door clicked shut.

"I'm going to get any work I've missed." Draco said and he dropped Hermione's hand and walked away down the hall.

"I'll go after him." Lana said before kissing Fred's cheek and rushing after her brother.

"Mione? You okay?" Fred asked placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"Huh. Yeah. I'm going to find Ron and Harry." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Fred cursed under his breath at the two before walking off in the direction of the heads common room.

XXX

"Hermione!" Harry called as the girl in question stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione waved and made her way over.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as his friend dropped into the chair next to him.

"Uh… it was some head business. I couldn't get out of it sorry." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"For two weeks?" Ron exclaimed, "They're over-working you Mione. What were the Malfoys doing then? Did they leave you to do all of the work?"

"No Ronald they were working as well. Professor McGonagall wanted it doing so we were excused from lessons, it just took longer than she expected."

"What were you doing then?" Harry asked cutting Ron off from whatever he was about to say.

"We were…planning the first year's end of year exams. We had to plan the timetable and see if the questions on the exams were appropriate."

"And that took two weeks?" Ron asked.

"We had other jobs to do as well." Hermione rubbed the back of her neck again and sighed.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't look too good." Harry asked placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Do you want us to take you to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, concern written on his face.

"No. No I'm fine. Anyway what have I missed?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Ron and Lavender got back together. And then broke up a few days later." Harry said smirking as Ron blushed and looked at his feet.

"What's new?" Hermione teased ruffling his hair.

The portrait swung open and slammed shut. The trio looked up to see an angry looking Ginny. Hermione waved her over.

"What's up Gin?" Harry asked as Ginny dropped into the chair.

"I've just been given detention by Malfoy." Ginny blew the hair from her face with a scowl.

"Why?" Hermione asked brushing the hair from her face.

"Because she caught me kissing Zabini, and then demanded to know why I hadn't told her we were together." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair as Ron began to splutter.

"You and Zabini? Are you kidding me? Does no one understand that for the past six years they have been our enemies? And now everyone is fraternising with them. First Fred and now you?"

"Ronald stop it. Ginny is old enough to decide who she dates and you need to understand that not everyone shares your views. They have changed and you need to see that." Hermione said standing up.

"Mione you don't get it. It's all a plan to make us think they've changed so they don't have to go to Azkaban. It's all a plot to trick us and you've fallen for it."

"Ron stop it!" Harry yelled causing the entire common room to fall into silence.

Harry looked to the floor sheepishly as Hermione told the room to go back to their _own_ conversations.

"Ron you need to stop. They've changed; the war changed them like it's changed us all. So you need to stop now because you have no idea what they have had to sacrifice. You have no idea what it was like for them. So stop." Harry said before walking away in the direction of his dorm.

"What's he getting so wound up about?" Ron asked staring after his best friend.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, Ron, doesn't mean everyone else does." Ginny said before leaving to talk to her friends.

Ron sighed and stood up, "I'm going to find Lavender."

Hermione nodded and tucked her legs underneath herself. She pulled a book from her back and opened it across her lap.

XXX

"Draco wait!" Lana called out as she raced to catch up with her twin, "Where are you going?"

Draco sighed and crossed his arms, "To get the work I've missed."

"Okay I'll come with you. What was that about?" Lana as they began walking again.

"What was what?" Draco asked running his fingers through his hair.

"You walking away like that. What was that about?"

"It was nothing. There's no point in me getting my hopes up. I'm going to have to take what I can get with her."

Lana rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Or you could talk to her little the mature person you pretend to be."

"Hey I'm mature." Draco said nudging his sister's shoulder with his.

"Yeah sure." Lana said reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"Hey I am."

"Keep telling yourself that." Lana said before ducking out of a door and running across the grass.

"Who's the mature one now?" Draco said running after her.

"Still me." Lana cried as Draco tackled her to the floor and began tickling her.

Professor McGonagall watched the pair from a window, a small smile gracing her lips. It warmed her heart to watch the twins. She always thought that the two had to grow up too quickly and she enjoyed watching them act like the teenagers they were.

 **A/N: I'm back!**

 **I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. It's been such a crazy few months. And my phone broke so I had to replace it but my old phone had the plan for this story so I've been trying to remember it. Hopefully I will get back to my old writing pattern and be able to update regularly again. Anyway I hope this chapter can make up for some of the time that I've been away.**

 **See you next week (hopefully).**


	35. Chapter 35

The letter landed on the table with a small _thump_ and Lucius picked it up and silently handed it to his wife. She slid the letter out of the envelope and scanned her eyes over the words.

"Lana says she and Draco are better now and are out of the hospital wing. But she says Draco still hasn't spoken to Miss Granger yet." Narcissa said handing the letter to her husband.

"He'll need to soon. He'll need her to be there when we tell them."

"I do wish we didn't have to tell them. It will destroy them."

"I know my dear but they need to know. We should have told them earlier but it didn't seem like the right time. And now when we see them face-to-face they won't have enough time to get used to it." He said placing his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Narcissa placed her hand over his, "The twins are strong. They've gotten through a lot already. As long as they stay together they'll be okay."

"They'll handle it."

XXX

"So they still haven't spoken to each other about it, even though they've been out f the hospital wing for three days?" Daphne asked as she walked out of Charms with Lana.

"Yep." She replied popping the 'p', "Mother says he needs to and I agree. That's why I think you should speak to him. Because he's heard me, Blaise and Fred tell him and he's ignored it every time."

"Why would he listen to me though?" Daphne asked brushing the hair away from her face.

"Because when he found out that we were Veela a part of him wanted it to be you."

"Oh"

"So he should listen to you because he trusts you and respects your opinions."

"He trusts you more though."

"And that's a weak argument Daph. He trusts you and will listen to you because he knows you won't be biased about it all. I want him to work out his problems with Hermione so I can stay with Fred."

"Okay, I'll try. No promises that he'll listen to me though."

"I think he will."

XXX

"Why don't you speak to her now while she's not got a lesson?" Blaise prompted gesturing to where Hermione was sat waiting for Harry to finish his lesson.

"Because I don't want to" Draco said shaking his head stubbornly.

"Draco that's a lie and we both know it. You miss her and the puppy-dog eyes she's giving you say that she misses you."

"She doesn't miss me and I'm not going to waste my time so she can tell me what I already know. If she did miss me she'd say wouldn't she?"

"No because you two are as stubborn as each other. Go talk to her."

"No. I will not waste my time on her. I'm going to the library to find a way to stop Lana from dying." Draco shook his head stubbornly again before walking away.

"Fuck this." Blaise muttered under his breath before marching over to where Hermione was sat.

"Blaise? What's up?" Hermione asked her brow furrowed.

"You still want to be with him, correct?" Blaise asked crossing his arms over his chest.

" _He_ doesn't want to be with _me_." Hermione replied avoiding the question.

"But you still want to be with him?" Hermione shrugged and looked to the floor.

"Hermione," Blaise said crouching down in front of her,"He doesn't want to be with anyone else. He wants to be with you but is denying it because he doesn't want us to pity him because you don't want to be with him. If you told him then he'd admit he wants to be with you."

"How do I talk to him about it? He wouldn't listen." Hermione's voice cracked slightly and they both chose to ignore it.

"I wish the two of you would stop making assumptions about each other and just bloody talk. It's fucking annoying."

"Have you ever tried to talk to him about something he doesn't want to talk about?"

"Yes and I found it helps it lock him in a room and take away his wand."

"Yeah I don't think I'll do that." Hermione said smiling slightly.

"If you need any advice ask Lana. She knows him better than he does."

"I'll do that. Thank you Blaise." Hermione smiled and swung her back over her shoulder as Harry stepped out of the classroom.

"You're welcome." Blaise said placing his hand on her arm before walking away.

"Hey Mione, what was that about?" Harry asked as he walked over.

"Oh Blaise was just saying he had an idea about something we were working on the other week." Hermione said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Okay. Come on I've got Quidditch practice and then we can go over that exam revision schedule you made for me." Harry said draping his arm over her shoulders.

XXX

"So he said he was going to find a way to stop me from dying and then walked away?" Lana asked looking rather downtrodden.

"Yes. And when he left I spoke to Hermione and she said she wanted to be with him so I told her to talk to you about it." Blaise answered rubbing his hand on her back.

"He won't find a way to do that. It's impossible." Ginny supplied from the other sofa.

"I know that. And so does he. He's afraid of it but not scared enough to do something about it." Lana said brushing the hair from her face.

"Well Blaise told Mione to talk to you so she probably will and then it'll all get sorted."

"Maybe. They're both pretty stubborn, Gin." Blaise said still rubbing circles on his best friends back.

"But if it will make them both happy why aren't they doing it?" Ginny asked resting her elbows on her knees.

"I don't know Gin, I don't know."

"What do we do if they don't sort it out?"

"I won't let it get to that."

 **A/N: So here's the new chapter. It's not the best but I don't want you to have to wait long again and I'm rather ill so it's the best its going to be this week. Hopefully I'll update next week again.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry it's been so long again!**

"I won't let it get to that."

XXX

"Draco?" a voice called out softly behind him.

He turned his head to see her standing there. The sun shinning down on her just right, making her look even more angelic. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she took a step forward. Draco breathed in her glorious scent and closed the distance between them.

"Hermione." he breathed out and she looked up at him though her eyelashes.

She smiled softly as his hands settled onto her hips.

"God I've missed you." Draco whispered before sealing her lips with his own.

Draco felt her smile into the kiss and tightened his grip on her as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Draco pulled away when they needed air and quickly pressed his lips to her forehead, not opening his eyes.

"Talk to me Draco. I miss you."

Frowning, Draco opening his eyes and found himself staring up at his ceiling.

With a groan, he ran and hand over his face and slipped out of bed. He padded out of his room and across the common room.

He stopped as he spotted Hermione sprawled out on one of the sofas fat asleep. Before he realised what he was doing, he had her in his arms and he was walking up the stairs to her room.

He pushed the door open and stepped in, his senses overwhelmed by the scent of his mate. He placed her on the bed and brushed the hair from her face. He pressed his lips to her forehead and turned to leave.

He stopped when a hand wrapped around his wrist. Hermione blinked at him sleepily and tugged him closer.

"Granger let go." Draco pulled his wrist from her grip and stepped back from the bed.

"Stay." She mumbled sleepily before rolling over and falling asleep instantly.

Draco pulled her covers up over her before slipping out of her room. He padded across the common room and out into the hallway.

His bare feet landed on soft grass and he felt the tension drain from him. He rolled his shoulder and groaned quietly as wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. He smiled as the wind ruffled his feathers. He frowned at the darkening grey colour of his feathers. He shrugged before making his way towards the Forbidden Forests.

XXX

Fred woke with a start as his back hit the floor with a thud.

"Fred?" Lana's voice called from on the bed and her head appeared over the side, "What are you doing on the floor?"

Fred sighed as he took the hand offered and pulled himself up, "Because you pushed me off. Better question though, why are your wings out?"

Lana turned her head to look at them puzzled, "I don't know. Draco's must be out. But why? I don't think he's in trouble."

"Well you could find out why they're out." Lana raised an eyebrow, not yet catching his meaning.

Fred chuckled at his girlfriend's sleepy antics, "You do remember that you have an easy way to communicate with him don't you?"

"Oh yeah. Fred I've been awake for what five minutes, how do you expect me to remember these things?" Fred pressed a kiss to her forehead as he slid back under the covers.

Lana pressed a kiss to his lips before sitting up and digging her nail into the middle finger on her left hand.

 _"_ _Hey drake, you okay?"_

 _"_ _Yeah L I'm fine. Why?"_

 _"_ _I sort of pushed Fred out of bed with my wings and wanted to make sure you were okay."_

 _"_ _I'm fine. See you in the morning Lana."_

"So he's okay then?" Fred asked as Lana settled back under the covers, her head resting on his chest.

"Yeah. I think he just felt like going for a walk. I always feel calmer when my wings are out so it must be the same for him." Lana yawned and Fred pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Get some sleep baby." Lana hummed against his chest as she curled closer.

XXX

"Alright class, your potions should be brewed for long enough next lesson. Class dismissed." Professor Slughorn said before walking into his office.

"So, food?" Lana asked as Draco swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah sure." Lana smiled and tugged on his wrist.

"Lana slow down they wont have completely ran out of food." Daphne laughed as she watched the blonde stick out her tongue at her before dragging her brother out of the potions classroom.

"Any idea what you are going to say to him yet?" Blaise asked as they walked out after the twins.

"No. But I'll think of something. I kind of have to." Daphne replied with a shrug.

"Look don't put to much pressure on yourself. He'll come around eventually." Blaise said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know I just, they both mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose them so I want to help any way I can but I just don't want Lana to hate me if I can' get him to understand the severity of it."

"We won't lose them. No one will let it get to that point."

"Zabini I'm sure you're right. You always are."

"Come on, let's get there before they devour the entire feast." Daphne chuckled as Blaise draped an arm around her shoulders.

As the two fell into silence they both prayed that the problem would be fixed before it was too late.

XXX

"Mione?" Ron waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention away from the hole she was glaring into Malfoys head as he leaned closer to Daphne to whisper something into her ear.

"Huh. Sorry what did you say?" Hermione asked as she snapped out of her daze.

"I asked you to pass the pumpkin juice. Are you sure you're okay? You've barely touched your food."

"I'm fine, just not the hungry." Hermione replied passing Ron the pumpkin juice.

"So what did Malfoy do?" Ron asked before shovelling a spoon-full of carrots into his mouth.

"What?" Hermione asked grimacing at his eating habits.

"You're glaring at him. What's he done?" Ron said once he had swallowed his mouth-full.

"He has done anything." Hermione said bitterness radiating from her tone.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it." Ron shrugged and spooned more food into his mouth as if it was his last meal.

"Leave it Ronald." Hermione snapped before pushing her plate away and standing up, "I've got detention slips to sort out. See you later."

Ron shrugged again as she walked away and turned his head to see Malfoy watching Hermione leave the hall.

XXX

"Why don't you go after her?" Draco jumped at his sister's voice in his ear.

"Why don't you?" he countered quickly before looking down at his plate.

"Because she's not my mate." Lana countered just as fast.

"And? She'd rather talk to you than me. I don't have the patience for this." Draco pushed away from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Lana sighed and dropped her head onto the table on top of her arms. Lana pushed her plate away and stood up from the table.

"Lana." Daphne said pulling her from her thoughts, "It's going to be okay. I'll talk to him. Blaise will. Fred will. We _will_ sort this out. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Daph." Lana kept her eyes to the floor as she walked out.

Daphne watched as her usually confidant friend walked out of the Great Hall without her usual grace and confidence. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stood up brushing off her skirt.

She had to fix things. She had to.

 **A/N: Sorry again that this took longer than expected. I am trying to update regularly but I've not had as much motivation to write.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. It always makes my day to read what you all think of my story.**

 **And I promise things are going to work out soon. Maybe even the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

**The problems I had with posting yesterday should be fixed now. Hope you enjoy.**

She had to fix things. She had to.

XXX

"Draco?" he turned his head to see Daphne leaning against the doorway he had just stepped out of.

After two day of planning and watching him and Hermione mope, Daphne had enough.

"Hi Daph. Do you want something?" he slipped his arm over her shoulders as she stepped up to his side.

"Can we talk?" Daphne brushed some hair from her face as Draco stepped away.

"Yes sure. Can we talk later though? I've got to speak to McGonagall about something."

"Yeah that's fine. Come and find me when you're done okay?" Draco nodded and she kissed his cheek before walking back inside.

Draco ran a hand over his face before he walked back inside the castle as well.

XXX

"Hermione? What are you doing out here?" Lana asked as she stepped in front of Hermione's shivering form by the door to the castle.

"Fred told me he was going back to town for two days so I figured you'd walk him back to town. I was hoping to talk to you actually." Hermione said as she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Can we talk in a bit? I've got to speak to Professor McGonagall. I won't be long then I'll come and find you okay?"

"Yeah, its fine. We can talk another time." Hermione quickly excused herself and walked back into the castle.

Lana mentally kicked herself before walking into the castle after Hermione. She sighed and ran a hand over her face before making her way to the headmistress's office.

XXX

"Now I cannot stress this enough. I understand you are having problems related to your Veela heritage but you must keep on top of your head duties. Do I make myself clear?" Professor McGonagall said her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Yes professor, we understand. We won't let it happen again." Lana answered as Draco continued to stare at the ground.

"Good. You are dismissed. And Mr Malfoy, I advice that you speak to Miss Granger" Lana gripped Draco's elbow and all but dragged him from the room.

"Lana?" Hermione called from down the corridor, "Are you free now or should I find you another time?"

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear as her gaze locked with Draco's.

"Draco? You ready?" Daphne asked as she walked up from the other end of the corridor.

"Yeah. Let's go." Draco ground out, his eyes never leaving Hermione's

He draped arm over Daphne's shoulders and lead her away down the corridor.

"Oh I've just remembered I've got to do something for professor Slughorn. Sorry Lana I'll find you later." Hermione said before turning and running off in the opposite direction to Draco.

"Fuck." Lana sighed before banging her head against the closest wall.

With another sigh she set off to fix this mess for good.

XXX

"Hello Lana. Fred's in the back." George said as Lana pushed through the crowd of people in the store.

"Thanks George." Lana pressed a greeting kiss to his cheek before making her way to the back of the shop.

Lana pushed the store room door open and perched on one of the crates by her mate.

"Hi baby. What's wrong?" Fred asked as after giving her a quick kiss.

"Draco and Hermione." Lana dropped her head onto Fred shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What've they done this time?"

"They keep running from their feelings and its beginning to piss me right off."

"What can we do about it though?"

"I don't know but I do know that I'm sick of it."

"How about you talk to Draco and I talk to Hermione? Then we can find out if they both want to be together and then after that we can always lock them in a room together."

"Yeah that might work."

XXX

"Draco!" he stopped as the footsteps got closer and louder, "We need to talk."

"Daph we'll meet you in the Great Hall." Daphne nodded and pressed a kiss to both of her friends' cheeks.

Draco allowed his sister to pull him into an empty classroom, "What's wrong?"

Draco sat himself on one desk and Lana sat on the one in front.

"I'm sick of it now. You're going to talk to her and I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm sick and tired of you running from your feelings for Hermione. It's hurting you and its hurting me. Talk to her and fix things before it's too late."

"I don't know if she wants to. I can't force her and you know that."

"I get that but since you've been moping and ignoring her you haven't seen how she's been. She's been miserable and she's missed you. It's obvious. She's just as afraid of rejection as you are." Lana said leaning forwards and placing her hand on her twin's knee.

"I don't know Lana."

"You want to be with her and I'm positive she wants to be with you. So what's stopping you?"

"She is. I don't want us to try again and us to get our hopes up and its ends the same way again."

"Things will be different this time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The past few weeks she's been miserable, like you. Talk to her. the two of you are meant to be, literally."

"L I don't know. It things go wrong…"

"They won't."

"What if her friends make her chose between them and me? She'd pick them. I can't… _we_ can't take that chance."

"Her friends wouldn't give her that ultimatum. They love her and want her to be happy."

"She doesn't want to be with me."

"We know she does."

"How can we be sure? If she says no we'll be in agony until we turn eighteen."

"Fred's talking to her now. But for now let's forget about it and go get some food."

Draco nodded and allowed his twin to pull him from the room.

XXX

"Have you seen Hermione Granger?" Fred asked a fifth year as he walked into the library.

The fifth year pointed to the empty corner of the room before walking out of the library their book tucked under their arm. Fred made his way over and dropped into the empty chair at Hermione's table.

"Look, if Lana sent you to talk to me there's no point. Things between Draco and I are over." Hermione said not looking up.

"We are all fed up of you and Draco running from your feelings. Do you want to be with him?" Fred said pulling the book Hermione was reading towards him so she would look at him.

"What? Yes these past few weeks have been hell but there's nothing I can do about it. He's moved on."

"Moved on? 'Mione he can't move on. You are meant to be, literally. He cannot be with anyone else." Hermione shook her head and pulled her book back.

"Look, Fred I know your heart is in the right place but there's no point in going over this again."

"Hermione do you like him?" Hermione lifted her head.

"What? Of course I do."

"If you could go back and fix things would you?"

"Yes if I still had my time-turner from third year I'd go back and change how things turned out I would in a heartbeat. But I can't."

"Okay you can't turn back the time but you could go and talk to him. You can still fix things."

"Fred I don't know…" Hermione raked a hand through her hair.

"Draco is crazy about you. What's there not to know?"

"Fred. I don't know if it's what he wants."

"Come on 'Mione, of course it's what he wants. What's really stopping you?" Hermione looked down, "Is it my brother? He would want you to be happy even if it's with Draco."

"I don't know… the boys mean so much to me."

"But you mean the world to Draco. Draco just wants you to be happy. And yes so do Ron and Harry but they're like family, they'll respect what you want."

"I don't know. You could be right but I don't want to lose them."

"And you won't. Now go get him."

"I'll go find Harry and find him on the map." Hermione kissed his cheek and walked out of the library.

XXX

Hermione pushed open the doors of the great hall and scanned the room for Harry. As her eyes wandered over the hall, her sight was drawn to the mass of blonde almost white hair at the Slytherin table.

Draco was stood with his hand on his sister's shoulder, when Lana noticed Hermione by the door. She nudged her brother and he turned his head in Hermione's direction.

Her face set with determination, Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Hermione what are you-"Draco was cut off by Hermione grabbing his tie and pulling him down before kissing him.

Draco was momentarily caught off guard before he wrapped his arms around her waist and responded to her kiss. Hermione removed her hands from his tie and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Hermione smiled against the kiss as she heard a cheer from behind the pair. Draco reached one hand behind him to slap his sister on the back of the head, be fore settling his hand on Hermione's hip.

After several moments Hermione pulled away as she heard the doors slam shut. She looked around and saw the seats Harry and Ron had been sat in empty. She looked back around as she heard Draco sighed.

She kissed him again and Draco pulled away after a few seconds.

"What changed?" he whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. The only opinion that matters to me now is yours." Draco smiled and stepped away.

"Good." He took her hand and they walked out of the great hall, together.

XXX

The Weasley temper was in full swing as Ron cried out in anger and hit the wall. He pulled his fist back and swung at the wall again. He hissed in pain as he heard a painful crack. He cursed and cradled his fist to his chest.

"Are you done yet?" Harry asked pushing off from the wall.

Ron rolled his eyes and raked his good hand through his hair.

"Why do you even care Ronald?" Lavender asked as she walked down the hall towards them.

She took his injured hand in hers and muttered a quiet healing spell. Ron sighed as the bones moved back into place.

"I don't. I'm just pissed that she didn't tell us. She'd rather shove her tongue down his throat in front of the entire school instead of telling us." Ron said as he pulled his hand back and rotated it of get rid of the stiffness.

"In all honesty Ron I don't blame her. You would have reacted the exact same way." Lavender said with a shrug.

"Yes and? She's cavorting with the enemy." Ron said his skin as red as his hair.

"The enemy? Draco fought on our side in the war stop being so childish. You just don't like the fact she's moved on." Lavender said crossing her arms

"I don't care he's still the enemy."

"Grow up." Lavender rolled her eyes and walked off down the corridor.

"What's her problem?" Harry rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Come on let's go and see Hagrid."

 **A/N: Yay everything's worked out nicely.**

 **I would like to say thank you to everyone that read and reviewed and enjoyed my story. This was my first ever Fanfiction and I'm glad you have all enjoyed it. I have other stories lined up so make sure to look out for them.**

 **So this is the end but don't worry I will be carrying this on with a sequel. I'll let you know closer to the time. The story's not over yet.**


End file.
